The Sorcerer Kingdom
by SithDan
Summary: After demonstrating his overwhelming Power at the Katze Plains resulting in the Massacre at the Katze Plains between the Re-Estrize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire forces; As the New World Nations/Kingdoms try to coexist with the New Established Sorcerer Kingdom or find away to overcome the Extremely Powerful Sorcerer King Aizn Ooal Gown, His kingdom and Extremely Powerful allies.
1. The age of The Sorcerer Kingdom

The age of the Sorcerer Kingdom begins

Date: December 27, 2018

It has been roughly 2 weeks sense the massacre at the Katze Plains and with the Re-Estize Kingdom seceding the city of E-Rantel to the New Established Sorcerer Kingdom under the Rule of the Undead and Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. During the 2 week after the Massacre at the Katze Plains King Ainz Ooal Gown along with 1 of his Diplomatic Ambassadors: Demiurge made a trip to the Re-Estize Kingdom Capital city: Re-Estige to aggressive negotiation(with the threat of destroying the Re-Estize Kingdom with little to no effort) with the Re-Estize Kingdom Government. King Aizn Ooal Gown wanted the Re-Estize Kingdom Government to give their Territory area around Great Forest of Tob and well as of the some of the land to the southeast edge of their border Region with the Sorcerer Kingdom to have complete Territory connecting the Great Forest of Tob to the city of E-Rantel. During the negotiations between King Ainz Ooal Gown, Demiurge and the Re-Estrize Kingdom Government King Aizn Ooal Gown learned that his Kingdom was right in the middle of the Major valuable trade crossroads with the city E-Rantel service as a major trading hub between the Re-Estize Kingdom, Raharuth Empire, Slane Theocracy and the Dragonic Kingdom. After a few days of negotiations between them both the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Re-Estize Kingdom along with the help their criminal underworld connections were able to leverage the Noble's came to agree and sign a Non-aggression pact that said that either the Sorcerer Kingdom or the Re-Estize Kingdom won't make any Military aggressive move's each other for roughly 6 years and 3 months among other things.

King Ainz Ooal Gown and Demiurge were able to during their Negotiations after learning that the Sorcerer Kingdom was right in the middle of the Major valuable trade crossroads with the city E-Rantel service as a major trading hub between the Re-Estize Kingdom, Raharuth Empire, Slane Theocracy and the Dragonic Kingdom were able to get a favorable Trade deal in their Kingdom's favor. King Ainz Ooal Gown knew that the Re-Estize Kingdom Economy heavily relied on trading with their continental neighboring Kingdoms to have their Economy prosperity to improve their citizen's lives for the Better. King Ainz Ooal Gown Negotiated with the Re-Estrize Kingdom that he and his Kingdom's Government would allow trading caravans into his Kingdom along with some Military conveys to protect them while their traveling to their trade destination for a price of 4.117 million copper coins* per a year. The Re-Estize Kingdom Government was at 1st outraged by King Ainz Ooal Gown offer be was forced to take the offer from King Ainz Ooal Gown because they desperately needed access to the Sorcerer Kingdom's Major valuable trade crossroads with the major trading hub and city E-Rantel service between them and their continental Kingdom neighbors to trade valuable martials and goods.

Recently King Ainz Ooal Gown along with 1 of his Diplomatic Ambassadors: Demiurge made a trip to the Raharuth Empire Kingdom Capital city: Arwintar to aggressive negotiation(with the threat of destroying the Baharuth with little effort) with the Baharuth Kingdom Government. King Ainz Ooal Gown wanted the Baharuth Kingdom government to give their Territory area around Katze Plains and most of the Southern tip of the Azerlisia Mountains well as of the some of the land to the Northeast and some of the Northwest edge of their border Region with the Sorcerer Kingdom to have complete Territory connecting the Katze Plains and the southern and southeast side of the tip of the Azerlisia mountains to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. During the negotiations between King Ainz Ooal Gown, Demiurge and the Baharuth Kingdom Government King Ainz Ooal Gown learned that his Kingdom was right in the middle of the Major valuable trade crossroads with the city E-Rantel service as a major trading hub between the Re-Estize Kingdom, Raharuth Empire, Slane Theocracy and the Dragonic Kingdom.

After a few days of negotiations between them both the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Raharuth Empire along with the help their criminal underworld connections were able to leverage the Noble's came to agree and sign a Non-aggression pact that said that either the Sorcerer Kingdom* or the Raharuth Empire won't make any Military aggressive move's each other for roughly 4 years and 6 months among other things. King Ainz Ooal Gown and Demiurge were able to during their Negotiations after learning that the Sorcerer Kingdom was right in the middle of the Major valuable trade crossroads with the city E-Rantel service as a major trading hub between their empire, Re-Estize Kingdom, Slane Theocracy and the Dragonic Kingdom were able to get a favorable Trade deal in their Kingdom's favor. King Ainz Ooal Gown knew that the Raharuth Empire economy heavily relied on trading with their continental neighboring Kingdoms to have their Economy prosperity to improve their citizen's lives for the Better. King Ainz Ooal Gown negotiated with the Raharuth Empire that he and his Kingdom's Government would allow trading caravans into his Kingdom along with some Military conveys to protect them while their traveling to their trade destination for a price of 3.998 million copper coins per a year. The Baharuth empire Kingdom government was at 1st outraged by King Ainz Ooal Gown offer be was forced to take the offer from King Ainz Ooal Gown because they desperately needed access to the Sorcerer Kingdom's Major valuable trade crossroads with the major trading hub and city E-Rantel service between them and their continental Kingdom neighbors to trade valuable materials and goods. The age of The Sorcerer Kingdom has Began.

* * *

*The Coins of the new world are value into 4 elements: Copper, Sliver, Gold and Platinum that all the New world Nations/Kingdoms/Empires use as valuable currencies. The copper coin is the lowest valued currency that all the New world Nations/Kingdoms/Empires exchange with each other. The Sliver coin is the 2nd lowest valued currency that all the New world Nations/Kingdoms/Empires exchange with each other. The Gold coin is the 2nd most valued currency that all the New world Nations/Kingdoms/Empires exchange with each other. The Platinum coin is the highest valued currency that all the New world Nations/Kingdoms/Empires exchange with each other. The Following is the exchange rates for each valued coin:

Platinum Coin Exchange rate is 1 Platinum Coin is wreath 10,000 Copper coins; 1 Platinum coin is wreath 1,000 Sliver coins; 1 Platinum coin is wreath 10 Gold coins and 1 Platinum coin is wreath 1 Platinum coin. Gold Coin Exchange rate is 1 Gold Coin is wreath 1,000 Copper coins; 1 Gold coin is wreath 100 Sliver coins; 1 Gold coin is wreath Gold wreath; 10 Gold coins is wreath 1 Platinum coin. Sliver Coin Exchange rate is 1 Sliver Coin is wreath 10 Copper coins; 1 Sliver coin is wreath 1 sliver coin; 100 Sliver coins is wreath 1 Gold coin and 1,000 sliver coin is wreath 1 Platinum coin. Copper Coin Exchange rate is 1 Copper Coin is wreath 1 copper coin; 10 Copper coins is wreath 1 sliver coin; 1,000 Copper coins is wreath 1 Gold coin and 10,000 copper coins is wreath 1 Platinum coin.

*The Sorcerer Kingdom has a territory that is 250 miles(402.336 Kms) west to east at the furtherest point by 1,908 Miles(3,070.628 kms.) to the North, Northwest, Northeast, south, southwest and southeast border for a total of 477,000 Sq mi(767,657 sq Kms.). The Sorcerer Kingdom has inside it's territory is the southern to southeast tip of the Azerlisia Mountain range; The whole territory of the Great Forest of Tob and with some of their core territory that between the Great forest of Tob, E-Rantel city and the Katze Plains; The Great Tomb of Nazarick along with some of core territory between the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Carne Village and the Katze Plains; The Sorcerer Kingdom directly east of Untamed Alberlod Hill Area; The Sorcerer Kingdom is to the north and northeast of the Slane Theocracy Border Region; The Sorcerer Kingdom is to the North and northeast(most to the east) of the Dragonic Kingdom. The Sorcerer Kingdom is to the west and southwest of the Re-Estize Kingdom Border Region; The Sorcerer Kingdom is to the east and southeast of the Baharuth empire.


	2. Sorcerer Kingdom Government and Railroad

Sorcerer Kingdom Government and Railroad

Date: January 15, 2019, Location: Inside Great Tomb of Nazarick*, King Aizn Ooal Gown's thrown room office, Time: 10:00 A.M.

At has been over 3 weeks sense the establishment of the Sorcerer kingdom King Ainz Ooal Gown has been working and travelling around the clock across his Kingdom's territory in trying to gather some leaders in his Kingdom's most Poplus centered villages, towns and cities(Like E-Rantel city) across his kingdom. He wanted form some type representative government body in his Kingdom with an amount of power and influence within his kingdom to solve the Sorcerer Kingdom Political and Economic problems. King Ooal Gown new that reigning with Absolute power won't work because eventually the Poplus would try to rebel against him causing a possible Civil war and tear his Newly established Kingdom apart. King Ainz Ooal Gown knew Personal he or some of his extremely powerful allies could easily crash the a Possible rebellion against him with overwhelming power. He knew that after suppressing the rebellion and not solving the problems that caused the rebellion and Civil war their would eventually another bloody rebellion and bloody civil war. Finally on January 15, 2019 King Ainz Ooal Gown and some leaders formed the Sorcerer Kingdom Senate in his Kingdom's most Poplus centered villages, towns and cities across his kingdom.

Ainz Ooal Gown decided during his meets with his Kingdom's leaders of his most Poplus centered villages, towns and cities(Like E-Rantel city) across the kingdom to divide his kingdom into 9 Provinces that each have 10 to 11 senators of their own senators for a total 95 Senators. Ainz Ooal Gown decided to share a little less than 1/2(48%) of his Power and Influence to give then the senate enough authority to handle most of his Kingdom's Poplus to not cause a Bloody rebellion and Civil war that would tear his Kingdom apart. He would allow the senate to handle each of their Provinces Internal Politics, policies to government their Provinces and to bring up to him information Kingdom infrastructure and Political bills and if he approved he should pass them through that would effect his Kingdom in the long ran. He won't let pass Political bills that would further decrease his power and authority or any unnecessary infrastructure or any other bills by Vetoing them. He told the senate that he was the 1 in his Kingdom with the authority that could declare war(At least in Public) on another nation if he decided to attack another nation or if another nation attacked his kingdom.

Recently King Ainz Ooal Gown has being working around the clock in his Kingdom's finances to keep his kingdom's economy budget balanced and Prospering into the future. Ainz Ooal Gown decided that with all the Money coming in with both the Re-Estize Kingdom and Raharuth Empire paying him and his Kingdom a Trade Royalist fee to enter into his Kingdom and have some of his Military conveys to protect them while their traveling to their trade destination. As Ainz Ooal Gown thought "How I'm going to kept the money flowing into the Great Tomb of Nazarick to pay for the tomb's expenses each time I spend gold on resetting old traps to keep intruders out or to set up new traps for possible powerful enemies. Even if I decided to exchange all roughly 8.115 million Copper coins for the Quality Gold coins I need to pay for the tomb's expenses I would only roughly got 8,115 Gold coins of the Quality I need to pay for the tomb's expenses. It seems that only 1 solution I will need to have my Kingdom's Living begin set up mining operations to begin mining for Valuable Minerals for Me to use to pay for the upkeep of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, The Sorcerer Kingdom and to possible trade with this world continental Kingdoms and Empires. I will also need some form of Modern transportation to transport the mined Valuable Minerals to the People I Need to refine them to usable coin currency. I think in my time in the old world I use to along with playing YGGDRASIL in my spare time that I use to research some very old modern steam engine and Train car designs. As I Recall their was 1 very old Modern steam engine and train car designs that I liked and learned from doing research that it was 1 of the 1st steam engines: The Adler(German for Eagle) Engine. I think that sense I have an eidetic Memory I'll try examining my memories for the needed memories for me to draw out the plans for The Adler engine along with maybe some useful very old Modern train cars and Railroad track designs for me to use my Magical Staff to possible use high tier Purification spells to possible refining the necessary Material to create The Sorcerer Kingdom's 1st 'Modern' Railroad."

Over the next few hours Ainz Ooal Gown got out some Parchment and a quilled Pen with ink to sketch out the designs of the Adler Engine along some very old Modern train cars as well as a simple 2 track cargo train station. As he extensively examined his Memories for the Memories he was looking for and found them and sketch out the Adler Engine designs and some very old Modern train cars. After Ainz Ooal Gown finished sketching out the Very old modern train he wanted he got into his internal contact messenger and to his Lover Albedo and in nervously calm tone to Albedo, Aizn Ooal Gown "Message Albedo." After a few seconds Albedo answered in a calm and flirty tone, Albedo "Yes My Beloved Ainz how can I be of service?" Ainz Ooal Gown "Albedo I'm going to Azerlisia Mountain Range for business trip I going to need at least 300 Skeleton warriors along with 240 Skeleton horse of Mid tier strength along with 30 of the Great Tomb of Nazarick's largest cargo wagons* and that need I need you to take charge of the Great Tomb of Nazarick while I'm out on this Business trip." Albedo "Of course my King and lord I shall do my best and weren't be disappointed." Ainz Ooal Gown "That is all I ask." Ainz Ooal Gown disconnected his internal contact messenger to Albedo and picked up his very old modern Steam engine and train cars designs and picked up his magical Staff and made his way to the outside southern entrance of the Great tomb of Nazarick and after a few minutes of traveling he made it to the southern entrance of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and saw the business sources he requested from Abledo and walk up to the front of the Colum of cargo wages, Mid tier strength Skeleton horses and Skeleton warriors and said in a commanding tone of Voice, Ainz Ooal Gown "Very Good everyone Now let us begin this Business adventure shall we Teleportation to the Southern tip and western side of the Azerlisia Mountain at the Great Forest of Tob roughly 83 miles from Carne Village."

* * *

Location: Southern tip and western side of the Azerlisia Mountain range in the Tob Province roughly 83 miles from the Carne Village* and 210 miles to the west Great Tomb of Nazarick in the Nazarick Province, Time: 1:45 P.M.

A Teleportation Portal opened up 10 miles away from the Azerlisia Mountains and was at the base of 1 of it mountains and stepped out of the Portal is Ainz Ooal Gown along with his Business sources and it took them a minute to all come through the Portal. As they Finished existing the Portal the Portal Vanished and Aizn Ooal Gown saw that he was in the Great Forest of Tob within a section of the Forest with Karri trees that where up to 6 ft.(1.8288 meters) in diameter that are over 175 ft.(53.34 meters) tall. Over the next few hours Ainz Ooal Gown use some of his extremely powerful spells of Purification, Excavation and destructive to find and gather some the raw building materials to use in beginning construction on a 'Modern' Railroad from at least from his current location to Carne Village roughly 83 miles away from where he was to have a fast mode of transportation to transport People and Resources quicker. Ainz Ooal Gown was able to his spells gather moderately amount of both Railroad ties, Iron ore and stone(roughly 3,750 tons) of both Railroad ties, Iron ore and stone. He ordered 1/2 his skeleton warriors to load 1/3(10 cargo wagons) of his 10 cargo wagons to be loaded with as much Railroad tie lumber(roughly 60 tons); He ordered 1/3 of his cargo wagons to be loaded with as much raw Iron ore(roughly 60 tons); He ordered the remaining of his cargo wagons to be loaded with as much raw stone(roughly 60 tons) to transport to Carve village to pay some of the Carve Village blacksmiths to us their skills at metal working to refine the Iron ore into steel and make into Railroad steel rails to use to construction the Sorcerer Kingdom 1st 'Modern' Railroad. He decided that he would hire some Carne village people as railroad construction workers to construct the Sorcerer Kingdom 1st 'Modern' Railroad.

After he gathered some of the raw building materials to use in begin construction on a 'Modern' Railroad from Southern tip of the western side of the Azerlisia mountain range 83 miles from Carne village. Ainz Ooal Gown took out the Parchments that has the simple cargo train station and steel railroad rails sketch designs to get a look at them both that he sketched out and placed it on a tree stump. His used his Magical staff to cast a lower tier levitation and high tier Purification spell to levitate and Purify roughly a minimal amount(roughly 66 tons) of Iron ore to roughly a minimal amount(50 tons) of refined steal railroad rails along with the needed material to install the steel Railroad rails. After Refining the Iron ore into Steel Railroad rails he ordered his 300 Skeleton warriors to put down their weapons and pick up tools to began building a small sized simple 2 track cargo train station and some 65.536 yards of extra track to do 1/2 a circle of track and the end of the Train station to have a train turn around and a some straight track leading out of the small sized simple train station to give the Crane village construction workers to have starting point to constructed his Sorcerer Kingdom's 1st 'Modern' Railroad from the south tip of the western side of the Azerlisia mountain range 83 miles from Carne village.

After 16 hours of working around the clock construction the Skeleton warrior workers have finished construction of the small sized simple 2 track cargo train station(With a minimal amount(roughly 275 tons) of stone and wooden Railroad ties(roughly 350 tons.).) and some 65.536 yards of extra track to do 1/2 a circle of track and the end of the Train station to have a train turn around and a some straight track leading out of the small sized simple train station. Ainz Ooal Gown wanted to give the Crane village construction workers to have starting point to constructed his Sorcerer Kingdom's 1st 'Modern' Railroad. After the construction of the small sized simple 2 track cargo train station Ainz Ooal Gown turned his attention to his skeleton warriors that have finished the construction of the small sized simple 2 track cargo train station and in a calm commanding tone of Voice, Ainz Ooal Gown "Very good work now got ready to be teleported to the Carne Village." Ainz Ooal Gown waited a minute for his Skeleton warriors to get setup. As they finished Ainz Ooal Gown grabbed his magical staff and in a command tone of voice, Ainz Ooal Gown "Teleport to Carne Village."

* * *

Location: Carne Village in Province Nazarick, Date: January 16, 2019, 10:15 A.M.

A young Carne village farmer(of roughly 23 years) was cutting some firewood to burn to kept himself warm in his home on the just outside the Carne village siege wooden wall around the Carne village from possible enemy attack. As he was picking up his cut up logs he saw some type of Portal open up near his house and his saw his village's Protector and King, King Ainz Ooal Gown who was wear a buttoned up robe; Along with armor hand gantlets and some type of mask covering his face. He saw that as King Ainz Ooal Gown coming out of the Portal and moved to the side he saw 30 Large cargo wagons filled with materials each with 8 Skeleton horses pulling each cargo wagon. He saw King Ainz Ooal Gown coming up to him and he kneed down on 1 knee and bowed his head in respect. Ainz Ooal Gown stopped a few feet away from the farmer and in a commanding and calm tone of voice, Ainz Ooal Gown "Raise citizen,(shifted his tone to a curious and somewhat cautious tone of voice) Can you inform the Carne Village siege wall guards that they King has come with construction materials and requests an audience with your Village leader: Enri Emmot; As while with all the village's blacksmith's for a job as well with some villagers as workers for construction worker jobs." The farmer in a subdue tone of Voice, Farmer "As you wish King Ainz Ooal Gown."

After a few minutes a few of the Goblin siege wall guards as well Carne Village leader: Enri Emmot approached their King Ooal Gown and knee down on 1 knee and bowed their head in respect and Enri Emmot in a calm and somewhat curious tone, Enri Emmot "Welcome King Ainz Ooal Gown how can we be of service to you?" King Ainz Ooal Gown in a commanding and calm tone of Voice, Ainz Ooal Gown "All of you may raise.(Ainz Ooal Gown shifted his attention to Enri Emmot) Erin Emmot I have brought some building materials for You and Carne village to begin a brand new infrastructure transport system.(Ainz Ooal Gown grabbed in his robe the design of simple 2 track cargo train station he sketched out.) Here Erin Emmot this is a Plan of 1 of the brand new Infrastructure transport system building.(Handed Erin the design sketched of the simple 2 track cargo train station on Parchments.)" Erin Emmot grabbed Parchments that Ainz Ooal Gown was handing her. Erin Emmot opened up the Parchments and got a look at the sketch of some type of building that was unknown to her and in a curious tone of voice, Erin Emmot "What type of Building is this your majesty?" Ainz Ooal Gown in a calm tone of voice, Ainz Ooal Gown "Erin the building that I sketch out and designed is call a train station. As to your next question a train a mechanical vehicle that is powered by a steam or diesel and ran out a pair of refined steal rails call tracks without the need of horses and wages or walk or transport building materials and trading goods in extreme long distances. Erin Emmot I would like to talk some of your village's blacksmith's for a job as well with some other of your fellow villagers as workers for construction worker jobs." Erin Emmot "Very well please follow me I'll take you to some our village's blacksmith's for a job."

After walking for 15 minutes Erin Emmot lead her King Ainz Ooal Gown to 2 of her village's Blacksmith workshops blacksmith's of the west side of Carne Village. Ainz Ooal Gown saw both the Blacksmith's(both men: 1 was roughly in his mid-20's and the another man was roughly in his mid-40's.) in their workshops and that they were working on horse shoeing some horses. Ainz Ooal Gown saw Erin Emmot stop in the middle of the Village's dirt road intersects and approach both the Blacksmith's work and in calm commanding tone of voice, Erin Emmot "Exclude Me may I have your attention." Both the Blacksmith's turn their attention for a spilt second and saw their Village's leader Erin Emmot and their King Ainz Ooal Gown. 1 of them in a surprise and somewhat calm tone of voice, Blacksmith(In his mid-40's) "I'll be right with you just give me the time to finish horse shoeing this horse's right front foot." The other Blacksmith in a roughly the same tone of voice, Blacksmith(in his mid-20's) "Same Here Just give me a second I'm nearly finished with horse shoeing this horse." After a minute of waiting both the Blacksmith's exited their Smith workshops and knee down on 1 knee and bowed in respect and 1 of them in a calm and subdued tone of voice, Blacksmith "Welcome King Ainz Ooal Gown how can we be of service to you?"

Ainz Ooal Gown in a calm tone of voice, Ainz Ooal Gown "You all may Raise(Both the Blacksmith's raise to their feet.), Now onto business I have a Job request for guys that will bring a challenge to all your skills in metal work." 1 of the blacksmiths(In his Mid-40's) in a calm tone "what type of Metal work job do you have in mind and how much will me and my fellow blacksmith be paid?" Ainz Ooal Gown "The Type Metal work Job I'm required is for you guys to refine 25 tons the Iron ore I brought into steel and to began the construction of a New mode of transportation.(Ainz Ooal Gown grabbed out of his robe the design of the Adler Train engine and handed it to the Blacksmith talking to him.) Here's the design of the Main Engine it's called a steam engine along with some designs small Passenger, Skeleton Flat, Bulkhead flat and a standard boxcar of the New mode of transportation. As for the rate of Pay I will pay you guys 504 Sliver coins." 1 of the blacksmiths(In his Mid-20's) grabbed the Parchments with the designs of the steam engine along with the designs of a small Passenger, Skeleton Flat, Bulkhead flat and a standard boxcar. 1 of the blacksmiths(In his Mid-40's) in a calm and calculating tone of voice, Blacksmith "According to these designs it will take roughly 2 1/2 months of Metal work to just complete the main steam engine; However would we be able to run this steam engine on it's wheel axle system was just dig in the ground if we try to move it be steam power?"

Ainz Ooal Gown grabbed from his robe a sketch of the design of the track system that was needed to run the steam train on and handed it to the both the blacksmiths and in a calm tone of voice, Ainz Ooal Gown "Here it's the design of the track system that while be needed to run the steam train on." 1 of the Blacksmiths(In his Mid-20's) grabbed the Parchment with the design of the track system need to run the steam train on. After a few minutes of examining the design of the track system 1 of the Blacksmiths(In his Mid-40's) in a calm tone of voice, Blacksmith "According to the designs of the Train track system it the Rails needed for the train to run are huge. Your Majesty it will a week for us to redesign and rebuild our Blacksmith workshops to the right sizes to begin refining the iron ore you brought with you into steel rails to have the steam train to run on." Ainz Ooal Gown to Erin Emmont in a calm commanding tone of Voice, Ainz Ooal Gown "Erin Emmont show the Blacksmiths the designs of the train station on the Parchment I give you." Erin Emmont in a calm subdued tone of voice, Erin Emmont "As you wish your highness." Erin Emmont handed the blacksmiths of train station her king give her to which the blacksmith's grabbed the Parchment from her hand. Ainz Ooal Gown "That's the design of the simple small 2 track train station I'm requesting both you and some of your fellow Carne Village residents to construction that I'm will to pay up to 25 of them if they decided to stay on as Railroad construction workers 75 copper coins for yard 10.6667 meters of track they set including the simple 2 track cargo train station.(He turned his Attention to Erin Emmont) Erin Emmont I have been able create a small simple 2 track cargo train station near the Southern tip, western side of the Azerlisia Mountain range in the Great Forest of Tob that is ready for some of your Blacksmiths that are will travel to refine 3,675 tons of Iron ore into steel Rails for a steam train to run on; As well with some of your fellow Carne Village residents to construction that I'm will to pay up to 25 of them if they decided to stay on as Railroad construction workers 75 copper coins for every 10.6667 yards of track they set.

I have as well have used some of my high tier magical spells of Purification have refined over 3,400 tons of wooden Railroad ties. I'm willing to use My High-tier magic to provide the Railroad workers with protection by having some of My Mid-tier Death Knights to protection the railroad workers from dangerous creatures in the Great Forest of Tob. As well as using my teleportation magic to transport some of your Blacksmiths that are will travel to refine 3,675 tons of Iron ore into steel Rails for a steam train to run on; As well with 25 of your fellow Carne Village residents as construction workers to construction a railroad from Carne Village to the Southern tip, western side of the Azerlisia Mountain range in the Great Forest of Tob." Erin Emmot in a curious tone of voice, Erin Emmot "I Maybe able assemble 2 more of my Village's blacksmith's and 25 Carne Village residents came up give me sometime to assemble an exploration force to go into the Great Forest of Tob." Ainz Ooal Gown "I give a day to prepare an exploration force while I assemble some Mid-Tier Death Knights as a escort and protection force from dangerous creatures in the Great Forest of Tob."

Time: January 17, 2019, 2:15 P.M.

As Erin Emmot finished gather 2 more of her Village's blacksmiths and 25 of her follow residents for construction workers with some supply wagons filled with basic goods to survive in the Great Forest of Tob to construction a railroad from Carne Village to the Southern tip, western side of the Azerlisia Mountain range in the Great Forest of Tob. Ainz Ooal Gown was able during Erin Emmot was gathering an exploration force he was able to gather 30 Mid-Tier Death Knights. A member of the Carne Village exploration force approached his King, King Ainz Ooal Gown his kneeled on 1 of his knees and bowed in respect in which Ainz Ooal Gown in a commanding and calm tone of Voice, Ainz Ooal Gown "You may Raise is the exploration ready for the trip to the Southern tip, western side of the Azerlisia Mountain range in the Great Forest of Tob." The Member of the Carne village in a subdued calm tone of Voice, Member of the Carne Village "Yes you Majesty we're ready for the trip." Ainz Ooal Gown "Very well(Ainz Ooal Gown grabbed his Magical staff) Teleport to the Great Forest of Tob."

* * *

Location: Southern tip and western side of the Azerlisia Mountain range in the Tob Province roughly 83 miles from the Carne Village* and 210 miles to the west Great Tomb of Nazarick in the Nazarick Province, Time: 2:15 P.M.

A Teleportation Portal opened up few 100 ft. away from Great Forest of Tob small simple 2 track cargo train station and stepped out of the Portal is Ainz Ooal Gown along with the Carne Village Exploration force and it took them a minute to all come through the Portal. As they Finished existing the Portal the Portal Vanished and Aizn Ooal Gown in calm tone of voice, Ainz Ooal Gown "Here we are Members of the Carne Village Exploration force may begin construction from the small simple 2 track train station in the Great forest of Tob to Carne Village." The member of the Carne Village in subdue tone of voice, Member of the Carne Village "Very well King Ainz Ooal Gown." Ainz Ooal Gown in a calm and somewhat concurred tone of Voice, Ainz Ooal Gown "I'll be leaving back to The Great tomb of Nazarick Good luck and may what Gods there are watch over you.(Ainz Ooal Gown grabbed his Magical staff) Teleport to The Great Tomb of Nazarick."

Location: Inside Great Tomb of Nazarick, King Aizn Ooal Gown's thrown room office

A Teleportation portal opened up in the thrown room office and stepped out of the portal is Ainz Ooal Gown. As Ainz Ooal Gown finished existing the Portal the Portal vanished Ainz saw his Lover Albedo inside the thrown room kneeing on 1 knee and bowed in respect. Ainz Ooal Gown in nervous and somewhat calm tone "You may Raise Albedo." Albedo in excited and flirty tone of voice, Albedo "Welcome back and Home Lord Ainz Ooal Gown(Albedo then jumped at Ainz Ooal Gown.) I want you now(Albedo become to strip nude and had sexual Intercourse with her lover Ainz Ooal Gown.)."

* * *

*Great Tomb of Nazarick is the unofficial Capital of the Sorcerer Kingdom is roughly 240 miles to the northeast of the city E-Rantel; 83 miles northeast of The Carne Village; 83 miles to the southwest of the Azerlisia Mountain range; 42 miles from the Sorcerer Kingdom and Raharuth Empire border Region and 208 from the western side border region with the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Re-Estize Kingdom.

*The Great Tomb largest Cargo wage were designed similarly to the Conestoga Wagon that could carry up to 6 tons of materials when fully loaded and need 8 horses to pull a fully loaded wagon.

*Carne Village is roughly 83 miles to the northeast of the city E-Rantel; 83 miles southeast of The Great Tomb of Nazarick; 83 miles to the southwest of the Azerlisia Mountain range.


	3. Sorcerer Kingdom Expansion

Sorcerer Kingdom Expansion

Date: May 23, 2019

It as been little over 4 months sense the founding of the Sorcerer kingdom and their Railroad from Carne Village to Tob Village is still under construction. For the past few months the commander and chief of all the Sorcerer Kingdom's Undead forces: Demiurge with permission from his Sorcerer King: Ainz Ooal Gown has been doing covert military operations within the Newly established Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom within the Alberlod Hills area that is bordering them, The Re-Estrize Kingdom, Slane Theocracy and the Roble Holy Kingdoms. Demiurge was able to persuade Ainz Ooal Gown to enact another stage of his plans to conquer the world and bring the world under Ainz Ooal Gown control and power. Thanks to his superior intelligence network of Spies and assassins Demiurge was able to find key High value Political and economical targets within the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom that opposed them in having their 2 Kingdoms merge into a stronger, more stability and more Powerful Kingdom. Finally on May 1, 2019 Demiurge with orders from Ainz Ooal Gown assassinated all Key High value Political and economy targets within the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom that opposed them. This caused massive Political and Economy unrest within the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom to the point that the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom was on the edge of collapse and was now a failing state Kingdom. Only a few key Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom governmental and economical Politicians(that supported Ainz Ooal Gown Plan for Unification.) survival but could barely maintain the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom.

Recently on May 15, 2019 the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom sent their ambassadors and diplomats to the Sorcerer Kingdom capital: E-Rantal city to negotiate a possible Unification of their 2 Kingdoms into a stronger, more stability and more Powerful Kingdom. As they come into the count yard of the Sorcerer Kingdom senate and saw the Sorcerer Kingdom supreme leader and King: King Ainz Ooal Gown setting in a chair on 1 end of a conference table along with 2 other Heteromorphic along with 5 Death Knights as security body guards. 1 Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom Diplomats' walked up to King Ainz Ooal Gown and take out a hand to stake his hand. Ainz Ooal Gown responded by taking out his skeleton right hand and shook his hand and in a calm and commanding tone of Voice, Ainz Ooal Gown "Hello, I'm Sorcerer King: Ainz Ooal Gown of the Sorcerer Kingdom;(He turned to his right.) This is my Head of state: Albedo of the Sorcerer Kingdom;(He turned to his left) This is my commander and chief of my Undead Military forces and of the Sorcerer Kingdom: Demiurge." Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom Diplomat "I'm King Aegeus Daley of the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom;(He turned to his right.) This my Secretary of state: Deacon Gaige; (he turned to his left.) This Captain Kaapo Noaki of my Royal Guards."

So began the negotiation talks between the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom Diplomat and Sorcerer Kingdom leaders in the possibly of merging their Kingdom with the Sorcerer Kingdom into a stronger, more stability and more Powerful United Kingdom. The negotiates between both the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom Diplomat and Sorcerer Kingdom leaders when on for 8 days and on May 23,2019 both the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom the Sorcerer Kingdom merging into a single United Kingdom. During the negotiates between Ainz Ooal Gown and the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom ambassadors and diplomats when well and with the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom agreeing to merge their Kingdom with the Sorcerer Kingdom into a Single United Kingdom. After the Merging of their 2 Kingdoms Ainz Ooal Gown decided not to change his Kingdom's name and Just keep it as is: The Sorcerer Kingdom*. During the Negotiations Ainz Ooal Gown said the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom diplomats that he would give each of their Kingdom's Provinces a degree of autonomy with his Kingdom for them to do their own internal politics, policies to govern their provinces. As well with each of their Kingdom provinces having 10 to 11 senators of their own senators with his Kingdom's senate to handle most of their Kingdom's Poplus to not cause a Bloody rebellion and civil war that would tear his Kingdom apart. He would allow them to bring up to him information Kingdom infrastructure and Political bills and if he approved he should pass them through that would effect his Kingdom in the long ran. Ainz Ooal Gown told them that the alterative was of them having their Kingdom collapse completely creating a power vacuum in the region for other region powers to conquer their lands and people that could slaughter 10,000's of their people.

Over the Next few weeks the Sorcerer King: Ainz Ooal Gown send into his Newly conquered lands: Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom a company of over 300 Death Knights to keep in line the Poplus and Politicians of the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom. He as well have his Kingdom's most skilled spies in his Kingdom's intelligence network of spies to keep a close eye on them movements to make sure they don't take bribes to increase the amount of Political corruption within his newly conquered Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom. As time when on the amount of political corruption among the Political Elite of the Former Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom decreased dramatically. The Poplus of the from Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom saw that thanks to their way of life increased in quality with their Political elite under the threat of death if they pursue Personal gain or look the other way of problems by accepted Bribes of Influential People that wanted them to turn a blind eye to their criminal activates.

* * *

*After the Merging of both Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom and the old Sorcerer Kingdom; The New Sorcerer Kingdom has a territory that is 2,998.2857 miles(4,825.2731 Kms.) west to east at the furthest point by 339.2857 miles(546.0274 kms.) to the North, Northwest, Northeast, south, southwest and southeast border for a total of 1.0172 million Sq. mi(1.6371 million sq. Kms.). The Sorcerer Kingdom has inside it's territory is the southern to southeast tip of the Azerlisia Mountain range; The whole territory of the Great Forest of Tob and with some of their core territory that between the Great forest of Tob, E-Rantel city and the Katze Plains; The Great Tomb of Nazarick along with some of core territory between the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Carne Village and the Katze Plains; As well all of the Alberlod Hill Area and has 2 coastlines between 2 of the New world's ocean's: Megáli okeanó(Greek meaning Great Ocean) and Nótos dytikós thálassa(Greek meaning Southwestern Sea); The Sorcerer Kingdom is to the north and northeast of the Slane Theocracy Border Region; The Sorcerer Kingdom is to the North and northeast(most to the east) of the Dragonic Kingdom. The Sorcerer Kingdom is to the west and southwest of the Re-Estize Kingdom Border Region; The Sorcerer Kingdom is to the east and southeast of the Baharuth empire.

The Sorcerer Kingdom Geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 30%) of the Sorcerer Kingdom Territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(20%) of the Sorcerer Kingdom Territory land are hilly regions; Some(10%) of the Sorcerer Kingdom Territory is of Mountain ranges; Some(10%) of Sorcerer Kingdom is covered in forested Areas and the remaining(40%) of their Kingdom territory is desert.

After the merge with the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom the Sorcerer Kingdom has a total of 17 Provinces within their territory with a total of 179 senators in the Sorcerer Kingdom senate to handle most of their Kingdom's Poplus to not cause a Bloody rebellion and civil war that would tear the Sorcerer Kingdom apart. Sorcerer King: Ainz Ooal Gown would allow them to bring up to him information Kingdom infrastructure and Political bills and if he approved he should pass them through that would effect his Kingdom in the long run.


	4. Begin of the New world Industrial Age

Begin of the New world Industrial Age

Date: September 30, 2019

Sense the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom King Ainz Ooal Gown ordered that a census of the Population be taken to know how many people are in his Kingdom. During the census taking of his Kingdom's population Ainz Ooal Gown heard that over 3/4 of the E-Rantal city's population(90,000 inhabits) left the city after Re-Estize kingdom was forced to secede the city and some of their surrounding territory to have a solid broad border region with the Re-Estize Kingdom. He heard that his census takers have found roughly 17 more small villages* Hidden or forget villages with Isolated populations. Finally as Late-2019 King Ainz Ooal Gown was able to get a rough census of his Kingdom's population of 57,148 living habits(Humans, Elves, Dwarves and Goblins Etc..). Sense the introduction of a new infrastructure transportation system: Railroad; The Sorcerer Kingdom Railroad line from the Azerlisia Mountain range to Carne Village began construction of the railroad line and word spread on the Carne Village requesting and hiring more and more people as railroad workers to help build the Azerlisia Mountain range to Carne Village Railroad line faster. The Great Forest of Tob Expedition force have setup a small mining Village that they named after the Great Forest of Tob: Tob village.

As the Tob Village settlement Habits and workers have began to mine and gathering of stone from stone Quarries, gathering and cut down of massive trees to make wooden railroad ties and mine and gathering of Iron ore to constructed the Railroad line from Tob Village to Carne village they created or improve a road from Tob Village to both Carne Village and Great Tomb of Nazarick to have a road to use cargo wagons to transport back and forward mined stone, gathered massive trees to refine into making wooden railroad ties and mined Iron ore to constructed the Railroad line from Tob Village to Carne Village. With the construction of the Tob-Carne Village Railroad line well underway the Blacksmith workshop's both in the Carne Village and Tob Village near the Southern tip and western side of the Azerlisia Mountian range have been working around the clock in refining mined Iron ore into steel rails along with other necessary material(Railroad spikes, screws, nuts and bolts) to connect each steel railings together. With the demand of refined steel extremely high along with their own duties as experienced Blacksmiths the both the Carne Village and Tob Village Blacksmith's where forced to train a huge amount Blacksmith's apprentices that specialize in creating Railroad steel rails and other necessary material to connect each steel railing together. The Blacksmith's of both Villages have in act have developed 2 of the Sorcerer Kingdom's 1st 'Modern' factories in metal work and assemble line in refining Iron ore into Railroad steel rails and other necessary materials to connect each steel railing together. As the Modern Factories in metal work assemble line began the on the job training with the Carne Village and Tob Village experienced blacksmith's began to mass produce Railroad Steel rails and other necessary materials to connect each steel railings together and other types of metal materials(Platinum, Gold, Sliver and Copper ore etc..) to supply Villages, towns and cities to prosperity into the future.

As Both the Carne Village and Tob Village Masonry workers worked around the clock cutting and mining stone to use in the construct the Railroad line train stations from Tob Village to Carne Village as well to create a stone road from Tob Village to both Carne Village and Great Tomb of Nazarick to have a stone road to use cargo wagons to transport back and forward gathered and mined massive amounts of stone trees to constructed the Railroad line and train stations from Tob Village to Carne Village. As for the Carne Village and Tob Village masonry workers working around the clock in cutting and mining stone in the construct the Railroad line train stations from Tob Village to Carne Village as well to create a stone road. With the demand of stone extremely high the both the Carne Village and Tob Village masonry workers where forced to train a huge amount masonry apprentices that specialize in cutting and mining stone. The Masonry workers of both Villages have in act have developed 2 of the Sorcerer Kingdom's 1st 'Modern' stone Quarries and assemble line to cut and mine stone in the construct the Railroad line train stations from Tob Village to Carne Village as well to create a stone road and other types of rock materials to supply villages, towns and cities to prosperity into the future.

As Both the Carne Village and Tob Village Lumber workers worked around the clock cutting down of massive trees and create from the cut down trees to wooden railroad ties to use in the construct the Railroad line from Tob Village to Carne Village. They used newly created or improved road from Tob Village to both Carne Village and Great Tomb of Nazarick to have a road to use cargo wagons to transport back and forward gathered massive trees to refine into making wooden railroad ties to constructed the Railroad line from the Azerlisia Mountain range Village: Tob Village to Carne Village. As for the Carne Village and Tob Village lumber workers working around the clock in cutting down massive trees and creating from the cut down trees into wooden Railroad ties. With the demand of wooden Railroad ties extremely high the both the Carne Village and Tob Village lumber workers where forced to train a huge amount Lumber apprentices that specialize in creating wooden Railroad ties. The Lumber workers of both Villages have in act have developed 2 of the Sorcerer Kingdom's 1st 'Modern' lumber yards and assemble line to turn massive cut down trees into wooden Railroad ties and other types of wooden materials to supply villages, towns and cities to prosperity into the future.

Recently on September 30, 2019 the Sorcerer Kingdom Railroad line from the Tob Village to Carne Village is finally completed and ready for service to transport by train Passengers, materials and trading goods from Carne Village to Tob Village. As of September 30, 2019 assemble line metal workers at Carne Village have completed the construction of 3 Adler steam engines along with 6 small Passenger train cars(that each small passenger train car is large enough to carry 8 passengers.). With the 3 Adler Steam engines along with 6 small Passenger train cars Carne village Leader Erin Emmot would have 2 steam engines each with 3 passenger train cars to have 2 train to transport and passengers and workers back and forward from Tob Village to Carne Village as a possible replace for the horse draw passenger carriage with passenger trains. Along with the construction of the Passenger train cars both the assemble line metal workers in both villages have constructed some small cargo train cars(2 Skeleton Flat cars, 2 Bulkhead Flat cars, 1 tanker train car and a boxcar train car.) to transport both Raw building materials(Logs and iron ore etc..), some refined building materials(Steel, Wooden Planks and stone etc..) and other materials(Like Platinum, Gold, sliver and copper ores.) and trading goods between them by train. Erin Emmot decided to send the last Adler engine along with 3 cargo train cars(a Skeleton flat car and 2 Bulkhead flat cars.) to Tob Village to replace the horse draw cargo carriage with cargo freight trains.

Over the next few weeks with the Tob-Carne Village Railroad line operational the Railroad was quickly showing the Sorcerer Kingdom's senators how a steam engine could transport a massive amount of cargo freight as well to transport passengers at a faster speed and rate then the old horse draw cargo and passenger carriages. A few of the Sorcerer Kingdom's senators have even road the Tob-Carne Village Railroad line as passengers and found that a train(at least with the current Adler steam engine.) could take only a few hours(2 hours and 5 minutes) to get to from Carne Village to Tob Village; Instead of taking a few days(Roughly 2 days) by horse draw carriage to transport cargo freight and passengers. Most of the Sorcerer Kingdom senators(roughly 134 of 179 senators) saw the a potential of this New Infrastructure transport system as a new revolutionary transport system to transport people, cargo freight and Trading goods within the Sorcerer Kingdom to improve the lives of the Sorcerer kingdom and improve the efficiency of transporting people, cargo freight and trading goods.

On October 25, 2019 a Sorcerer Kingdom senator named Alastair Damon along with a collation of 134 senators and with some of Sorcerer Kingdom's governmental Judicial courts, Influential traders and economists to draft up a massive expansion Infrastructure bill to expanded this New Infrastructure transportation system: Railroad as a National transportation system within the nation's provinces to transport people, cargo freight and trading goods with each other especially in the Katze Plains* with the Ypógeies Pigés Neroú and Katze Provinces. Over the next few days the Sorcerer Kingdom had a very heat debate and ended with Alastair Damon's bill being hammered out and finalized. The Sorcerer Kingdom senate send a senate envoy to their Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown to see if he would either sign Alastair Damon's Massive expansion Infrastructure bill into action or Veto it. As the senate envoy returned to the Senate senator Alastair Damon was pleased to see that King Ainz Ooal Gown have decided sign his massive expansion Infrastructure bill into action. Following the sign of the Alastair Damon's massive expansion Infrastructure bill the senate asked the Leaders of both Carne and Tob Villages that if they would agree to would a modest amount of National funding and people for that to help train more and more Blacksmith's as well other workers to develop each of their Sorcerer Kingdom's province's to what they call a 'Modern' factories in metal work and assemble line in refining Iron ore into steel and in teaching other workers how to build steam engines as well Passenger and cargo freight train cars to transport massive amounts of passengers and cargo freight by Railroad;As well as a 'Modern' lumber yards and assemble line to in turn massive cut down trees into wooden railroad ties among other types 'Modern' factories and 'Modern' Lumber yards as well 'Assemble lines' to do massive mining of Raw Building materials and mine minerals to refine into fright cargo and trading goods around for people of the Sorcerer Kingdom to proper into the future. The New world Industrial Age has began.

* * *

*The Following is of some of the small villages and locations across the Sorcerer Kingdom territory: 3 of the small villages are in the E-Rantel Province(With E-Rantel city as the Province's capital city; 1 small village is roughly 83 miles directly to the west of E-Rantel city; 1 small village: Monopáti Stathmós is to directly to the east from E-Rantel city and 5 miles away from the Sorcerer Kingdom-Raharuth Empire border region; The last small Village: Ypógeio Neró is roughly 238 miles to the southeast(more so to the south). 3 of the small villages are in the Ypógeies Pigés Neroú Province(with small village Ypógeio Neró Pigís as it's capital and is roughly 239 miles away from Sorcerer Kingdom-Dragonic Kingdom border region to the roughly 94 miles away from the Sorcerer Kingdom-Slane Theocracy border region. 1 small village: Kataigída Tis Erímou is 3 miles away to the east from the Sorcerer Kingdom-Slane Theocracy border region, 91 miles away to the northwest(more so to the west.) from Ypógeio Neró Pigís village, 119 miles away to the southeast from the E-Rantel Province Village Ypógeio Neró; The last small village is 4 miles away to the west from the Sorcerer Kingdom-Raharuth Empire border region, 247 miles away from the west from Kataigída Tis Erímou, 143 miles to southeast(more so to the east) from the E-Rantel Province village: Monopáti Stathmós.) 2 of the small villages are in the Katze Province(with small village Kryfó Monopáti as it's capital and is roughly 15 miles away from Sorcerer Kingdom-Dragonic Kingdom border region to the roughly 166 miles away from the Sorcerer Kingdom-Slane Theocracy border region. The last small village: Krymméno Neró is 9 miles away to the east from the Sorcerer Kingdom-Slane Theocracy border region, 9 miles away from the Sorcerer Kingdom-Dragonic Kingdom border region, 215 miles away to the southeast(more so to the east.) from Ypógeies Pigés Neroú Province Kataigída Tis Erímou village.

*Katze Plains region provinces of the Sorcerer Kingdom is the Major agriculture area and center of the Sorcerer kingdom supply the sorcerer Kingdom's Population with Food to not let them starve and suffer.


	5. Gifts From a King

Gifts from a King

 _ _The Following is a flashback of a few events that happen in the time sense the New world Industrial age Began...__

 _ _On October 7, 2019, Inside The Great Tomb of Nazarick, King Ainz Ooal Gown received word from his floor guardians that Sebas Tian and Tuareninya Veyran decided to get engaged and married. After heard the news Ainz Ooal Gown summoned both of them to the Great Tomb of Nazarick and Sorcerer Kingdom Throne room. After a hour of waiting Sebas and Tuareninya came into the Throne room and approached Ainz Ooal Gown who was seating on his throne with Albedo only a few ft. to the left of him. As they both came within a few ft. of the throne they kneeled in respect to Ainz Ooal Gown. Ainz Ooal Gown in a calm commanding tone of Voice to Sebas, Ainz Ooal Gown "Sebas Just recently I have been hearing some disturbing rumors within the Great Tomb of Nazarick of You and Yuareninya Veyran becoming engaged and decided to get married. Tell Me Sebas are the rumors true of you and Yareninya?" Sebas in a subdue and calm tone of Voice, Sebas "Yes Lord Ainz the Rumors are true do you disapprove?" Ainz "Not at all Sebas However Sebas you do know that Yareninya is Moral Human and if you do decided to go through your decision of marrying Yareninya she will have a very short live compare to us." Sebas "I'm aware of that fact and I came here to you as well with answered your questions to ask a request if you will allow it." Ainz "I will heard your request and decided rather or not to grant it." Sebas "Thank you Ainz, My request is that will you be willing to bless Yareninya and owner marriage. As well possible find a loop hole to increase Yareninya's lifespan and strength."__

 _ _Ainz thought for roughly a minute and decided to Grant Sebas's request and decided to bless Sebas and Yareninya marriage as well came up with a possible solution in increasing Yareninya lifespan and strength. Ainz in a commanding and calm tone of Voice, Ainz "Very well Sebas I will bless your marriage with Yareninya.(Ainz turned his attention to Yareninya.) Yareninya please come right up next to me on my right side or left side from your viewpoint." Yareninya in a subdue and calm tone of Voice, Yareninya "As you command King Ainz Ooal Gown." Yareninya approached Ainz right side and Ainz placed his left skeletal hand on Yareninya's left shoulder and everyone in the Throne room saw Ainz spell casting Technique circles and began to chant a high tier magical spell. Over the next few seconds Ainz Ooal Gown spent casting his high tier magical spell on Yareninya he heard her scream out in pain from what the spell was doing to her. As he finished casting the spell he should his hand off of Yareninya's shoulder and saw her fall to the ground shaking and crying from the pain from the spell Ainz cast on her. For a full minute Yareninya stayed on the floor shaking and crying until most of the pain finally subsided and Yareninya could feel within a very powerful power with her; As well a massive increase in her body's natural physical strength and could feel as sense of clearly. Yareninya got up from the floor and in a curious tone of voice to Ainz Ooal Gown, Yareninya "Your majesty what have you done to me?"__

 _ _Ainz Ooal Gown in a calm tone of Voice to Yareninya, Ainz "Yareninya I used this Magical Item(Ainz shown her 1 of his rings on his left hand's index finger) it's called Shooting star it's a ring that will grant whoever uses it a wish of whatever they want or desire. I used the ring Shooting star to grant Sebas wish of find a way to prolong your life and strength to be with him for Eternity. I use the Shooting star ring to cast a 7th Tier Transformation onto you that Transformed you into a 1/2 Human, 1/2 Dragon becoming a Heteromorphic/Human hybrid in some sense similar to all of us here in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Yareninya you now are able sense the transformation if you want to learn Magic can use most of the Mythical spells that most if not all the habits of this world considers impossible like 7th Tier magical spell with a modest amount of energy and effect. You should even cast some of the Most powerful 8th tier Magical spells but it would cost you a Heavy amount of energy and effect that would cause you heavy exhausted. How sadly you can't cast less you want to die from expensing all your energy and strength any 9th Tier or higher spells because the Human half of you won't be able to handle the amount of energy and strength required to cast them." Yareninya had a shocked and awed look her face and in a calm tone of Voice, Yareninya "Thank you your Majesty I and Sebas are for every in your debt." Ainz in a calm and somewhat smug tone of voice, Ainz "Indeed You both do I will call upon you Yareninya if I ever need help for you to repaid your debt to me. I Hope the 2 of you of a long and happy marriage and lives together. Now if you excuse Me I'm going to my bedroom to rest." All those present in united Voice "As you wish King Ainz Ooal Gown."__

 _ _After a few hours inside King Aizn Ooal Gown's thrown room office Ainz Ooal Gown was talking out loud to himself in a thoughtful way, Ainz "Man with the continent attention Albedo is giving me she really does love me and wants us to have some offspring and Heirs to the throne of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the Sorcerer Kingdom. Have their is a serious problem within Albedo's logic she kept for forgetting that I'm a High Tier Undead as well being a skeleton and don't even have any of the necessary reproductive organs to produce offspring with her.(Just then Ainz had a revelation idea popped into his head.) Wait a minute I came use My Magical Item and Ring: The shooting star to Grant Albedo's wish for him and her to have some heirs to the Great Tomb of Nazarick and The Sorcerer Kingdom.(Ainz got up from his deck and stripped off is royal clothing until he was down to his bare bone skeleton.) 1st thing I need to due is to cast a low tier Illusion spell on myself to see what I would look like if I had living skin to give I and Albedo's children." Ainz Ooal Gown chant and cast his Low tier Illusion spell and after he finished casting his spell he got a look at the Illusion. He saw that in the Illusion that if he had living skin is that he has a heavy muscular physique and has a much bigger upper body then a human. He saw the his lower body was also heavy muscular physique and that he has protect good and moderately large sexual 'equipment'. He saw in the Illusion that he has a head of hair that is black and that he has dark brown eyes with Red Pupils. He saw in the Illusion that he has a muscular face with a very sharply pointed chin with as well with Roughly round Human sized ears; Along with evening distributed skin across his face with an average shape and sized nose and modest sized eyebrows.__

 _ _After he examined his Illusion of himself with living skin he when up to his desk and pull out a piece of Parchment from his desk drawer and placed his right skeletal hand on the Parchment and cast a low tier scrying spell and after a few seconds he removed his right skeletal hand and he caught a look a what he scryed on the Parchment. He saw that He scryed the a picture of himself with living skin on himself. As he got redress he thought to himself "Prefect everything is in place now comes the scary part in contacting Albedo to discuss if she would like to have children with me." Ainz Ooal Gown got into his internal contact messenger and to his Lover Albedo and in nervously calm tone to Albedo, Ainz Ooal Gown "Message Albedo." After a few seconds Albedo answered in a calm and flirty tone, Albedo "Yes My Beloved Ainz how can I be of service?" Ainz "Albedo Please come into my Bedroom I would like to discuss something with you." Albedo Still in a very flirtish and excited tone, Albedo "I'll have been waiting for to say that for a long time I'm on my way."__

 _ _After a few seconds of the message he send to Albedo he heard his bedroom's doors swing open and Albedo ran up and tackled her lover Ainz Ooal Gown to which Ainz Ooal Gown quickly gently pushed her off him and in a commanding tone of Voice, Ainz Ooal Gown "Albedo stop tackling me I know you madly love me but you need to restraint yourself." Albedo "As you wish my king." Ainz Ooal Gown in a calm and somewhat nervous, Ainz Ooal Gown "Now onto business Albedo I having come to realize that I won't be able to production you any offspring at least by conventional means.(Ainz saw a sadly and disappointed expression on Albedo.) Albedo I do have a work around for this problem as you saw when I used 1 of my Magical items and ring: Shooting star that could Grant a wish whoever holds the Magical Item to grant Sebas Tian request wish in prolonging and increasing his finance Tuareninya Veyran to which I granted. Albedo I have decided that if you wanted us to have Heirs to the Great Tomb of Nazarick and The Sorcerer Kingdom throne; However Albedo there is a catch.(Ainz lift up his right skeletal arm and hand and point his index finger at the Parchment of a picture of himself if he had living skin.) Please walk over to my desk and look at the Parchment on my desk there's something on it that I want you to look at." Albedo nodded her head in obedience and walked over to where Ainz was directing her.__

 _ _As she picked up the Parchment she got a good look at what she was looking at. As she looked at the Picture on the Parchment she saw the picture of a heavy muscular Human that looked somewhat handsome for a Human. Albedo in a calm and somewhat curious tone, Albedo "Why is there a Picture of a human in your bedroom?" Ainz in a calm tone of Voice, Ainz "Albedo look at the picture in more detail and you'll see why there is a Human picture in our bedroom." Albedo did and she saw it and was shocked to see that the picture was that of her lover: Ainz Ooal Gown as if he had Living skin and dropped the Parchment. Albedo in a shocking, somewhat curious and some anger tone of Voice, Albedo "Why did you create this Picture of yourself as a disgusted Human." Ainz "Albedo watch your tone that is your only warning. I created that Picture of myself with Living skin to give me an idea of if I decided to use the Ring: Shooting Star to Grant your wish to bare our children and heirs to the Great Tomb of Nazarick and The Sorcerer Kingdom throne. I wanted to see myself with living skin with facial and physical features to give our children some of My Facial and Physical features."__

 _ _Albedo in an excited tone of Voice, Albedo "My Love are you going to grant my wish in me bearing your children." Ainz Ooal Gown in a calm tone of Voice, Ainz Ooal Gown "Yes Albedo and In-case your wondering our children will be human the answer is no. Our children be like your Race Albedo: Succubi." Albedo "Thank you My King and love." Ainz "Please come right up next to me on my right side." Albedo did as she was told and walked up to Ainz's right side and felt Ainz placed his right skeletal hand on her belly area and saw he use a spell casting Technique circle and began to chant a high tier magical spell. Over the next few seconds Ainz Ooal Gown spent casting his high tier magical spell on Albedo he heard her moan with intense pleasure from what the spell was doing to her. Ainz took his hand from Albedo and in a calm tone of voice, Ainz "It's done Albedo you now are carrying the seed of life within you. Don't do anything stressful or you might loss the seed of life other than that all we have to do as wait roughly 9 months for our child to enter this new world." Albedo "Thank you My love I'm forever grateful and shall show an even deeper devotion to you."__

 _ _9 months later...__

 _ _on May 13, 2020 Albedo give birth to both her and Ainz surprise a set twins: 1 Beautiful baby Girl and baby boy. Albedo's follow floor Guardians congratulated her and where happy that the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the Sorcerer Kingdom Now have heirs to the Throne in-case Ainz Ooal Gown decided to leave them. Albedo and Ainz decided to name their daughter Hinata Gown after Ainz Mother and their son Tabula Gown after Albedo's creator. Hinata Gown had her mother's black hair, her mother's colored eyes, Her father's shaped eyes and has a mixture of both her father's and mother facial structures. Tabula Gown had his father's black hair, his father's colored eyes, his mother's shaped eyes and has a mixture of both his father's and mother facial structures.__

 _ _end of Flashback...__


	6. Prosperity I: Sorcerer Kingdom

Prosperity I: Sorcerer Kingdom

Date: August 13, 2020

Sense the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom as well with the invention/introduction of the Adler steam engine and railroad with word quickly spreading across the New world Continental Kingdoms/Empires/Nations. Some of the people in the New word Continental nations decided to move into the Sorcerer Kingdom despite their nation's warnings of how extremely Evil as well Powerful the Sorcerer Kingdom's King, King Ainz Ooal Gown and his allies are. As of Mid-2020 the Sorcerer Kingdom's population increased by 4.908x's with the Population of the Sorcerer Kingdom is roughly over 194,749 of the living(Humans, Elves, Dwarves and Goblins.). With all the immigrations come from the Continental nations and where they settled or where told to settle to spread out the Population of sorcerer Kingdom most evenly; As of Mid-2020 all of the Sorcerer Kingdom's Villages have been transformed into small sized towns* with the demand of Building materials increase dramatically for all Villages. With the dramatically increase in the demand of building materials from all the Villages dramatically increased further strain on inner core provinces the Sorcerer Kingdom Railroad stretching the inner core Railroad to it's limit.

* * *

Recently King Ainz Ooal Gown along with some of his Kingdom's ambassadors have made contact with the Dwarves Kingdom* government: The Dwarves Regency Council. Ainz Ooal Gown and his ambassadors spend the past few weeks have been debating as well negotiating with each other on establishing Diplomat ties and trade agreements with each other. Finally after weeks of negotiating the Sorcerer Kingdom and Dwarves Kingdom government representatives have on August 13, 2020 signed a non-aggression Pack with each other that would last for 9 years and 9 months; As well with a trade agreement with each other to trade goods with each other. The Dwarves Kingdom representatives were able to very persuasively negotiate on their part with King Ainz Ooal Gown and his representatives to that Sorcerer Kingdom government give them the blueprints of the Sorcerer Kingdom's new Revolutionary Transportation system: The Steam Engine along with some train cars that travelers have being spreading word of across the land to construct their own versions to transport passengers and trading goods across their nation faster and more efficiently; As well with trading other possible civilian technology(not Military) that could help each other's Kingdoms proper into the future. Both Kingdom's agreeing that they would any of each other citizens that would wanted to immigrant into ether of their Kingdom's how they both agreed that they would need to follow each other's Kingdom's laws.

Ever sense King Ainz Ooal Gown signed into action Alastair Damon's Massive expansion Infrastructure bill along with the dramatically increase in the demand of building materials; On March 7, 2020 both the Metal work assemble line factories leading business managers and Metal workers in Carne and Tob Villages by the names: Arastoo Gergo and Collis Lyosha decided to form the Sorcerer Kingdom's 1st Railroad company named Gergo and Lyosha Metal work Railroad Company or the G.L.M.R. for short. Now with experience of creating and developing 'modern' steam engines and train cars the assemble production line of steam engines and train cars dramatically increase from the Metal workers gain experience in creating steam engines and train cars to cargo transport raw building materials, trading goods and passengers across the Sorcerer Kingdom faster by railroad; Both Gergo and Lyosha decided to try to use their company to try to extend the range and reach of the Sorcerer Kingdom's Railroad network throughout the Sorcerer Kingdom to move raw building Materials among other materials from the Sorcerer Kingdom's mines and Quarries to the necessary facilities to refine into building materials among other materials to transport to where their needed. Recently the G.L.M.R. company with help from government funding were able to complete the East side(West side to them) border regions between The Sorcerer Kingdom, Baharuth Empire and Dragonic Kingdoms/Empires connecting all the Sorcerer Kingdom's growing towns*in the inner core provinces of the Sorcerer border regions. They have along with completing their Inner core provinces East side(West side to them) border regions between the Sorcerer Kingdom, Baharuth Empire and Dragonic Kingdoms/Empires have 4 connection lines from Carne and Tob towns to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Polýtimi odós Town(roughly 83 miles directly to the west of E-Rantel city) and E-Rantel City.

Recently as the G.L.M.R. co. connected the North side(South side to them) of their Inner core provinces and E-Rantel city to their railroad system they have meet another new established and rival Sorcerer Kingdom railroad company called the Lucian and Rouvin Metal Work company or L.R.M.W. Co.* They have learned that the L.R.M.W. Co. was established by the 10 Blacksmith workshops and blacksmith's of the E-Rantel city coming together to establish a Metal work company with their own version of 'Modern' metal factories to compete with them to construction the Sorcerer Kingdom's National Railroad Network. The Leaders of both the G.L.M.R. Co. and L.R.M.W. Co. agreed to divided the Sorcerer Kingdom National Railroad Network in 1/2. The G.L.M.R. Co. leaders agreed that they would take upper half from the north side(south side to them) of the E-Rantel city as well with Carne and Tob, The Great Tomb of Nazarick, Polýtimi odós Towns and the East side(West side to them) of the Sorcerer Kingdom national Railroad Network; While The L.R.M.W. Co. would take lower half from the southern side(Northern side to them) of the E-Rantel city and their Inner core provinces as well with the small towns of Ypógeio Neró, Kataigída Tis Erímou and Krymméno Neró just to name a few small towns along with controlling the west side(east side to them) of the Sorcerer Kingdom national Railroad Network.

Sense the Carne-Tob metal work factories began their assemble line production as well gaining experience of steam engines along with some passenger and cargo train cars to transport passengers or cargo by Railroad they have completed the production of a total of 26 Adler class Steam engines. They have as well completed the production of a total of 28 small Passenger cars to transport and passengers and workers back and forward across great distance by train. They have as well completed the production of 29 cargo train cars(10 Skeleton Flat cars, 9 Bulkhead Flat cars, 5 tanker cars and 5 boxcar train cars.) to transport both Raw building materials(Logs and iron ore etc..), some refined building materials(Steel, Wooden Planks and stone etc..) and other materials(Like Platinum, Gold, sliver and copper ores.) and trading goods between them by train.

* * *

On August 13, 2020 with the completion of a basic Railroad system connecting all their major towns and E-Rantel city together to transport trading goods with each other as well food to were it was needed to feed the Populus are prospering; However within the Sorcerer Kingdom senate there has been sense the merge between the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom and the old Sorcerer Kingdom into a stronger, more stability and more Powerful United Kingdom: The Sorcerer Kingdom there been an increasing amount of Political deadlock. The Political deadlock within the senate has being building up for over a year between the former Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom leaders(Now senators) faction lead by senator Aegeus Daley and the Inner core sorcerer Kingdom province senators faction lead by Alastair Damon in ignoring nearly all their provinces and not including them in their massive expansion Infrastructure bill and not having their major Railroad companies build an improved road and a railroad to transport trading goods with each other as well food to were it was needed to feed their Populus. Finally the Sorcerer King: Ainz Ooal Gown decided to personal intervene to break this Political deadlock by threating the senators that denied the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom province senators and their major Railroad companies with enough funding and people to build an improved road and a railroad across the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom provinces with Death. He said to the senators that where blocking the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom province senators and their major Railroad companies with enough funding and people to build an improved road and a railroad across the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom province that if they don't resolve this Political problem that he will kill them and have their provinces elect new senators that where more reasonable. With the Death threat finally on August 20, 2020 the Political tension between the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom provinces faction senators and the Inner core sorcerer Kingdom provinces faction senators ending with the Inner core sorcerer Kingdom province faction senators compromising with the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom province faction senators. In the compromise the sorcerer Kingdom province faction senators would modified their massive expansion Infrastructure bill by give the Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom provinces funding for them to set up their own Railroad companies to begin construction of their own basic Railroad system and improved road system. Over the next few weeks thanks to funding have set up 2 privately owned Railroad companies: Valence Caleb Metal works and construction Co.* and Hadwin Lakshmana Metal works and construction Co.*

* * *

*The Following is some the names of the Sorcerer Kingdom's towns connected by Railroad: Polýtimi Odós(4 miles away to the west from the Sorcerer Kingdom-Raharuth Empire border region), Monopáti Stathmós, Ypógeio Neró, Kryfó Monopáti and Krymméno Neró.

*The Dwarves Kingdom has a territory that is 183.3333 miles(295.0463 Kms.) west to east at the furtherest point by 1,027.3846 Miles(1,653.4152 kms.) in length for a total of 188,353.8090 Sq mi(303,126.0723 sq Kms.) and is sandwiched in between Border regions the Re-Estize Kingdom to the west and Baharuth Empire to the east acting as a buffer state between the 2 Regional superpowers as well being directly North of the Sorcerer Kingdom. The Dwarves Kingdom has a small 33.3333 mile(53.6447 kms.) wide coast line along the Vóreia thálassa(Greek meaning Northern Sea).

The Dwarves Kingdom is Geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 65% of the Dwarves Kingdom.) the New world's main continent Central Continental Mountain Range; Some(10%) of the Dwarves Kingdom territory land is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(15%) of their Kingdom Territory lands and hilly regions and the remaining(10%) of their Kingdom territory is desert.

* The L.R.M.W. Co was formed when Re-Estize city blacksmiths and heard from people coming from both Carne and Tob Towns that the Carne and Tob town Blacksmiths have developed a new revolutionary and efficient way of doing Metal work of refining iron ore among other valuable metals and minerals into useable materials like steel, Platinum, Gold and sliver etc. They learned the name of this New Method of Metal working called A factory and this so called Factory use a method called the assemble production line of workers that specialize in areas of Metal work and with a current level of Metal work training would use the skills their taught to be sent to different sections of the factory's assemble production line to do a special part in the Assemble Production line process of taking an unrefined ore like Iron ore and transform the ore into a purified metal like steel; As well to create tools and other necessary building equipment and materials(Nails, screws, Nuts and bolts Etc..) at a faster rate of time.

*The Valence Caleb Metal works and construction Co. was founded by a Manager, Engineer and metal worker from the within the G.L.M.R. Co* named Valence Caleb that had a falling out with the G.L.M.R. Co Methods of Productive.

*G.L.M.R. Co stands for Gergo and Lyosha Metal work Railroad Company

*Hadwin Lakshmana Metal works and construction Co. was founded by a Financial Partner and engineer from the within the L.R.M.W. Co.* named Hadwin Lakshmana that had a falling out with the L.R.M.W. Co. in the Profitable as well with designing more effective Methods of Production to increase the amount of Product produced by the L.R.M.W. Co.

*L.R.M.W. Co. stands for Lucian and Rouvin Metal Work company


	7. Prosperity II: Re-Estize Kingdom

Prosperity II: Re-Estize Kingdom

Date: August 13, 2020

With the Industrial Age of the New World underway all the continental nations of the new world are trying to compete with their continental Neighbors(especially with the Sorcerer Kingdom.). Each nation is using all their Diplomatic strength and all their under handed dirty tricks to get the some copies of the Sorcerer Kingdom's New Revolutionary Transportation network called a Railroad as well with their new Revolutionary method of production to produce Raw building materials and other materials on a larger scale. Every sense the disastrous battle and war with the Sorcerer Kingdom as well with the Baharuth Empire the Re-Estize Kingdom has been for the past few years recovering their military strength from the battle; As well with trying to recover their Economic strength from them forced to secede their Strategic important crossroad trade City: E-Rantel to the Sorcerer Kingdom. As for the Re-Estize Royal family they have over years have secretly welcomed to into their Royal Family Climb when he and Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself secretly married each other in Mid-2019. They have been able to regain some of their Power and Influence with the Re-Estize Kingdom Politics when they were able to skillfully maneuver some powerful political connected nobles that where present at the Battle of Klaze Plains to take the blame and have them killed for their 'Oppositely failure to foreseen that an extremely powerful foe' that could destroy entirely armies with ease. As of Mid-2020 the Re-Estize Kingdom's population increased with a population of roughly over 4.4 million.

 _ _"Ever sense I have returned home from the disastrous battle and war with the Sorcerer Kingdom and Baharuth Empire I have constantly thought on how the Sorcerer kingdom's King: King Ainz Ooal Gown was able to easily able to defeat 1 of my closest friends and Mentors: Gazef Stronoff. Some of our best Sorcerers and magic casters theorized that Ainz Ooal Gown used some type of new magic that could manipulate time and that he used it to Kill Gazef Stronoff. At 1st the royal family and myself were shocked at this because if Ainz Ooal Gown know how to time that he could just stop time and cast extremely powerful disruptive spells to destroy us before we even attack. I myself was up several nights thinking of the possibilities of Ainz Ooal Gown's powerful magic could have on my live and the future of this world. As word of Gazef Stronoff's Death spread across the kingdom there was at 1st massive uproar for a few days following by a massive out cry of Revenge on the Sorcerer Kingdom and it's King Ainz Ooal Gown. After his burial 1,000's of people across the Kingdom and even across the another Nations came to Gazef Stronff's tomb to pay their respects to 1 of our world's best and courageous Hero's that stood up to King Ainz Ooal Gown. Following the his Funeral my than fiancé and now wife: Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself along with our Political allies when on to form and Temporary peace treaty with the Sorcerer Kingdom and their King: Ainz Ooal Gown to recover our nation's Military strength and hopefully recover some of our Geo-Political influence on the continent and in the world."__ \- Climb a few weeks after the disastrous battle and war with the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Baharuth empire.

Ever sense the Battle with the Sorcerer Kingdom Climb had gained a reputation as a fearsome warrior and become very popular with the People of Re-Estize Kingdom. As well with being a very famous popular fearsome warrior that have survived the disastrous battle at the Klaze Plains is very well Politically connected within Re-Estize Kingdom Politics*. A few months after the lost of Re-Estize kingdom's Hero warrior Gazef Stronoff Climb use his Political connections along with his close friend and mentor Brain Unglaus set up a fencing school to train new troops with the best and most lethal sword techniques. As the months pasted Climb and Brain Unglaus's fencing school have thanks to their intense training with the best and most lethal sword techniques have gained a reputation as one of the best fencing schools in the Re-Estize Kingdom.

In Mid-2019 the Re-Estize Kingdom citizens and nobles have been hearing from people and traders that have immigrated into the Sorcerer Kingdom territory and trading with them of a new revolutionary transportation system called a Railroad Network as well with a new method of production called a 'Modern' factory and assemble line to produce materials like steel, Lumber, stone and other minerals at a faster rate. They have been hearing on how the Sorcerer Kingdom Railroad was a much faster mode of Transportation than the Horse and carriage. As the word spread of the New Revolutionary transportation system spread throughout their kingdom and even with some of their nation's traders that have road on the Railroad by a mechanical vehicle called a Steam engine as well with some passenger and cargo train cars to transport passengers and freight cargo; Some of their traders Personal told some of the nobles that enacted with them told them that the Railroad Network was 12x's faster than a horse and carriage meaning that it could take 2.8506 days(2 days, 20 hours and little more than 24 3/4 minutes.) to travel from their furthest village near their border region Sorcerer Kingdom to their furthest northern village near their border region with their nation neighbor Agrand Council Alliance instead of taking a little more than a month(a month and 4 days). This caused some of the noble's with the Kingdom that have powerful Political connections and influence to begin pushing the Re-Estize Royal Family to have some of their Kingdom's best spies to infiltrate the Sorcerer Kingdom and steal some Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles for their nation's best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version.

In the following months as their spies tried to infiltrate the Sorcerer Kingdom to get some of Blueprints of their Railroad network system and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version failed; However Recently the Re-Estize Royal family and nobles heard that the Sorcerer Kingdom and Dwarves Kingdom made contact with each other. The Re-Estize Royal family and nobles decided to change their strategy from having their best spies trying to infiltrate the Sorcerer Kingdom to change to try to infiltrate the Dwarves Kingdom to get copies of the Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version. After a few weeks their spies tried to infiltrate the Dwarves Kingdom to get some of the blueprints of their Railroad Network System and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version have finally returned on September 14, 2020 to the Re-Estize Royal Family and nobles with them finally succeed in stealing of some of the Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles. Some the copies of the Dwarves Kingdom's Railroad network system and Vehicles Re-Estize King Ramposa III send out a Royal order for most his kingdom's best scientists and engineers to begin studying the Dwarves Kingdom to get copies of the Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles for his nation's scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version.

Around the same-time as their spies tried to steal some of the sorcerer Kingdom's blueprints of their Railroad Network and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version; Some of the Re-Estize Kingdom's traders even brought some of immigrants workers that worked in the Sorcerer Kingdom's 'Modern' factories, 'Modern' Stone Quarries and 'Modern' Lumber yards to begin setting up some of their Privately owned companies that used the new method of production. In time the Private owned Companies of the Traders have grown to over 13 massive 'Modern' factories, 13 Stone Quarries and 13 Lumber yards that use the new method of production and that was turning out massive amount of Building materials and other Materials that the citizens of the Re-Estize Kingdom demanded in their 13 states. This draw attention to the Re-Estrize Kingdom's Royal family, nobles and government that came to their Privately owned companies that used the new method of production. As they saw on the much faster the new method of production was and wanted to have their own National companies with this new method of production. The Re-Estize King Ramposa III, Royal family, Nobles and government bought a majority of 3 of their most influential trading companies that owned their Massive 'Modern' factories, Stone Quarries and Lumber yards.(The 3 of their most influential trading companies that they own the majority of them owns 9 Massive 'Modern' factories, 9 Stone Quarries and 9 Lumber yards.) The Re-Estize Kingdom government ordered the companies they owned to do a massive national expansion to have as many Massive 'Modern' factories, Stone Quarries and Lumber yards to try to out compete their 3 continental Rivals: Baharuth Empire, Slane Theocracy and Sorcerer Kingdom.

When their spies got some the copies of the Dwarves Kingdom's Railroad network system and vehicles for their nation's scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version. As the scientists and engineers began to study the copies of the Railroad network system and vehicles King Ramposa III ordered while they studied the blueprints to began mass production of as many railroad rails, wooden ties and other materials to set up at least a single massive nationwide Railroad to connect all their major cities and towns to the railroad to transport passengers and freight cargo at a faster rate; As well as many steam engines, Passenger train cars and cargo train cars as possible to replace the horse and carriage mode of transportation. As of August 2020, The Re-Estize owned Massive 'Modern' factories have been working around the clock construction have been complete a single nationwide railroad rail line to connect all their major cities and towns to the railroad to transport passengers and freight cargo at a faster rate. As well with their Massive 'Modern' factories have produced 46 of their version of the stream engines. They have as well completed the production of a total of 88 small Passenger cars to transport and passengers and workers back and forward across great distance by train. They have as well completed the production of 51 cargo train cars(18 Skeleton Flat cars, 15 Bulkhead Flat cars, 9 tanker cars and 9 boxcar train cars.) to transport both Raw building materials(Logs and iron ore etc..), some refined building materials(Steel, Wooden Planks and stone etc..) and other materials(Like Platinum, Gold, sliver and copper ores.) and trading goods between them by train.

* * *

*The Re-Estize Kingdom has a territory that is 791.66 miles(1,274.053 Kms) west to east at the furthermost point by 2,725.714 Miles(4,386.611 kms.) in length for a total of 2.157 million Sq mi(3.471355 million sq Kms.) to the North, Northeast and Northwest of the border regions with their continental Nation neighbors: Slane Theocracy, Sorcerer Kingdom and to the southwest with their continental nation neighbor: Agrand Council Alliance kingdom. The Re-Estize Kingdom has a moderately sized coastline along the Vóreia thálassa(Greek meaning Northern Sea) that stretches roughly 288.9559 miles(465.0294 kms.); The Re-Estize Kingdom is directly west from the Dwarves Kingdom and share massive Border region with the Dwarves kingdom. The Re-Estize Kingdom has a massive west coastline along the Megáli okeanó(Greek meaning Great Ocean) that stretches roughly 2,316.8569 miles(3,728.6197 kms.) from their border regions with the Roble Holy Kingdom, Slane Theocracy and the Agrand Council Alliance Kingdom.

The Re-Estize Kingdom Geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 33%) of the Re-Estize Kingdom Territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(20%) of the Re-Estize Kingdom Territory land are hilly regions; Some(10%) of the Re-Estize Territory is of Mountain ranges; Some(15%) of Re-Estize Kingdom is covered in forested Areas and the remaining(22%) of their Kingdom territory is desert.

*Thanks to his wife: Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself knew is very famous in her own right with the developing a plan that worked when the Demon Jaldabaoth* attack her nation's Capital city: Re-Estige and when able to 'make' him withdraw from the City thanks to the Adventure Guild Black Hero: Momonga. Follow this battle she become a popular Royal and become know to the citizens of the Re-Estize Kingdom as the Golden Hero Princess. She was able to use this Popular to play the game of Politics to maneuver some of her political opponents within the Re-Estize Kingdom out of positions of influence and power. When she married her husband Climb she was able to maneuver Nobles that opposed his growth popular and reputation with the Public out of his way.

*Jaldabath was as Alias for the 7th Floor Guardian of the Great Tomb of Nazarick: Demiurge.


	8. Prosperity III: Baharuth Empire

Prosperity III: Baharuth Empire

Date: August 13, 2020

 _ _"Every sense hearing from 1 of My Four Imperial Knights: Nimble Arc Dale Anoch of how powerful Ainz Ooal Gown was and how he killed over 150,000 enemy troops with some type of Super-tier magical sacrificial Ritual to summon 5 type of terrifying indestructible monsters that Ainz Ooal Gown could use to obliterate the Baharuth Empire without a 2nd thought. A few weeks following the decisive battle I along with some of my Political allies when on to form and Temporary peace treaty with the Sorcerer Kingdom and their King: Ainz Ooal Gown. I knew that this Temporary Peace treaty with the Sorcerer Kingdom would by the Empire time to united all of the other continental Nation/Kingdom Neighbors in a International Coalition Alliance to fight the Sorcerer Kingdom and their King: Ainz Ooal Gown. I have as well ordered and funding some of My Empire's expert scholars and Archaeologists to dive deep into our History to search for Myths and Legends for possible hide meanings for extremely powerful Artifacts or Weapon's that where forgotten to time. I know that we will need every advantage to fight the Sorcerer Kingdom and Ainz Ooal Gown."__ Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix a few weeks after the decisive battle and war with his empire's ally: Sorcerer Kingdom against their common enemy: The Re-Estize Kingdom.

 _ _"Every Sense I seen the Face of a truly evil sentient being: Ainz Ooal Gown who is know the King of the Sorcerer Kingdom; I have lost my thrill for war and in sacrificing troops for Politicians that won't agree to disagree with their other international nation Political opponents that disagree with them; To where they would declare war on the International nations with their Political Opponents to get them opponent to do what they wanted them to do and to see their Political viewpoint; As well with the Politicians not knowing anything of war to cost 1,000's if not 10,000's of lives. I have decided to retired from my military career and enter into the Political area to try show my country's politicians a military viewpoint and to try influence them in trying to understand the viewpoint of a common soldier."__ Former Imperial Knight Nimble Arc Dale Anoch a few weeks after the decisive battle and war with his empire's ally: Sorcerer Kingdom against their common enemy: The Re-Estize Kingdom. He now is a politician and political advisor to Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix and his follow Political advisors give them a military viewpoint to trying to have them understand the viewpoint of a common soldier they might send off to battle.

* * *

With the Industrial Age of the New World underway all the continental nations of the new world are trying to compete with their continental Neighbors(especially with the Sorcerer Kingdom.). Each nation is using all their Diplomatic strength and all their under handed dirty tricks to get the some copies of the Sorcerer Kingdom's New Revolutionary Transportation network called a Railroad as well with their new Revolutionary method of production to produce Raw building materials and other materials on a larger scale. Every sense their decisive Victory with their ally Ainz Ooal Gown the Baharuth Empire as gained an increasingly amount of Geo-Political Influence on continent after their continental Rival: The Re-Estize Kingdom with them losing roughly 70% of their military strength as well with them seceding them losing their valuable strategically important trade city: E-Rantel to the Sorcerer Kingdom. The Raharuth Empire's Emperor: Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix has been over the years trying to stay in friendly Diplomatic Relations with 1 of his Empire's New continent Rivals: The Sorcerer Kingdom and to stay in the good grace's with their King: King Ainz Ooal Gown. As of Mid-2020 the Baharuth Empire's population increased to roughly over 4.081 million.

However recently Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix mental state has been declining and becoming more and more un-stability. Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix mental state began to become Un-stability when he started to think that someone was watching him.(Unknown to him he was by Ainz Ooal Gown using his teleporting location mirror to spy on him to learn how to become a more charismatic, skilled in playing the game of Politics and how to lead his Kingdom better into the future.) With his increasing Un-stability mental state Jircniv Rune Farlord Nix Political power and influence among his political elite has began to wane with his Political advisors gaining more and more Political power and influence within the Baharuth empire turning the Baharuth Empire Political system from an absolute monarchy into an oligarchy structured empire ruled by a small group of powerful people. As time went on Jircniv Rune Farlord Nix's Political advisors have unintentionally brought some more political and economic stability to the Baharuth empire. With the increased Political, economic stability and rooting out some more political corruption from the oligarchy structured government the Quatily of life of the avenge Baharuth imperial citizen improved and are prospering.

In Late-2019 the Baharuth Empire citizens and nobles have been hearing from people and traders that have immigrated into the Sorcerer Kingdom and from the Re-Estize Kingdom territory and trading with them. They have learned from traders of a new revolutionary transportation system called a Railroad Network as well with a new method of production called a 'Modern' factory and assemble line to produce materials like steel, Lumber, stone and other minerals at a faster rate. They have been hearing on how the Sorcerer Kingdom Railroad was a much faster mode of Transportation than the Horse and carriage. As the word spread of the New Revolutionary transportation system spread throughout their empire and even with some of their nation's traders that have road on the Railroad by a mechanical vehicle called a steam engine as well with some passenger and cargo train cars to transport passengers and freight cargo; Some of their traders Personal told some of the nobles that enacted with them told them that the Railroad Network was 12x's faster than a horse and carriage meaning that it could take 2.5085 days(2 days, 12 hours and little more than 12 1/4 minutes.) to travel from their furthest town near their border region Sorcerer Kingdom to their furthest northern coastline town instead of taking a little more than a month(a month and 19 hours). This caused some of the noble's with the empire that have powerful Political connections and influence to begin pushing the Baharuth Empire emperor: Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix and Political advisors to have some of their empire's best spies to infiltrate the Sorcerer Kingdom and steal some Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles for their nation's best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version.

In the following months as their spies tried to infiltrate the Sorcerer Kingdom to get some of Blueprints of their Railroad network system and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version failed; However Recently the Baharuth Emperor: Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, Political Advisors and nobles heard that the Sorcerer Kingdom and Dwarves Kingdom made contact with each other. Emperor: Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, Political Advisors and nobles decided to change their strategy from having their best spies trying to infiltrate the Sorcerer Kingdom to change to try to infiltrate the Dwarves Kingdom to get copies of the Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version. After a few weeks their spies tried to infiltrate the Dwarves Kingdom to get some of the blueprints of their Railroad Network System and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version have finally returned on January 14, 2020 to Emperor: Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, Political Advisors and nobles with them finally succeed in stealing of some of the Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles. Some the copies of the Dwarves Kingdom's Railroad network system and Vehicles the Political Advisors and nobles send out a Royal order for most his kingdom's best scientists and engineers to begin studying the Dwarves Kingdom to get copies of the Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles for his nation's scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version.

Around the same-time as their spies tried to steal some of the sorcerer Kingdom's blueprints of their Railroad Network and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version; Some of the Raharuth empire's traders even brought some of immigrants workers that worked in the Sorcerer Kingdom's 'Modern' factories, 'Modern' Stone Quarries and 'Modern' Lumber yards to begin setting up some of their Privately owned companies that used the new method of production. In time the Private owned Companies of the Traders have grown to over 15 massive 'Modern' factories, 15 Stone Quarries and 15 Lumber yards that use the new method of production and that was turning out massive amount of Building materials and other Materials that the citizens of the Raharuth Empire demanded in their 15 Provinces. This draw attention to the Political Advisors, nobles and government that came to their Privately owned companies that used the new method of production. As they saw on the much faster the new method of production was and wanted to have their own National companies with this new method of production. Emperor: Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, Political Advisors, nobles and government bought a majority of 5 of their most influential trading companies that owned their Massive 'Modern' factories, Stone Quarries and Lumber yards.(The 5 of their most influential trading companies that they own the majority of them owns 3 Massive 'Modern' factories, 3 Stone Quarries and 3 Lumber yards.) The Raharuth empire government ordered the companies they owned to do a massive national expansion to have as many Massive 'Modern' factories, Stone Quarries and Lumber yards to try to out compete their 3 continental Rivals: Dragonic Kingdom, Slane Theocracy and Sorcerer Kingdom.

When their spies got some the copies of the Dwarves Kingdom's Railroad network system and vehicles for their nation's scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version. As the scientists and engineers began to study the copies of the Railroad network system and vehicles Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix and his Political advisors ordered while they studied the blueprints to began mass production of as many railroad rails, wooden ties and other materials to set up at least a single massive nationwide Railroad to connect all their major cities and towns to the railroad to transport passengers and freight cargo at a faster rate; As well as many steam engines, Passenger train cars and cargo train cars as possible to replace the horse and carriage mode of transportation. As of August 2020, The Raharuth empire owned Massive 'Modern' factories have been working around the clock construction have been complete a single nationwide railroad Rail line to connect all their major cities and towns to the railroad to transport passengers and freight cargo at a faster rate. As well with their Massive 'Modern' factories have produced 40 of their version of the stream engines. They have as well completed the production of a total of 77 small Passenger cars to transport and passengers and workers back and forward across great distance by train. They have as well completed the production of 45 cargo train cars(16 Skeleton Flat cars, 15 Bulkhead Flat cars, 6 tanker cars and 8 boxcar train cars.) to transport both Raw building materials(Logs and iron ore etc..), some refined building materials(Steel, Wooden Planks and stone etc..) and other materials(Like Platinum, Gold, sliver and copper ores.) and trading goods between them by train.

* * *

*The Baharuth Empire has a territory that is 752.077 miles(1,210.3506 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 2,398.6238 Miles(3,860.2108 kms.) in length for a total of 1.803 million Sq mi(2.901 million sq Kms.) to the Northeast of the border regions with their continental Nation neighbor: Sorcerer Kingdom. The Baharuth Empire has a massive sized coastline along the Vóreia thálassa(Greek meaning Northern Sea) that stretches roughly 752.077 miles(1,210.3506 Kms.); The Baharuth Empire is directly east from the Dwarves Kingdom and share massive Border region with the Dwarves kingdom.

The Baharuth Empire Geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 50%) of the Baharuth Empire Territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(5%) of the Baharuth Empire territory land are hilly regions; Some(7.5%) of the Baharuth Empire Territory is of Mountain ranges; Some(10%) of Baharuth Empire is covered in forested Areas and the remaining(27.5%) of their Kingdom territory is desert.


	9. Prosperity IV: Slane Theocracy

Prosperity IV: Slane Theocracy

Date: August 13, 2020

With the Industrial Age of the New World underway all the continental nations of the new world are trying to compete with their continental Neighbors(especially with the Sorcerer Kingdom.). Each nation is using all their Diplomatic strength and all their under handed dirty tricks to get the some copies of the Sorcerer Kingdom's New Revolutionary Transportation network called a Railroad as well with their new Revolutionary method of production to produce Raw building materials and other materials on a larger scale. Every sense they heard of the Sorcerer Kingdom and Raharuth Empire decisive victory against the Re-Estize Kingdom resulting in the Re-Estize Kingdom losing roughly 70% of their military strength as well with them seceding them losing their valuable strategically important trade city: E-Rantel to the Sorcerer Kingdom; After hearing of the Re-Estize Kingdom seceding the major Strategical important trade city: E-Rantel; The Sorcerer Kingdom's Main Rival: Slane Theocracy has been forced to negotiate a trade agreement with the New Sorcerer Kingdom King: Ainz Ooal Gown. The Slane Theocracy has lost a moderate of their Geo-Political Influence on continent after their have lost all their Geo-Political Influence with both the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire with them losing their border regions with them. As of Mid-2020 the Slane Theocracy's population increased to roughly over 1.336 million.

In Early-2019 The Slane Theocracy Head Priest, Political and spiritual Leader: Abdul Jaleel with some of his Ambassador's meet with Sorcerer King: Ainz Ooal Gown to negotiate with King: Ainz Ooal Gown of a trade agreement between them. After over a week of negotiations on February 2, 2019 King: Ainz Ooal Gown said that he and his Kingdom's Government would allow trading caravans into his Kingdom along with some Military conveys to protect them while their traveling to their trade destination for a price of 3.998 million copper coins per a year. The Slane Theocracy government was at 1st outraged by King Ainz Ooal Gown offer be was forced to take the offer from King Ainz Ooal Gown because they desperately needed access to the Sorcerer Kingdom's Major valuable trade crossroads with the major trading hub and city E-Rantel service between them and their continental Kingdom neighbors to trade valuable materials and goods. However After the signing of their trade agreement between each other governments the Slane Theocracy Head Priest, Political and spiritual Leader: Abdul Jaleel and the governing council cut most Political and Economical ties beside their Importation trade agreement with the Sorcerer kingdom to allow their traders and trading caravans into the Sorcerer Kingdom along with some the Kingdom Military conveys to protect them while their traveling to their trade destination as well to have access to the Importation economy Markets to trade goods and materials with the Re-Estize Kingdom and Raharuth Empire. The Slane Theocracy has been sense the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom being in a cold war with the Sorcerer kingdom. The cold war Heated up between both the Slane Theocracy and Sorcerer Kingdom when the Sorcerer kingdom conquering another continental Kingdom/Nation: Alberlod Hills Coalition Kingdom that greatly increased the Sorcerer Kingdom's Political and Economical Influence in the region; As well with the Slane Theocracy's Geo-Political and military opinions were Moderately reduced to oppose the Sorcerer Kingdom as well try to counter their growing Political and Economical influence in the region.

In Late-2019 Slane Theocracy citizens and nobles have been hearing from people and traders that have immigrated into the Sorcerer Kingdom and from the Re-Estize Kingdom territory and trading with them. They have learned from traders of a new revolutionary transportation system called a Railroad Network as well with a new method of production called a 'Modern' factory and assemble line to produce materials like steel, Lumber, stone and other minerals at a faster rate. They have been hearing on how the Sorcerer Kingdom Railroad was a much faster mode of Transportation than the Horse and carriage. As the word spread of the New Revolutionary transportation system spread throughout their empire and even with some of their nation's traders that have road on the Railroad by a mechanical vehicle called a steam engine as well with some passenger and cargo train cars to transport passengers and freight cargo; Some of their traders Personal told some of the nobles that enacted with them told them that the Railroad Network was 12x's faster than a horse and carriage meaning that it could take 3.9459 days(3 days, 22 hours and little more than 40 minutes.) to travel from their furthest town near their border region Sorcerer Kingdom to their furthest eastern coastline town instead of taking a little more than 1 1/2 months(a month, 16 days and little less than 20 1/2 hours). This caused some of the noble's and Religious Leaders within the Slane Theocracy that have powerful Political connections and influence to begin pushing the Slane Theocracy Leader Abdul Jaleel and the governing council to have some of their Theocracy's best spies to infiltrate the Sorcerer Kingdom and steal some Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles for their nation's best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version.

In the following months as their spies tried to infiltrate the Sorcerer Kingdom to get some of Blueprints of their Railroad network system and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version failed; However Recently the Slane Theocracy leader Abdul Jaleel and the governing council heard from their spies with the Re-Estize Kingdom was able to be their hands on some of Blueprints of their Railroad network system and Vehicles He decided to change his strategy from having their best spies trying to infiltrate the Sorcerer Kingdom to The Re-Estize Kingdom to get copies of the Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version. After a few weeks their spies where able get from tried to infiltrate the Re-Estize Kingdom to get some of the blueprints of their Railroad Network System and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version have finally returned on February 21, 2020 to Slane Theocracy leader Abdul Jaleel with them finally succeed in stealing of some of the Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles. Some the copies of the Re-Estize Kingdom's Railroad network system and Vehicles Abdul Jaleel and the governing council send out a Government order for most his Theocracy's best scientists and engineers to begin studying the Re-Estize Kingdom to get copies of the Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles for his nation's scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version.

Around the same-time as their spies tried to steal some of the sorcerer Kingdom's blueprints of their Railroad Network and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version; Some of the Slane Theocracy's traders even brought some immigrant workers that worked in both the Sorcerer Kingdom's and Re-Estize Kingdom's 'Modern' factories, 'Modern' Stone Quarries and 'Modern' Lumber yards to begin setting up some of their Privately owned companies that used the new method of production. In time the Private owned Companies of the Traders have grown to over 8 massive 'Modern' factories, 8 Stone Quarries and 8 Lumber yards that use the new method of production and that was turning out massive amount of Building materials and other Materials that the citizens of the Slane Theocracy demanded in their 8 states; As well to help them in having a quicker respond time to transport troops and supplies to their Military forces with in their on going war with the Eleven Kingdom. This draw attention of the governing council as well other Political Advisors, nobles and government that came to their Privately owned companies that used the new method of production. As they saw on the much faster the new method of production was and wanted to have their own National companies with this new method of production. Slane Theocracy leader Abdul Jaleel and the governing council with other Political Advisors, nobles and government bought a majority of 3 of their most influential trading companies that owned their Massive 'Modern' factories, Stone Quarries and Lumber yards.(The 3 of their most influential trading companies that they own the majority of them owns 3 Massive 'Modern' factories, 3 Stone Quarries and 3 Lumber yards.) The Slane Theocracy government ordered the companies they owned to do a massive national expansion to have as many Massive 'Modern' factories, Stone Quarries and Lumber yards to try to out compete their 3 continental Rivals: Roble Holy Kingdom, Dragonic Kingdom and Sorcerer Kingdom.

However do with them not have a good supply of wood and Lumber from their Nation not having any forests to supply them with wood and lumber to have a bare minimum supply of wood to supply their Lumber yards with wood to create lumber to supply their massive infrastructure overhaul and expansion projects. This forced the Slane Theocracy to mainly rely on wood imports from other of their continental Kingdom/nation neighbors. Thanks to them having access to the importation trade thought the Sorcerer Kingdom that connects them to both to all the Sorcerer Kingdom's, Re-Estrize Kingdom and Raharuth empire to have access to their economy markets that supply wood to other nations. The Slane Theocracy leader Abdul Jaleel and the governing council knew that rely solely on the Major Trade route that ran thought his nation's Arch-Rival: Sorcerer Kingdom that the Sorcerer Kingdom has massive Geo-Political leverage over them and could use that that bring their nation to it's kneels. Realizing his nation's Geo-Political situation Abdul Jaleel and the governing council decided to send traders, diplomats and ambassadors to his nations 2 Main Continental Rivals: Roble Holy Kingdom and Dragonic Kingdom to hopefully negotiate some new trades for getting other an alterative suppliers of wood to reduce his nations reliance on the Sorcerer Kingdom Major Trading Hub route. Abdul Jaleel and the governing council knew that it could take weeks to months to get news from his traders, diplomats and ambassadors he send to both the Roble Holy Kingdom and Dragonic Kingdom if they accepted the trade deal offer.

Finally 3 months after he send his traders, diplomats and ambassadors to both the Roble Holy Kingdom and Dragonic Kingdom he received from his diplomats and ambassadors that both Roble Holy Kingdom and Dragonic Kingdom accepted his trade offer in negotiating a trade deal in suppling the Slane Theocracy with wood to fuel their massive infrastructure overhaul and expansion; He received from his diplomats and ambassadors that both Roble Holy Kingdom and Dragonic Kingdom where sending their own traders, diplomats and ambassadors back with them to negotiate the trade deal and would arrive in a few days. Finally on May 27, 2020 both the Roble Holy Kingdom and Dragonic Kingdom traders, diplomats and ambassadors arrived at the Slane Theocracy Holy capital city: Kami Miyako to negotiate the trade deal he offered to them. As they come into the count yard of the Slane Theocracy Government governing council and saw the Slane Theocracy Head Priest, Political and spiritual Leader: Abdul Jaleel setting in a chair on 1 end of a conference table along with 2 Human Governing council officials along with 5 Knights and a Magic caster as security body guards. 1 Dragonic Kingdom Diplomats'(A dragon Diplomat) walked up to Head Priest Leader: Abdul Jaleel and take out a hand to stake his hand. Abdul Jaleel responded by taking out his left hand and shook his hand and in a calm tone of Voice, Abdul Jaleel "It as being a while Angie Charissa as always I'm Abdul Jaleel of the Slane Theocracy;(He turned to his right.) As always this is my Head of state: Alastair Cyrus;(He turned to his left.) This is my commander and chief of my Nation's military forces: Bazyli Elek." Dragonic Kingdom Diplomat in a calm and deep tone of Voice "That it has As I recall it has been over 3 months sense our last Diplomatic meet; As always I'm Angie Charissa the Diplomat Ambassador of the Dragonic Kingdom;(she turned to her right.) This is Diplomat: Deondre Fane(A Human Diplomat);(she turned to her left.) This Captain Grigori Jedrick(Another Dragon) of my Royal Guards."

After a seconds of both the Slane Theocracy and the Dragonic Kingdom representatives greeting each their formerly Abdul Jaleel turned his attention to the Roble Kingdom representatives. he saw a Roble Kingdom Diplomat take out a hand to stake his hand. Abdul Jaleel responded by taking out his left hand and shook his hand and in a calm tone of Voice, Abdul Jaleel "It as being a while Aegeus Ikaika." Aegeus Ikaika in a calm tone of Voice "That it has as I recall it has been over 3 months sense our last Diplomatic meet; As always I'm Aegeus Ikaika the Diplomat Ambassador of the Roble Kingdom;(he turned to his right.) This is Diplomat: Maddock Taavi(he turned to his left.) and this Captain Zeki Quan of my Royal Guards." So begins the negotiations between the Slane Theocracy, Roble Holy Kingdom and Dragonic Kingdom diplomats and ambassadors in the possibly of the Roble Holy and Dragonic Kingdom's to agree to become 2 of the Slane Theocracy's alterative suppliers of wood to them greatly reducing their reliance of the Sorcerer Kingdom Major Trading Hub route. After a few days of negotiation between the Slane Theocracy, Roble Holy Kingdom and Dragonic Kingdom diplomats and ambassadors the Roble Holy and Dragonic Kingdom's agreed to become 2 of the Slane Theocracy's alterative suppliers of wood to them greatly reducing their reliance of the Sorcerer Kingdom Major Trading Hub route by 2/3's. Both the Roble Holy Kingdom and Dragonic Kingdom diplomats and ambassadors said in return of them being major trading supplies for the Slane Theocracy would need to provide their nations with 25% of their Trading goods as well 30% of all his nation's supply of Minerals as a discount rate of 35%. After hearing that the Slane Theocracy government was at 1st outraged by the Diplomat's and their offers be was forced to take the offer from them because Abdul Jaleel didn't want his nation solely are the mercy of the Sorcerer Kingdom in have the Sorcerer Kingdom Government have the opportunity at anytime bring his nations to it's kneels and ripe for conquest.

When their spies got some the copies of the Re-Estize Kingdom's Railroad network system and vehicles for their nation's scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version. As the scientists and engineers began to study the copies of the Railroad network system and vehicles Abdul Jaleel and the governing council ordered while they studied the blueprints to began mass production of as many railroad rails, wooden ties and other materials to set up at least a single nationwide Railroad rail line to connect all their major cities and towns to the railroad to transport passengers and freight cargo at a faster rate; As well as many steam engines, Passenger train cars and cargo train cars as possible to replace the horse and carriage mode of transportation. As of August 2020, The Slane Theocracy thanks to all their trade routes to supply their Lumber yards with wood to turn into lumber to fuel their massive infrastructure overhaul and expansion; As well their massive 'Modern' factories have been working around the clock construction have been complete their single nationwide Railroad rail line to connect all their major cities and towns to the railroad to transport passengers and freight cargo at a faster rate. As well with their Massive 'Modern' factories have produced 25 of their version of the steam engines. They have as well completed the production of a total of 48 small Passenger cars to transport and passengers and workers back and forward across great distance by train. They have as well completed the production of 28 cargo train cars(10 Skeleton Flat cars, 10 Bulkhead Flat cars, 3 tanker cars and 5 boxcar train cars.) to transport both Raw building materials(Logs and iron ore etc..), some refined building materials(Steel, Wooden Planks and stone etc..) and other materials(Like Platinum, Gold, sliver and copper ores.) and trading goods between them by train.

* * *

*The Slane Theocracy has a territory that is 1,090.5116 miles(1,755.0083 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 1,713.3027 Miles(2,757.2934 Kms.) in length for a total of 1.868 million Sq mi(3.006 million sq Kms.) and is directly to the south of the border regions with their continental Nation neighbor: Sorcerer Kingdom. The Slane Theocracy is directly east to the Dragonic Kingdom and shares a little border region of 131.7925 miles(212.0994 Kms) with them. The Slane Theocracy has a moderate sized coastline along the Nótos dytikós thálassa(Greek meaning Southwestern Sea) that stretches roughly 527.1700 miles(848.3978 Km.); As well a massive sized coastline along the Nótos anatolikí thálassa(Greek meaning Southeastern sea) that stretches roughly 1,054.3401 miles(1,696.7959 Kms.). The Slane Theocracy is North to Northeast of their southern Neighbor: Eleven Kingdom and shares a border region of 1,090.5116 miles(1,755.0083 Kms.) with them.

The Slane Theocracy geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 50%) of the Slane Theocracy territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(10%) of the Slane Theocracy territory land are hilly regions; Some(7.5%) of the Slane Theocracy territory is of Mountain ranges to Quarry for stone, Marble and other quarts; The Slane Theocracy has no forested area within it's territory to provide it's habits with wood and lumber to build wooden houses or other wooden buildings; The remaining(32.5%) of their Theocracy territory is desert to mine for Platinum Gold, Sliver, Copper and Iron among other metals.


	10. Prosperity V: Dragonic Kingdom

Prosperity V: Dragonic Kingdom

Date: August 13, 2020

With the Industrial Age of the New World underway all the continental nations of the new world are trying to compete with their continental Neighbors(especially with the Sorcerer Kingdom.). Each nation is using all their Diplomatic strength and all their under handed dirty tricks to get the some copies of the Sorcerer Kingdom's New Revolutionary Transportation network called a Railroad as well with their new Revolutionary method of production to produce Raw building materials and other materials on a larger scale. The Sorcerer Kingdom's eastern Neighbor: Dragonic Kingdom* has lost a modest amount of their Geo-Political Influence on the continent sense the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom after they have lost nearly all of their Geo-Political influence with Slane Theocracy; They lost their Geo-Political influence with Slane Theocracy after nearly losing all of their border regions with them went the Sorcerer Kingdom annexed 1/4 of the Slane Theocracy's northern land area* when the Sorcerer Kingdom was founded. After the Sorcerer Kingdom was Founded and 3 of their continental rivals: Re-Estize Kingdom, Raharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy lost a moderate amount of their Geo-Political Influence on the continent to the Sorcerer Kingdom. As of Mid-2020 the Dragonic Kingdom's population increased to roughly over 1.303 million.

The Dragonic Kingdom's Geo-Political situation was better than most of their continental rivals on the continent with them not have to rely solely on an Major strategically important trade hub route and city: E-Rantel in the Sorcerer Kingdom at least directly to give the Sorcerer Kingdom Geo-Political leverage over them to use to bring their nation to it's kneels. The Dragonic Kingdom has access to a Major Trade that connected 1 of their Major Plain cities: Olympics* travelled just across the east to northeastern of their Northern Plain area that connects to 1 of the Baharuth Empire's southern most trading cities: Titian* to trade materials and goods with the Baharuth Empire. The Dragonic Kingdom as well with being a southern coastal nation has 2 trade routes between the Slane Theocracy and their rival the Eleven Kingdom. This make them less susceptible to most of the Sorcerer Kingdom Geo-Politics except for 1 area. That area is their strategically important new constructed trade road and a single railroad line connection: The Southeastern land Route to the Slane Theocracy to have access to their trade routes and markets; However do to their narrow border region gap with the Slane Theocracy and with the Sorcerer Kingdom to the north that made their southeastern land route a possible stroke point to if the Sorcerer Kingdom wanted to cut off their southeastern land route to cut off their access to the Slane Theocracy to have access to their trade routes and markets.

In Mid-2019, Emperor: Yanis Salvatore, the Dragon Lord governing council, Nobles and citizens have been hearing from people and traders that have immigrated into the Dragonic Kingdom and from the Re-Estize Kingdom, Raharuth Empire and Slane Theocracy territory and trading with them. They have learned from traders of a new revolutionary transportation system called a Railroad Network as well with a new method of production called a 'Modern' factory and assemble line to produce materials like steel, Lumber, stone and other minerals at a faster rate. They have been hearing on how the Sorcerer Kingdom Railroad was a much faster mode of transportation than the Horse and carriage. As the word spread of the New Revolutionary transportation system spread throughout their empire and even with some of their nation's traders that have road on the Railroad by a mechanical vehicle called a steam engine as well with some passenger and cargo train cars to transport passengers and freight cargo; Some of their traders Personal told some of the nobles that enacted with them told them that the Railroad Network was 12x's faster than a horse and carriage meaning that it could take 3.9459 days(3 days, 22 hours and little more than 40 minutes.) to travel from their furthest town near their border region Sorcerer Kingdom to their furthest eastern coastline town instead of taking a little more than 1 1/2 months(a month, 16 days and little less than 20 1/2 hours). This caused some of the Dragon Lord's in the Dragon Lord council and noble's within the Dragonic Kingdom that have powerful Political connections and influence to begin pushing the Dragon Emperor: Yanis Salvatore and the Dragon Lord governing council to have some of their Kingdom's best spies to infiltrate the Raharuth Empire and steal some Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles for their nation's best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version.

In the following months their spies where able get from tried to infiltrate the Raharuth Empire to get some of the blueprints of their Railroad Network System and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version finally returned on March 2, 2020. Dragonic Kingdom Emperor: Yanis Salvatore with them finally succeed in stealing of some of the Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles. Some the copies of the Raharuth Empire's Railroad network system and Vehicles Emperor: Yanis Salvatore and the Dragon Lord council send out a government order for most his Kingdom's best scientists and engineers to begin studying the Raharuth empire's to get copies of the Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles for his nation's scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version. Around the same-time as their spies tried to steal some of the sorcerer Kingdom's blueprints of their Railroad Network and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version; Some of the Dragonic Kingdom's traders even brought some immigrant workers that worked in both the Re-Estize Kingdom and Raharuth Empire's 'Modern' factories, 'Modern' Stone Quarries and 'Modern' Lumber yards to begin setting up some of their Privately owned companies that used the new method of production.

In time the Private owned Companies of the traders have grown to over 7 massive 'Modern' factories, 7 Stone Quarries and 7 Lumber yards that use the new method of production and that was turning out massive amount of Building materials and other Materials that the citizens of the Dragonic Kingdom demanded in their 7 provinces. This draw attention of the Dragon Lord governing council as well other Political Advisors, nobles and government that came to their privately owned companies that used the new method of production. As they saw on the much faster the new method of production was and wanted to have their own National companies with this new method of production. Emperor: Yanis Salvatore and the Dragon Lord governing council with other Political advisors, nobles and government bought a majority of 2 of their most influential trading companies that owned their Massive 'Modern' factories, Stone Quarries and Lumber yards.(The 2 of their most influential trading companies that they own the majority of them owns 3 Massive 'Modern' factories, 3 Stone Quarries and 3 Lumber yards.) The Dragonic Kingdom government ordered the companies they owned to do a massive national expansion to have as many Massive 'Modern' factories, Stone Quarries and Lumber yards to try to out compete their 3 continental Rivals: Raharuth Empire, Slane Theocracy and Sorcerer Kingdom.

On April 12, 2019, Emperor: Yanis Salvatore received word from the traders, diplomats and ambassadors of Slane Theocracy that their Head Priest, Political and spiritual Leader: Abdul Jaleel would like to hopefully negotiate some new trades for getting other an alterative suppliers of wood to reduce his nations reliance on the Sorcerer Kingdom Major Trading Hub route. After a few hours of discussion Emperor: Yanis Salvatore decided to send some of his Kingdom's traders, diplomats and ambassadors that he and the dragon lord governing council accepted his trade offer in negotiating a trade deal in suppling the Slane Theocracy with wood to fuel their massive infrastructure overhaul and expansion. Finally on May 27, 2020 both the Roble Holy Kingdom and their traders, diplomats and ambassadors arrived at the Slane Theocracy Holy capital city: Kami Miyako to negotiate the trade deal he offered to them. As they come into the count yard of the Slane Theocracy Government governing council and saw the Slane Theocracy Head Priest, Political and spiritual Leader: Abdul Jaleel setting in a chair on 1 end of a conference table along with 2 Human Governing council officials along with 5 Knights and a Magic caster as security body guards. 1 Dragonic Kingdom Diplomats'(A dragon Diplomat) walked up to Head Priest Leader: Abdul Jaleel and take out a hand to stake his hand. Abdul Jaleel responded by taking out his left hand and shook his hand and in a calm tone of Voice, Abdul Jaleel "It as being a while Angie Charissa as always I'm Abdul Jaleel of the Slane Theocracy;(He turned to his right.) As always this is my Head of state: Alastair Cyrus;(He turned to his left.) This is my commander and chief of my Nation's military forces: Bazyli Elek." Dragonic Kingdom Diplomat in a calm and deep tone of Voice "That it has As I recall it has been over 3 months sense our last Diplomatic meet; As always I'm Angie Charissa the Diplomat Ambassador of the Dragonic Kingdom;(she turned to her right.) This is Diplomat: Deondre Fane(A Human Diplomat);(she turned to her left.) This Captain Grigori Jedrick(Another Dragon) of my Royal Guards."

After a seconds of both the Slane Theocracy and the Dragonic Kingdom representatives greeting each their formerly Abdul Jaleel turned his attention to the Roble Kingdom representatives. he saw a Roble Kingdom Diplomat take out a hand to stake his hand. Abdul Jaleel responded by taking out his left hand and shook his hand and in a calm tone of Voice, Abdul Jaleel "It as being a while Aegeus Ikaika." Aegeus Ikaika in a calm tone of Voice "That it has as I recall it has been over 3 months sense our last Diplomatic meet; As always I'm Aegeus Ikaika the Diplomat Ambassador of the Roble Kingdom;(he turned to his right.) This is Diplomat: Maddock Taavi(he turned to his left.) and this Captain Zeki Quan of my Royal Guards." So begins the negotiations between the Slane Theocracy, Roble Holy Kingdom and Dragonic Kingdom diplomats and ambassadors in the possibly of the Roble Holy and Dragonic Kingdom's to agree to become 2 of the Slane Theocracy's alterative suppliers of wood to them greatly reducing their reliance of the Sorcerer Kingdom Major Trading Hub route. After a few days of negotiation between the Slane Theocracy, Roble Holy Kingdom and Dragonic Kingdom diplomats and ambassadors the Roble Holy and Dragonic Kingdom's agreed to become 2 of the Slane Theocracy's alterative suppliers of wood to them greatly reducing their reliance of the Sorcerer Kingdom Major Trading Hub route by 2/3's. Both the Roble Holy Kingdom and Dragonic Kingdom diplomats and ambassadors said in return of them being major trading supplies for the Slane Theocracy would need to provide their nations with 25% of their Trading goods as well 30% of all his nation's supply of Minerals as a discount rate of 35%. After hearing that the Slane Theocracy government was at 1st outraged by the Diplomat's and their offers be was forced to take the offer from them because Abdul Jaleel didn't want his nation solely are the mercy of the Sorcerer Kingdom in have the Sorcerer Kingdom Government have the opportunity at anytime bring his nations to it's kneels and ripe for conquest.

When their spies got some the copies of the Raharuth Empire's Railroad network system and vehicles for their nation's scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version. As the scientists and engineers began to study the copies of the Railroad network system and vehicles Emperor: Yanis Salvatore and the Dragon Lord governing council ordered while they studied the blueprints to began mass production of as many railroad rails, wooden ties and other materials to set up at least a single nationwide Railroad rail line to connect all their major cities and towns to the railroad to transport passengers and freight cargo at a faster rate; As well as many steam engines, Passenger train cars and cargo train cars as possible to replace the horse and carriage mode of transportation. As of August 2020, The Dragonic Kingdom thanks to all their trade routes to supply their Lumber yards with wood to turn into lumber to fuel their massive infrastructure overhaul and expansion; As well their massive 'Modern' factories have been working around the clock construction have been complete their single nationwide Railroad rail line to connect all their major cities and towns to the railroad to transport passengers and freight cargo at a faster rate. As well with their Massive 'Modern' factories have produced 36 of their version of the steam engines. They have as well completed the production of a total of 70 small Passenger cars to transport and passengers and workers back and forward across great distance by train. They have as well completed the production of 41 cargo train cars(14 Skeleton Flat cars, 14 Bulkhead Flat cars, 5 tanker cars and 8 boxcar train cars.) to transport both Raw building materials(Logs and iron ore etc..), some refined building materials(Steel, Wooden Planks and stone etc..) and other materials(Like Platinum, Gold, sliver and copper ores.) and trading goods between them by train.

* * *

*The Dragonic Kingdom has a territory that is 769.9764 miles(1,239.1568 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 2,132.1100 Miles(3,431.2984 Kms.) in length for a total of 1.641 million Sq mi(2.642 million sq Kms.) and is directly to the south of the border regions with their continental Nation neighbor: Raharuth Empire. The Dragonic Kingdom is directly west to the Slane Theocracy and shares a little border region of 131.7925 miles(212.0994 Kms) with them. The Dragonic Kingdom a massive sized coastline along the Nótos anatolikí thálassa(Greek meaning Southeastern sea) that stretches roughly 2,132.1100 Miles(3,431.2984 Kms.).

The Dragonic Kingdom geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 25%) of the Dragonic Kingdom territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(20%) of the Dragonic Kingdom territory land are hilly regions; Some(20%) of the Dragonic Kingdom territory is of Mountain ranges to Quarry for stone, Marble and other quarts; Some(10%) of Dragonic Kingdom is covered in forested areas within it's territory to provide it's habits with wood and lumber to build wooden houses or other wooden buildings; The remaining(25%) of their Kingdom territory is desert to mine for Platinum Gold, Sliver, Copper and Iron among other metals.

*The territory that the Sorcerer Kingdom annexed from the Slane Theocracy's during it's founding was little more than 80% of the Katze Plains reducing the amount of Fertile and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population.

*Olympics is a Dragonic Kingdom city roughly 445 miles(716.158 kms.) from the Baharuth Empire city: Titian.

*Titian is a the southern most Baharuth city roughly 445 miles(716.158 kms.) from the Dragonic Kingdom city: Olympics.


	11. Prosperity VI: Roble Holy Kingdom

Prosperity VI: Roble Holy Kingdom

Date: August 13, 2020

With the Industrial Age of the New World underway all the continental nations of the new world are trying to compete with their continental Neighbors(especially with the Sorcerer Kingdom.). Each nation is using all their Diplomatic strength and all their under handed dirty tricks to get the some copies of the Sorcerer Kingdom's New Revolutionary Transportation network called a Railroad as well with their new Revolutionary method of production to produce Raw building materials and other materials on a larger scale. The Sorcerer Kingdom's western Neighbor: Roble Holy Kingdom* has lost a modest amount of their Geo-Political Influence on the continent sense the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom. The Roble Holy Kingdom's Geo-Political situation was a little better than most of their continental rivals on the continent. As of Mid-2020 the Roble Kingdom's population increased to roughly over 906,140.

Roble Holy Kingdom Geo-Political Situation on the sea was that they were able to fill the moderately sized Navy Avoid in both the Megáli okeanó(Greek meaning Great Ocean) and Nótos dytikós thálassa(Greek meaning Southwestern Sea) seas left behind from both The Re-Estize Kingdom and Slane Theocracy Military withdrawing most(50% of the Re-Estize Kingdom Military forces and 50% of the Slane Theocracy Military forces) of their Navy forces and continental to focus on their Border regions with the Sorcerer Kingdom to try to counter the Sorcerer Kingdom Growing Geo-Political Influence in the Western and central regions of the continent. This relieved the Pleasure off of their Naval Trading routes that the both the Re-Estize Kingdom and Slane Theocracy Navies trying to reduce the amount of their trading materials and goods in the area. This relieved their Moderate sized elite naval and shipyards to give them much needed time to build more Merchant ships to increase the amount of Trading Materials and Goods to their markets and foreign markets; As well to expand their Military Navy to protect their Merchant shipping as well to reduce the amount of Re-Estize Kingdom and Slane Theocracy merchant shipping to trading materials and goods in the Area; As well to try to match the larger Re-Estize Kingdom and Slane Theocracy military navy once they turned their attention back to them.

The Roble Holy Kingdom's was having a Geo-Political situation on the continent was that they shared a continental border Region with the Sorcerer Kingdom making thier closest provinces under Sorcerer kingdom influence indirectly; The Roble Holy Kingdom as well shared the western coastline trade route with the Sorcerer Kingdom to have access to both Sorcerer Kingdom's and Re-Estize Kingdom's markets to trade Materials and trading goods. This give the Sorcerer Kingdom Geo-Political leverage for if the Sorcerer Kingdom wanted to cut off their access to the western coastline trade route to cut off their access to their markets and the Re-Estize Kingdom markets; If the Sorcerer Kingdom did cut off their access to their markets and the Re-Estize Kingdom markets reducing their Geo-Political Influence in the continent. This forced the Kingdom to have 66% of their moderately sized elite continental army on their border regions with the Sorcerer Kingdom incase the Sorcerer kingdom did decided to cut off their access to their markets and the Re-Estize Kingdom markets. The Roble Holy Kingdom Politicians and Military leaders knew that if the Sorcerer kingdom did decided to cut off their access to their markets and the Re-Estize Kingdom markets and declared war on them; As well given the extremely powerful Undead Military forces they would have very little Military force to resistance them.

In Late-2019 The Roble Holy Kingdom King: Fahim Vadik and some nobles have been hearing from their people and traders that have immigrated into the Roble Kingdom and from the Re-Estize Kingdom and Slane Theocracy territory and trading with them. They have learned from traders of a new revolutionary transportation system called a Railroad Network as well with a new method of production called a 'Modern' factory and assemble line to produce materials like steel, Lumber, stone and other minerals at a faster rate. They have been hearing on how the Sorcerer Kingdom Railroad was a much faster mode of transportation than the Horse and carriage. As the word spread of the New Revolutionary transportation system spread throughout their Kingdom and even with some of their nation's traders that have road on the Railroad by a mechanical vehicle called a steam engine as well with some passenger and cargo train cars to transport passengers and freight cargo; Some of their traders Personal told some of the nobles that enacted with them told them that the Railroad Network was 12x's faster than a horse and carriage meaning that it could take 2.4166 days(2 days and nearly 10 hours.) to travel from their furthest town near their border region Sorcerer Kingdom to their furthest western town instead of taking a little less than a month(29 days and little more than 23 3/4 hours). This caused some of the some nobles within the Roble Kingdom that have powerful Political connections and influence to begin pushing King Fahim Vadik to have some of their Kingdom's best spies to infiltrate the Re-Estize Kingdom and steal some Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles for their nation's best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version.

In the following months their spies where able get from tried to infiltrate the Re-Estize Kingdom to get some of the blueprints of their Railroad Network System and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version finally returned on February 3, 2020. King Fahim Vadik with them finally succeed in stealing of some of the Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles. Some the copies of the Re-Estize Kingdom's Railroad network system and Vehicles King Fahim Vadik send out a government order for most his Kingdom's best scientists and engineers to begin studying the Re-Estize Kingdom's to get copies of the Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles for his nation's scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version. Around the same-time as their spies tried to steal some of the sorcerer Kingdom's blueprints of their Railroad Network and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version; Some of the Roble Holy Kingdom's traders even brought some immigrant workers that worked in both the Re-Estize Kingdom and Raharuth Empire's 'Modern' factories, 'Modern' Stone Quarries and 'Modern' Lumber yards to begin setting up some of their Privately owned companies that used the new method of production.

In time the Private owned Companies of the traders have grown to over 9 massive 'Modern' factories, 9 Stone Quarries and 9 Lumber yards that use the new method of production and that was turning out massive amount of Building materials and other Materials that the citizens of the Roble Holy Kingdom demanded in their 9 provinces. This draw attention of King Fahim Vadik as well other Political Advisors, nobles and government that came to their privately owned companies that used the new method of production. As they saw on the much faster the new method of production was and wanted to have their own National companies with this new method of production. King Fahim Vadik with other Political advisors, nobles and government bought a majority of 3 of their most influential trading companies that owned their Massive 'Modern' factories, Stone Quarries and Lumber yards.(The 3 of their most influential trading companies that they own the majority of them owns 2 Massive 'Modern' factories, 2 Stone Quarries and 2 Lumber yards.) The Roble Holy Kingdom government ordered the companies they owned to do a massive national expansion to have as many Massive 'Modern' factories, Stone Quarries and Lumber yards to try to out compete their 3 continental Rivals: Re-Estize Kingdom, Slane Theocracy and Sorcerer Kingdom.

On April 12, 2019, King Fahim Vadik received word from the traders, diplomats and ambassadors of Slane Theocracy that their Head Priest, Political and spiritual Leader: Abdul Jaleel that would like to hopefully negotiate some new trades for getting other an alternative suppliers of wood to reduce his nations reliance on the Sorcerer Kingdom Major Trading Hub route. After a few hours of discussion King Fahim Vadik decided to send some of his Kingdom's traders, diplomats and ambassadors to the Slane Theocracy; He wanted to spend them with the message that he along other Political Advisers, nobles and members of government accepted Abdul Jaleel's trade offer in negotiating a trade deal in supplying the Slane Theocracy with wood to fuel their massive infrastructure overhaul and expansion. Finally on May 27, 2020 the Roble Holy Kingdom and their traders, diplomats and ambassadors arrived at the Slane Theocracy Holy capital city: Kami Miyako to negotiate the trade deal he offered to them. As they come into the count yard of the Slane Theocracy Government governing council and saw the Slane Theocracy Head Priest, Political and spiritual Leader: Abdul Jaleel setting in a chair on 1 end of a conference table along with 2 Human Governing council officials along with 5 Knights and a Magic caster as security body guards. After a seconds of both the Slane Theocracy and the Dragonic Kingdom representatives greeting each their formerly Abdul Jaleel turned his attention to the Roble Holy Kingdom representatives.

A Roble Kingdom Diplomat take out a hand to stake his hand. Abdul Jaleel responded by taking out his left hand and shook his hand and in a calm tone of Voice, Abdul Jaleel "It as being a while Aegeus Ikaika." Aegeus Ikaika in a calm tone of Voice "That it has as I recall it has been over 3 months sense our last Diplomatic meet; As always I'm Aegeus Ikaika the Diplomat Ambassador of the Roble Kingdom;(he turned to his right.) This is Diplomat: Maddock Taavi(he turned to his left.) and this Captain Zeki Quan of my Royal Guards." So begins the negotiations between the Slane Theocracy, Roble Holy Kingdom and Dragonic Kingdom diplomats and ambassadors in the possibly of the Roble Holy and Dragonic Kingdom's to agree to become 2 of the Slane Theocracy's alternative suppliers of wood to them greatly reducing their reliance of the Sorcerer Kingdom Major Trading Hub route. After a few days of negotiation between the Slane Theocracy, Roble Holy Kingdom and Dragonic Kingdom diplomats and ambassadors the Roble Holy and Dragonic Kingdom's agreed to become 2 of the Slane Theocracy's alternative suppliers of wood to them greatly reducing their reliance of the Sorcerer Kingdom Major Trading Hub route by 2/3's. Both the Roble Holy Kingdom and Dragonic Kingdom diplomats and ambassadors said in return of them being major trading supplies for the Slane Theocracy would need to provide their nations with 25% of their Trading goods as well 30% of all his nation's supply of Minerals as a discount rate of 35%. After hearing that the Slane Theocracy government was at 1st outraged by the Diplomat's and their offers be was forced to take the offer from them because Abdul Jaleel didn't want his nation solely are the mercy of the Sorcerer Kingdom in have the Sorcerer Kingdom Government have the opportunity at anytime bring his nations to it's kneels and ripe for conquest.

When their spies got some the copies of the Re-Estize Kingdom's Railroad network system and vehicles for their nation's scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version. As the scientists and engineers began to study the copies of the Railroad network system and vehicles King: Fahim Vadik ordered while they studied the blueprints to began mass production of as many railroad rails, wooden ties and other materials to set up at least a single nationwide Railroad rail line to connect all their major cities and towns to the railroad to transport passengers and freight cargo at a faster rate; As well as many steam engines, Passenger train cars and cargo train cars as possible to replace the horse and carriage mode of transportation. As of August 2020, The Roble Holy Kingdom thanks to all their trade routes to supply their Lumber yards with wood to turn into lumber to fuel their massive infrastructure overhaul and expansion; As well their massive 'Modern' factories have been working around the clock construction have been complete their single nationwide Railroad rail line to connect all their major cities and towns to the railroad to transport passengers and freight cargo at a faster rate. As well with their Massive 'Modern' factories have produced 20 of their version of the steam engines. They have as well completed the production of a total of 30 small Passenger cars to transport and passengers and workers back and forward across great distance by train. They have as well completed the production of 18 cargo train cars(6 Skeleton Flat cars, 6 Bulkhead Flat cars, 2 tanker cars and 4 boxcar train cars.) to transport both Raw building materials(Logs and iron ore etc..), some refined building materials(Steel, Wooden Planks and stone etc..) and other materials(Like Platinum, Gold, sliver and copper ores.) and trading goods between them by train.

* * *

*The Roble Holy Kingdom has a territory that is 1,204.3829 miles(1,938.2663 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 1,514.0814 Miles(2,436.6778 Kms.) in length for a total of 1.8235 million Sq. mi(2.9346 million sq. Kms.) and is directly to the southwest of the border regions with their continental Nation neighbor: Re-Estize Kingdom. The Roble Kingdom is directly west to the Sorcerer Kingdom and shares a Moderately sized border region of 432.5946 miles(212.0994 Kms) with them. The Roble Kingdom a massive sized coastline along the Megáli okeanó(Greek meaning Great Ocean) that stretches roughly 1,204.3829 miles(1,938.2663 Kms.); The Roble Kingdom a massive sized coastline along the Nótos dytikós thálassa(Greek meaning Southwestern Sea) that stretches roughly 1,204.3829 miles(1,938.2663 Kms.).

The Roble Holy Kingdom geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 40%) of the Kingdom territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(15%) of the Kingdom territory land are hilly regions; Some(7.5%) of the Kingdom territory is of Mountain ranges to Quarry for stone, Marble and other quarts; Some(10%) of Kingdom is covered in forested areas within it's territory to provide it's habits with wood and lumber to build wooden houses or other wooden buildings; The remaining(27.5%) of their Kingdom territory is desert to mine for Platinum Gold, Sliver, Copper and Iron among other metals.


	12. Prosperity VII: Eleven Country Kingdom

Prosperity VII: Eleven Country Kingdom

Date: August 13, 2020

With the Industrial Age of the New World underway all the continental nations of the new world are trying to compete with their continental Neighbors(especially with the Sorcerer Kingdom.). Each nation is using all their Diplomatic strength and all their under handed dirty tricks to get the some copies of the Sorcerer Kingdom's New Revolutionary Transportation network called a Railroad as well with their new Revolutionary method of production to produce Raw building materials and other materials on a larger scale. The Slane Theocracy's southern Neighbor: Eleven Country Kingdom* has lost a negligible amount of their Geo-Political Influence on the continent sense the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom; The Eleven Kingdom's Geo-Political situation was better than most of their continental rivals on the continent with them not have to rely solely on an Major strategically important trade hub route and city: E-Rantel in the Sorcerer Kingdom to give the Sorcerer Kingdom Geo-Political leverage over them to use to bring their nation to it's kneels. In fact with the another Player on the Board: Sorcerer Kingdom to distract the Slane Theocracy most away from their war with them they have been able to make Geo-Political advances in their region. As of Mid-2020 the Eleven Kingdom's population increased to roughly over 409,850.

The Eleven Country Kingdom was able to fill most of the Navy Avoid in both the Nótos dytikós thálassa(Greek meaning Southwestern Sea) and Nótos anatolikí thálassa(Greek meaning Southeastern sea) seas left behind from the Slane Theocracy Military withdrawing over 75% of their Navy forces and continental to focus on their Border region with the Sorcerer Kingdom to try to counter the Sorcerer Kingdom Growing Geo-Political Influence in the Western and central regions of the continent. This relieved the Pleasure off of their Naval Trading routes that the Slane Theocracy was harassing to reduce the amount of their trading materials and goods in the Area. This relieved their small elite Naval and shipyards to give them disparately needed time to build more Merchant ships to increase the amount of Trading Materials and Goods to their markets and foreign markets; As well to expand their Military Navy to protect the Merchant shipping as well harass and reduce the amount of Slane Theocracy Merchant shipping to trading materials and goods in the Area; As well to try to match Larger Slane Theocracy Military Navy once their turn their attention back to them. The withdraw of most of the Slane Theocracy Continental forces allowed them to reorganize and supply their Small Elite army into a larger one to better defense their home territory.

The Eleven Country Kingdom's was having a Geo-Political situation on the continent was that they shared a massive continental border Region with the Slane Theocracy making thier closest provinces under Slane Theocracy influence indirectly; The Kingdom as well shared the southeastern coastline trade route route with the Slane Theocracy to have access to both Dragonic Kingdom, Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire markets to trade Materials and trading goods. This give the Slane Theocracy Geo-Political leverage for if the Slane Theocracy wanted to cut off their access to the southeastern coastline trade route to cut off their access to their Dragonic Kingdom, Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire access to their markets to which they did as their at war with each other reducing their Geo-Political Influence in the center of the continent. This forced them to rely on their naval trade routes to try to increase their Geo-Political Influence on the continent in the southern half of the continent resulting in the Slane Theocracy Navy trying to reduce their Geo-Political Influence in the area.

In Early-2020 The Eleven Country Kingdom King: Hain Saul and some nobles have been hearing from people and traders that have immigrated into the Eleven Country Kingdom and from the Roble Holy Kingdom, Dragonic Kingdom and Slane Theocracy territory and trading with them. They have learned from traders of a new revolutionary transportation system called a Railroad Network as well with a new method of production called a 'Modern' factory and assemble line to produce materials like steel, Lumber, stone and other minerals at a faster rate. They have been hearing on how the Slane Theocracy Railroad was a much faster mode of transportation than the Horse and carriage. As the word spread of the New Revolutionary transportation system spread throughout their empire and even with some of their nation's traders that have road on the Railroad by a mechanical vehicle called a steam engine as well with some passenger and cargo train cars to transport passengers and freight cargo; Some of their traders Personal told some of the nobles that enacted with them told them that the Railroad Network was 12x's faster than a horse and carriage meaning that it could take 3.2448 days(3 days, 5 hours and little more than 52 1/2 minutes.) to travel from their furthest town near their border region Sorcerer Kingdom to their furthest eastern coastline town instead of taking a little more than 1 1/4 months(a month, 8 days and little more than 10 1/2 hours). This caused some of the some nobles within the Eleven Country Kingdom that have powerful Political connections and influence to begin pushing King: Hain Saul to have some of their Kingdom's best spies to infiltrate the Slane Theocracy and steal some Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles for their nation's best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version.

In the following months their spies where able get from tried to infiltrate the Slane Theocracy to get some of the blueprints of their Railroad Network System and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version finally returned on May 15, 2020. King: Hain Saul with them finally succeed in stealing of some of the Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles. Some the copies of the Slane Theocracy's Railroad network system and Vehicles. King: Hain Saul send out a government order for most his Kingdom's best scientists and engineers to begin studying the Slane Theocracy's to get copies of the Blueprints of their Railroad Network system and Vehicles for his nation's scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version. Around the same-time as their spies tried to steal some of the Slane Theocracy's blueprints of their Railroad Network and Vehicles for their best scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version; Some of the Eleven Country Kingdom's traders even brought some immigrant workers that worked in both the Roble Holy Kingdom, Dragonic Kingdom and Slane Theocracy's 'Modern' factories, 'Modern' Stone Quarries and 'Modern' Lumber yards to begin setting up some of their Privately owned companies that used the new method of production.

In time the Private owned Companies of the traders have grown to over 12 massive 'Modern' factories, 12 Stone Quarries and 12 Lumber yards that use the new method of production and that was turning out massive amount of Building materials and other Materials that the citizens of the Eleven Country Kingdom demanded in their 12 provinces. This draw attention of King: Hain Saul as well other Political Advisors, nobles and government that came to their privately owned companies that used the new method of production. As they saw on the much faster the new method of production was and wanted to have their own National companies with this new method of production. King: Hain Saul with other Political advisors, nobles and government bought a majority of 4 of their most influential trading companies that owned their Massive 'Modern' factories, Stone Quarries and Lumber yards.(The 4 of their most influential trading companies that they own the majority of them owns 2 Massive 'Modern' factories, 2 Stone Quarries and 2 Lumber yards.) The Eleven Country Kingdom government ordered the companies they owned to do a massive national expansion to have as many Massive 'Modern' factories, Stone Quarries and Lumber yards to try to out compete their 3 continental Rivals: Roble Holy Kingdom, Dragonic Kingdom and Slane Theocracy.

When their spies got some the copies of the Slane Theocracy's Railroad network system and vehicles for their nation's scientists and engineers to study and develop their own version. As the scientists and engineers began to study the copies of the Railroad network system and vehicles King: Hain Saul ordered while they studied the blueprints to began mass production of as many railroad rails, wooden ties and other materials to set up at least a single nationwide Railroad rail line to connect all their major cities and towns to the railroad to transport passengers and freight cargo at a faster rate; As well as many steam engines, Passenger train cars and cargo train cars as possible to replace the horse and carriage mode of transportation. As of August 2020, The Eleven Country Kingdom's massive lumber yards and 'Modern' factories have been working around the clock construction have been complete their single nationwide Railroad rail line to connect all their major cities, towns and villages to the railroad to transport passengers and freight cargo at a faster rate. As well with their Massive 'Modern' factories have produced 16 of their version of the steam engines. They have as well completed the production of a total of 24 small Passenger cars to transport and passengers and workers back and forward across great distance by train. They have as well completed the production of 17 cargo train cars(5 Skeleton Flat cars, 5 Bulkhead Flat cars, 2 tanker cars and 5 boxcar train cars.) to transport both Raw building materials(Logs and iron ore etc..), some refined building materials(Steel, Wooden Planks and stone etc..) and other materials(Like Platinum, Gold, sliver and copper ores.) and trading goods between them by train.

* * *

*The Eleven Country Kingdom has a territory that is 1,427.7522 miles(2,297.7444 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 1,194.1200 miles(820.6230 Kms.) in length for a total of 1.7049 million Sq. mi(2.7437 million sq. Kms.) and is directly to the south of the border regions with their continental Nation neighbor: Slane Theocracy; They share with Slane Theocracy a Massive sized border region of 1,427.7522 miles(2,436.6778 Kms) with them. The Eleven Kingdom a massive sized coastline along the nótia thálassa(Southern Sea) that stretches roughly 1,427.7522 miles(2,297.7444 Kms.).

The Eleven Kingdom geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 23%) of the Eleven Kingdom territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population; Some(17%) of the Eleven Kingdom territory is of Mountain ranges to Quarry for stone, Marble and other quarts; Some(30%) of Eleven Kingdom is covered in forested areas within it's territory to provide it's habits with wood and lumber to build wooden houses or other wooden buildings; The remaining(30%) of their Kingdom territory is desert to mine for Platinum Gold, Sliver, Copper and Iron among other metals.


	13. Balance of Power

Balance of Power

Date October 10, 2020

Every sense the Battle at the Massacre at the Katze Plains the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown has been using his Kingdom's Elite Spy and Intelligence network to search of other Players from YGGDRASIL. He has been searching for other top level YGGDRASIL player's for a challenge in these new world because nearly if not all of this New World inhabits are insignificant insects compared in terms of power and strength. As time past Ainz Ooal Gown learned from his Elite Spy and Intelligence network that there are no other top level YGGDRASIL player's on the continent; He learned however that instead of finding YGGDRASIL Player's that there were some massive powerful people what called Godkin* were extremely rare. He learned that a Godkin was extremely rare to where roughly 1 in million where born as a possible Godkin with their powers either awaken or suppressed. After gathering some information he discovered that the Godkin was roughly in power level wise 90 to 100 if their trained properly to bring out their greatness amount of power.

Ainz Ooal Gown heard from his Elite Spy and Intelligence network that most of the these Godkin where in the Slane Theocracy. He heard of some legends and history of the New world especially in the continental Nation the Slane Theocracy of the legend of the 6 legendary figures know as the Six Great Gods to which they worshiped by the people of Slane Theocracy as deities. Ainz Ooal Gown learned that roughly 600 years ago, the Six Great Gods were transported into the New World. These players protected the humans from monsters at the time when back then, they were at the brink of extinction. To this day, a lot of the inhabitants of the New World worshiped them as gods in awe of their great power. He learned that they appeared before the rule of the Eight Greed Kings* and could be among the first players from YGGDRASIL. In addition he learned that the Six Great Gods were likely the ones to introduce Tier Magic to the New World natives as they were possibly to be the first player group to arrive. He Learned that once the Eight Greed Kings appeared in the world after them, it was said that the influence of Tier Magic became increasingly widespread throughout the continent. He learned that while they may no longer exist in the present day that their legacy still exists through the Slane Theocracy; He learned that the Slane Theocracy and their descendants who are regarded as demi-gods or Godkin. He learned that among the Six Great Gods, Surshana was the only player left who managed to stay alive when the rest of his companions passed away. As Surshana was the last god in the Slane Theocracy to die, he was actually killed by the Eight Greed Kings who came to the New World a century later after his group's arrival.

Ainz Ooal Gown concluded that the only certain continental Kingdom/Nation that could even come close to even compete with his extremely Powerful undead Military forces on some level is the Slane Theocracy now knowing have Godkin People that could in theory could take on his extremely powerful undead military forces. This brought a sense of a challenge to him knowing that there are some Godkin that could counter his nation Geo-political influence. However knowing that there are very few Godkin people to give him, his Kingdom and his extremely Powerful undead Military forces a challenge he has fallen into a depression after concluding that. While he was in his depression his unconscious decided to activate the wish upon ring to Grant his unconscious wish to gift some more of the inhabits of the new world with the powers of a Godkin. When he saw as his wish upon activate he saw a massive magical energy beam coming out of his ring and passed though the Great Tomb of Nazarick roof and after a few seconds the massive energy beam faded away. After seeing what happen Ainz Ooal Gown concluded that his wish upon ring had listen to his unconscious desire to gift some more of the inhabits of the new world with the powers of a Godkin to give him, his Kingdom and his extremely Powerful undead Military forces a challenge.(When Ainz Ooal Gown's wish upon ring released a massive energy beam passed though the Great Tomb of Nazarick roof the magical energy beam reached the very upper atmosphere of the new world and unleashed a massive magical energy explosion unleashing a massive magical energy wave across the world.)

After a few weeks of having his wish upon ring Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown granting his wish gifting some more of the inhabits of the new world with the powers of a Godkin to give him, his Kingdom and his extremely Powerful undead Military forces a challenge; Ainz Ooal Gown heard from his Elite Spy and Intelligence network that across the continent of New extremely powerful Godkin's appearing across the continent. Some of the people that become Godkin from Ainz Ooal Gown's wish upon ring where: Sorcerer Kingdom Mayor of the Carne Town: Enri Emmot and the Sorcerer Kingdom's famous pharmacist and husband of Enri Emmot: Nfirea Bareare; The fearsome warrior and Knight Climb and the current strongest warrior in the Re-Estize Kingdom: Brain Unglaus from Re-Estize Kingdom; 1 of the Four Imperial Knights of the Baharuth Empire: Leinas Rockbruise of the Baharuth Empire; 1 of the Royal Prince's of the Roble Holy Kingdom: Ajax Damien of the Roble Holy Kingdom among others.

As news quickly spread across the continent of New extremely powerful Godkin's appearing the Balance of Power on the continent among the Powerful Continental nations/Kingdoms as began to shift among each other as each Kingdom/Nation gather their New Extremely Powerful GodKin people to try to counter the Geo-Political influence of each other(especially the Sorcerer Kingdom) as well to have some extremely powerful Godkin's to counter each other Geo-Political Influence; As well to counter the Sorcerer Kingdoms extremely powerful undead military forces that they could use to conquer their nations/kingdoms with little to no effort. When Ainz Ooal Gown received word that both of his Kingdom's citizen's and assets: Enri Emmot and wife of Nfirea Bareare have been transformed into Godkin he Personally ordered his head Butler Guardian: Sebas Tian to go to Crane Town get Enri Emmot and wife of Nfirea Bareare and bring them to the Great Tomb of Nazarick to train them in properly developing them newly awaken Extremely powerful Magical power and energy. Ainz Ooal Gown wanted Sebas Tian to teach them how to use their new powers properly to not cause unnecessary amounts of massive destruction or damage unless called for; As well he wanted Sebas Tian help them to reach their Potential as Extremely powerful Godkin's; As well possibly becoming extremely powerful assets for him call upon to repay their debts to him.

* * *

*A Godkin is Person that has a YGGDRASIL player/God/Goddness blood in them to give them extremely amount of Magical Power and Energy within them. A GodKin if Properly trained could take on entire armies and defeat them in battle and could in theory if they ever met a YGGDRASIL player/God/Goddness could defeat them in combat.

*The Eight Greed Kings were legendary figures in the New World. They appeared 500 years ago and managed to conquer the world with incredible power before succumbing to infighting. Tales of the Eight Greed Kings have been exaggerated by the folk teller, calling them beings who stole the power of God and ruled the world using their absolute strength. They were described as taller than the sky with the likenesses of dragons. The Eight Greed Kings were said to be capable of destroying numerous countries, dominant races, and many species in an instant. As a result, they wiped out most of the powerful races like the Dragon Lords, paving way for humans to thrive and grow in strength. They were also some of the few besides the Six Great Gods to spread Tier Magic throughout the New World. The Eight Greed Kings were primarily comprised of seven males and one female; It was something resembling a harem of men fighting for the affection of one woman in the player group. He said that such a result ended up turning into the complete annihilation between the Eight Greed Kings.

500 years ago, The Eight Greed Kings suddenly appeared in the New World and sought to conquer it. During their conquest, they met Surshana and successfully slew the player who, according to the Theocracy teachings, died trying to defend humanity from their reign. Despite the Theocracy's prejudice towards them, however, the rule of the Eight Greed Kings was surprisingly beneficial for humanity. They treated the humans rather well, while demi-humans and heteromorphs were hunted. Even with an ensuring power struggle that resulted in the weakening of all races, they provided humanity a chance to flourish in the vacuum. Despite being successful in their quest for world domination, the Greed Kings' greed ended up pitting them against one another and created a division in their group. This eventually resulted in their demise as they perished, one by one. One could say the Eight Greed Kings lived up to the title given by the New World's inhabitants. They were the type who often fought over their own possessions, and ultimately perished. In the end, the Eight Greed Kings' rule after conquering the world was rather short-lived.

In Present day most of the things the Eight Greed Kings constructed were destroyed, leaving only ancient ruins that once made up their civilization. The only city left standing is their floating castle, Eryuentiu. This city was their country's capital built by the Eight Greed Kings once they had managed to conquer the New World. After their downfall, Platinum Dragon Lord took up residence in the former Guild Base and took on the task of guarding their magic items to ensure no one would ever misuse them. However, he did allow members of the Thirteen Heroes to take some of the items to aid them in their battle against the Evil Deities.


	14. Social Revolutions I: Sorcerer Kingdom

Social Revolutions I: Sorcerer Kingdom

Date: December 6, 2020

Sense the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom the Kingdom has been doing well and continuing to Industrialize to expand their Railroad Network to gain more a more of a firm Political, Economical and Geo-influence grip in the Center of the New World Continent. However within the sorcerer Kingdom Political Elites and Political officials have been seeing a massive social and economical change do to their New transportation system: Railroad spreading the amount of trading goods across the Kingdom; As well with their Modern factories, Stone Quarries, Lumber yards and assemble line to provide more Valuable Metals and other materials for their National Government and Province governments to improve their civilian lives. They are seeing 4 social classes beginning to emerge: Lower*, Middle*, Upper* and Elite* Classes within the Kingdom due to the amount Income per a person dramatically increase. This is due to their Kingdom's Modern factories, Stone Quarries, Lumber yards and assemble line to mass produce products available to the average commoner. As well with a massive amount of new Jobs like: Railroad workers, Metal workers and steam engine engineers Etc.. The price and availability of most trading goods that where available to most of the higher upper and Elite classes society have dropped massively to where most of the Middle and low classes of society can have access to the products; For Example a fancy well made luxurious dress that went for 10 Gold coins dropped to 62 sliver coins or 806 copper coins.

With all Massive social and economical shift happening within his Kingdom: Sorcerer King: Ainz Ooal Gown decided to introduce some new tax laws for his National Government and Province Governments to help collection money to help further pay to the increasing amount of Infrastructure and well to introduce some Social, Healthcare programs and environmental protection laws. The New tax laws Ainz Ooal Gown drafted himself into his new tax bills depending of the income of each social class. The National tax law he drafted for the Lower class would be a flat tax rate of 5%. As for Province tax law would be a flat tax of 10% to give each province funds to run their own province Social, Health care programs and Infrastructure projects; The National tax law he drafted for the Middle class would be a flat tax rate of 7.5%. As for Province tax law would be a flat tax of 15% to give each province funds to run their own province Social, Health care programs and Infrastructure projects; The National tax law he drafted for the upper class would be a flat tax rate of 11.25%. As for Province tax law would be a flat tax of 22.5% to give each province funds to run their own province Social, Health care program and Infrastructure projects; The National tax law he drafted for the Elite class would be a flat tax rate of 16.875%. As for Province tax law would be a flat tax of 33.75% to give each province funds to run their own province Social, Health care program and Infrastructure projects.

However there are a Few Problems within the Sorcerer Kingdom. The 1st being that as the 4 new social classes beginning to emerge: Lower, Middle and Upper and Elite Classes within the Kingdom Ainz Ooal Gown learned from his spy network that 93.4375% of his Kingdom's Population is illiterate with only roughly the upper and Elite classes of sociality being able read and write. This caused them to loss large amounts of Trade goods with their trading Partners: Re-Estize Kingdom, Baharuth Empire, Slane Theocracy, Dragonic Kingdom and Roble Holy Kingdom Etc.. The Sorcerer Kingdom National Government calculated that they needed at least 14,400 accountants, Traders and Merchants with the Necessary qualities to keep up with current demand of goods and would need more if they are going to Grow and prosper into the Future. The Sorcerer Kingdom only has roughly 20% of the necessary Accountants, traders and merchants in their Nation with enough skills to meet the Sorcerer Kingdom qualities.

King Ainz Ooal Gown decided with help from the Vice-captain of the "Pleiades Six Stars," Yuri Alpha drafted an education funding bill to counter his Kingdom's Population massive illiterate; He as well has drafted up a Social Security Act bill to established a system of old-age benefits for workers, benefits for victims of industrial accidents, unemployment insurance, aid for dependent mothers and children, the blind, and the physically handicapped; He as well decided to draft some Healthcare programs bills to give his citizens basic healthcare as well possible having his nation's Doctor's, Pharmacist's and Alchemists create New Potions that could improve his citizens lives. Inside 1 of his drafts of his healthcare bill's was that he wanted in each village/towns/cities to each have 1 Health clinic per 1,000 inhabits and 1 Hospital per 10,000 inhabits; He as well decided to draft some environmental protection law bills to give not have a major Future Pollution Problems and environmental catastrophes that happen in his old world. In 1 of his Environmental protection law bills his stated that each of his Kingdom's modern factories smoke stacks to have a Powerful high tier cleansing spell seal on each of the smoke stacks to not have them cause toxic Air Pollution. As well if any factories or businesses that are destroying an area's Eco-system's can't ruin no more than 25% of a surrounding Eco-systems. There won't be any dams blocking any major rivers or creek. The towns and cities would use massive pipes lines to pump water to them to drink and for other resources. The pipes can't stop the natural flow of any major rivers or creeks. If the company does stop the natural flow of a major river or creek that punishment would be death for those responsible for causing the stop the natural flow of a major river or creek.

With all the Drafts of Social, Health care programs and environmental protection law Bills Ainz Ooal Gown sent them to his Kingdom's Senate for them to vote on and possibly pass. After a week of debate among each other the Sorcerer Kingdom senators passed all the Social, Health care program bills to become laws; However as they were passing the environmental protection bills into laws they asked why Sorcerer King: Ainz Ooal Gown wanted to protect the natural environment. Ainz Ooal Gown answered by saying that the environmental protection laws where to preserve the Eco-systems in his Kingdom. He told them that he wants to preserve the environment for future generations to enjoy and admire the beauty of Nature. As the bills become laws the Sorcerer Kingdom senators and King Ainz Ooal Gown become to reorganize they National Budget* to better began supplying the needed Financial and material resources to the fund their new Social, Health care programs and environmental protection laws.

As they began to put into effect education funding law to counter the Sorcerer Kingdom's Population massive illiterate; They ordered all Engineers and construction workers not working on Major construction projects to build as many Schools to teach Sorcerer Kingdom citizens on how to read and write. However that rose another Problem there aren't enough Teachers in their Kingdom to help teach Sorcerer Kingdom citizens how to read and write. They have roughly 25%(1,125 teachers) of the Qualitied numbered teachers to teach Sorcerer Kingdom citizens how to read and write. They counter this problem by drafting all Sorcerer Kingdom person's in their government that are moderate to heavily fluent in the New world language to help teach Sorcerer Kingdom citizens how to read and write. The education system draft worked and the Sorcerer Kingdom enough teachers in their education system to help teach Sorcerer Kingdom citizens how to read and write.

* * *

*Lower Social Class has an economic income ranging from above 43 sliver coins or 559 copper coins up to 120 sliver coins or 1,560 copper per a month.

*Middle Social Class has an economic income ranging from 1 Gold coin or 120 Sliver coins up to 3 Gold coins or 330 Sliver coins per a month.

*Upper Social Class has an economic income ranging from above 3 Gold coins or 330 sliver coins up to 9 Gold Coins or 908 sliver coins per a month.

*Elite Social Class has an economic income above 9 Gold Coins or 908 sliver coins per a month.

*Sorcerer Kingdom National Budget: 16.095% for Military, 15.5487% for Healthcare; 11.75% for Food and Agriculture, 11.75% for Transportation; 7.5% for workers and Labor, 12.6261% for Scientific Research and develop; 5.87% for Housing and Community, 5.87% for Infrastructure Projects; 3.913% for welfare, 3.7025% for International Affairs; 2.8746% Prison System and 2.5% for their Education system.


	15. Social Revolutions II: Re-Estize Kingdom

Social Revolutions II: Re-Estize Kingdom

Date: December 6, 2020

 _"Sense I received these Mysterious God like powers and abilities from a strange event I have gained a higher sense of mental clarity where I can see many things that eluded me._ _I have as well seen from my training with the_ _Elite Adventurer's Guild: Blue Roses members and with my friendly sparring with my fellow friend_ _Brain Unglaus that my ability to fight in a fight for long periods of time have increase dramatically._ _As well with the my body's natural speed dramatically increase to the point where I could draw my sword and strike at an enemy before they could react._ _I however found my match with my friend_ _Brain Unglaus._ _I have discovered that I have the enough strength that I could cast extremely powerful 7th and 8th tier spells once thought only that the gods could do and reading some of the Kingdom's most closely guarded._ _I have come to see thanks' to my higher sense of mental clarity that my wife has a truly manipulative and malicious personality in nature. I however have come to accept it and have come to still love her._

 _I have as well have come to know how to play the game of Politics thanks' to my higher sense of mental clarity_ _to see if someone is telling the truth._ _I have as well have come rely on my wife to help me maneuver my more difficult Political opponents to root out and out maneuver to achieve our Political goals._ _A few weeks ago while Myself and Renner where having dinner that she is pregnant and that I going to be father._ _At 1st I was shocked but after a few minutes I was glad to hear that I was going to be a father._ _I can only hope that I can raise my Child just as my own parents if not better to become a honorable and reasonable person."_ \- Climb

 _"Sense I received these Mysterious God like powers and abilities from a strange event I have gained a higher sense of mental clarity where I can see many things that eluded me. I have as well seen from my training with the Elite Adventurer's Guild: Blue Roses members and with my friendly sparring with my fellow friend Climb that my ability to fight in a fight for long periods of time have increase dramatically. As well with the my body's natural speed dramatically increase to the point where I could draw my sword and strike at an enemy before they could react. I have found that my special techniques Field and Fourfold Slash of Light have dramatically increase both in range and power to the point I think I could in theory match the True Vampire: Shalltear Bloodfallen both in speed and strength to possibly defeat her in a fight that would be a battle for the ages and the gods to remember._ _I have discovered that I have the enough strength that I could cast extremely_ powerful _7th and 8th tier spells once thought only that the gods could do and reading some of the Kingdom's most closely guarded. I have come to know how to play the game of Politics thanks' to my higher sense of mental clarity to see if someone is telling the truth. I have as well have come rely on my allies: Climb and Renner to help me maneuver my more difficult Political opponents to root out and out maneuver to achieve my and my allies Political goals."_ \- Brain Unglaus

* * *

Ever sense the strange event a few months ago the inhabits of the New World continent has been seen a New Generation of Godkin awaken their extraordinary Powers and abilities. Inside the Re-Estize Kingdom 2 Legendary Heroes: Knight Climb and Brain Unglaus of the Re-Estize Kingdom have been training with the Elite Adventurer's Guild: Blue Roses members to try to hone they newly awaken Powers and abilities. As with them training however both Climb and Brain Unglaus do to they newly awaken immense Powers and abilities they have become Public figures within the Re-Estize Kingdom and have become involved within the Kingdom's Politics. They have become involved within the Re-Estize Kingdom's Politics sense they where in effect extremely powerful live symbols of hope in standing against the extremely powerful military forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom among other Kingdoms/Nations. They have been trying sense they have become Public and Political figures have been to use their Political Influence to try to help in combating the Paralyzing amount of Political corruption. The Re-Estize Kingdom Royal Family, Political Elites other Political officials have began to see massive cracks begin to form within the Political Elites and other Political officials. This is do to some of the Political Elites and other Political officials seeing 2 new social classes beginning to emerge: Middle* and Upper* Classes within the Kingdom.

Sense the beginning of the Industrial age the Re-Estize Kingdom has been relatively prospering(At least to the main Populous.). With the introduction of a new revolutionary transportation network called Railroad to transport trading goods and other Valuable materials. As well with having their Modern factories, Stone Quarries, Lumber yards and assemble line to provide more Valuable Metals and other materials for their National Government and Province governments to improve their civilian lives. This lead to 2 social classes: Middle and Upper classes within the Kingdom emerging due to the amount income per a person dramatically increase. This is due to their Kingdom's Modern factories, Stone Quarries, Lumber yards and assemble line to mass produce products available to the average commoner. As well with a massive amount of new Jobs like: Railroad workers, Metal workers and steam engine engineers Etc.. The price and availability of most trading goods that where available to most of the Elite class society have dropped massively to where most of the Middle and low classes of society can have access to the products.

With the 2 new social and economical classes of commoners this give them more economical and Political power. Most of the New Social classes of commoners began to put pressured on their Political Elites other Political officials to put into effect more effective social and educational programs to counter their Kingdom's massive illiterate rate(of 93.4375%) with only roughly the Elite class of sociality being able read and write; They pressured them into try to put into an effect a educational programs to counter their kingdom's massive illiterate rate to have more accountants, Traders and Merchants with the Necessary qualities to keep up with current demand of goods and would need more if they are going to Grow and prosper into the Future; if they didn't begin to counter their massive illiterate rate they would continue to loss large amounts of Trade goods with their trading Partners: The Sorcerer Kingdom, Baharuth Empire, Slane Theocracy and the Agrand Council Alliance etc.. They As well wanted some type of Social security to established a system to give a moderate amount of benefits for their aging workers, victims of industrial accidents, unemployment insurance, aid for dependent mothers, children, the blind and the physically handicapped; They as well wanted them to pass some Healthcare programs bills to give them and other citizens basic healthcare to improve them lives; As well having in each village/towns/cities to each have 1 Health clinic per 1,000 inhabits.

The massive cracks begin to form within the Political Elites* and other Political officials of the Re-Estize Kingdom formed do to the Kingdom's government not having a centralized bureaucrat state to centralize their internal Political and Economical affairs. The Re-Estize Kingdom has instead of having a centralized bureaucrat state the Kingdom has a Decentralized administration that controls a minimal amount of their internal Political and Economical affairs. This give a massive amount of autonomy to all the Re-Estize Kingdom's 13 states in effect turning the Kingdom's 13 states into small kingdoms/nations. The Re-Estize Kingdom is in reality instead a being a solidly united kingdom is in fact is a very loose confederation alliance of smaller kingdoms combined into a loosely united Kingdom. The only thing that is hold the Re-Estize Kingdom together is a moderate amount of Nationalism, lightly moderate amount of Political cooperation with each other and being heavily economical connected to each other. As well share common enemies like the Baharuth Empire and Slane Theocracy to unite as a Kingdom.

For the Past few years the Unity of the Re-Estize Kingdom is in Jeopardy this is do to Political corruption along the Politicians being become more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power. As well most of them constantly taking bribes to ignoring all of the massive social and economical changes within the Kingdom. As well with the Kingdom's National Balance being massively drastic unbalanced(-48 Budget balance) to try to continue funding infrastructure projects to their expanding transportation network: Railroad to transport trading goods and other Valuable materials to try to at least keep pace with their continental neighbors economically. This cause their Net government Debt to become 120% Debt/GDP ratio and continuing to increase. This is do to the them failing to take into account of the funding cost of funding infrastructure projects to their expanding transportation network: Railroad. They have as well neglected their internal security with minimal security funding causing a massive amount of criminal activities.

As For the Re-Estize Kingdom Politicians that haven't become more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power have been trying to root up some the Political corruption for years. As well to try to create a more centralized bureaucrat governing state to turn into at least a very loose confederation alliance of smaller kingdoms combined into a loosely united Kingdom into a more tightly centralized with highly amount of Political cooperation with each other. As well to reduce the As well having each Kingdom state becoming heavily economical connected to each other. They have been able with the 2 new social classes: Middle and Upper classes within the Kingdom have gathered more Economical and Political power from them. They got Economical and Political power from them after promising them that they would to use their Political and Economical Influence they would provide them to pass more effective social, educational and some Healthcare program bills to give them and other citizens to give them more social, educational and basic healthcare programs. They wanted the Politicians to promise them these things to improve them lives to do some Political reforms to help root out some of their Kingdom's Paralyzing amount of Political corruption.

Recently the Politicians have been able to reduce the amount of Political corruption* to a systematic amount of Political corruption. As well where able to persuade Royal Family, Most of the other Politicians by bribing them and promise them to a place in their Political Power bases. They have to able to draft and pass some their promised social, educational and basic healthcare program bills to their 2 Social classes: Middle and Upper classes the provided them with Economical and Political power for them. When they passed their Educational reform bill into law they ordered all Engineers and construction workers not working on Major construction projects to build as many Schools to teach their Kingdom citizens on how to read and write. As well to counter their kingdom's massive illiterate rate to have more accountants, Traders and Merchants with the Necessary qualities to keep up with current demand of goods and would need more if they are going to Grow and prosper into the Future. They have been able to draft and pass after a few compromises with the Royal Family, most of the other Politicians a minimal Social Security to established a Social Security system to give a Minimal amount of Social Security benefits to their citizens. They have to able to draft and pass after a few compromises provide a lightly moderately amount of funding to have each/towns/cities to have 1 basic health clinic per 1,000 inhabits to give them and other citizens basic healthcare to improve them lives.

They have been able through the some effective Purging of corrupt Politicians for charges of accepted mass bribes, become more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power. As well most of them constantly taking bribes to ignoring all of the massive social and economical problems within the Kingdom. As well with failing to provide their internal security forces with minimal security funding causing a massive amount of criminal activities. After Purging some of corrupt Politicians have been able to draft and pass after a few compromises with the Royal Family, most of the other Politicians to have basic security funding to a clamp down on some of the massive amount of criminal activities with their Kingdom to help improve their Kingdom's average citizen. They have been able to expand the Role and power of their National Government to where they National Government could provide large civil service administration. They have as well have been able to reduce the amount of Political autonomy to all the Re-Estize Kingdom's 13 states in effect turning the Kingdom's 13 states into subservience Kingdom states with a degree of autonomy to allow them to due their own internal province Politics and policies. They have been able to transform their Kingdom into as somewhat solidly united confederation alliance of smaller kingdoms into a strong united Kingdom. As well somewhat restoring the moderate amount of Nationalism, Political cooperation with each other and being heavily economical connected to each other.

The Re-Estize Kingdom government decided to pass some new tax laws for their National Government and state governments to help collection money to help further pay to the increasing amount of Infrastructure and to try to the newly introduced Social, educational and Healthcare programs. The New tax laws the Re-Estize Kingdom government passed depending of the income of each social class. The New National tax law for the Lower class would be a flat tax rate of 2.5%. As for their state tax law would be a flat tax of 5% to give each state funds to run their own state Social, Health care programs and Infrastructure projects; The new national tax law for the Middle class would be a flat tax rate of 3.75%. As for their state tax law would be a flat tax of 7.5% to give each province funds to run their own state Social, Health care programs and Infrastructure projects; The new national tax law for the upper class would be a flat tax rate of 5.625%. As for their state tax law would be a flat tax of 11.25% to give each state funds to run their own state Social, Health care program and Infrastructure projects; The new National tax law for the Elite class would be a flat tax rate of 8.4375%. As for their state tax law would be a flat tax of 16.875% to give each state funds to run their own state Social, Health care program and Infrastructure projects. As the bills become laws the Re-Estize Kingdom Royal Family and Politicians become to reorganize they National Budget* to better began supplying the needed Financial and material resources to try to fund their new Social and Health care programs.

However the social, educational and basic healthcare law reforms where still not enough to satisfy roughly 1/2 of the 2 social classes: Middle and Upper classes as well with some of the Politicians that supported them. As well with a consider amount of Political corruption with their Kingdoms Government with many of their Politicians still taking bribes if not Publicly then in secret to ignore a moderate amount of the social and economical problems within the Kingdom. This cause a fair amount of Political tension within the Re-Estize Kingdom to the point where 1/2 of the 2 social classes: Middle and Upper classes as well with some of the Politicians that supported them are being to secretly gather weapons to fight for a separate Kingdom that is far less Politically corruption. As well having a more centralized bureaucrat state Kingdom among other things. As well still having enough funding to provide them with Social, educational and Healthcare programs because even thought they where gathering more money from their new tax laws it still wasn't enough money to fund their Social, educational and Healthcare programs forcing them to become under staffed, under paid and under supplied of the needed equipment to support them. They have been able thanks to the new tax laws for their National Government and state governments to help collection money to help further pay to the increasing amount of Infrastructure and to try to the newly introduced Social, educational and Healthcare programs have been able to reduce their massively drastic unbalanced. They have been able to reduce their massively drastic unbalanced balance to a large unbalanced(-16 Budget balance) to try to continue funding infrastructure projects to their expanding transportation network: Railroad to transport trading goods and other Valuable materials to try to at least keep pace with their continental neighbors economically but that still wasn't enough for 1/2 of the 2 social classes: Middle and Upper classes and Politicians that supported them. If both the Political, social and economical Problems within the Re-Estize Kingdom don't continue to get reformed further in the Kingdom them it is heading for a civil war.

* * *

*Middle Social Class has an economic income ranging from 1 Gold coin or 120 Sliver coins up to 3 Gold coins or 330 Sliver coins per a month.

*Upper Social Class has an economic income ranging from above 3 Gold coins or 330 sliver coins up to 9 Gold Coins or 908 sliver coins per a month.

*The Political elite among with other Political and Military Officials are divided into 3 Factions inside the Re-Estize Kingdom competing within the Kingdom for Power and influence with the Kingdom. The 3 Factions are: The Royal Faction, Noble Faction and a growing underground Representative of the Commoners Faction within both the Royal and Noble factions. As well with secretly growing support among the Populous.

*They found some of the Politicians that become more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power with some the Members of the Re-Estize Kingdom Royal Family that they could have in theory by finding some fragments of Evidence have been working with the some of the Sorcerer Kingdom Politicians and extremely Powerful Beings of the Nazarick especially: Demiurge is plans of weaken the Re-Estize Kingdom Government and Politicians to the Point that the Re-Estize was to Political instability and ripe for either Military or Political Conquest by the Sorcerer Kingdom.

*Re-Estize Kingdom National Budget: 21.0193% for Military, 6.21948% for Healthcare; 13.131688% for Food and Agriculture, 14.7731% for Transportation; 7.5% for workers and Labor, 5.116% for Scientific Research and develop; 9.62505% for Housing and Community, 9.62505% for Infrastructure Projects; 5.63776% for welfare, 3.7025% for International Affairs; 1.14984% Prison System and 2.5% for their Education system.


	16. Social Revolutions III: Baharuth Empire

Social Revolutions III: Baharuth Empire

Date: December 6, 2020

 _"Sense I received these Mysterious God like powers and abilities from a strange event I have gained a higher sense of mental clarity where I can see many things that eluded me. I have as well seen from my training with the Elite Adventurer's Guild: Eight Ripples members and with my friendly sparring with my fellow friend Climb that my ability to fight in a fight for long periods of time have increase dramatically. As well with the my body's natural speed dramatically increase to the point where I could draw my sword and strike at an enemy before they could react. I have discovered that I have the enough strength that I could cast extremely powerful 7th and 8th tier spells once thought only that the gods could do and reading some of the Empire's most closely guarded. I have come to know how to play the game of Politics thanks' to my higher sense of mental clarity to see if someone is telling the truth. I have as well have come rely on my allies to help me maneuver my more difficult Political opponents to root out and out maneuver to achieve my and my allies Political goals."_ \- Leinas Rockbruise

Ever sense the strange event a few months ago the inhabits of the New World continent has been seen a New Generation of Godkin awaken their extraordinary Powers and abilities. Inside the Baharuth Empire 1 of the Four Imperial Knights of the Baharuth Empire: Leinas Rockbruise have been training with the Elite Adventurer's Guild: Eight Ripples members to try to hone they newly awaken Powers and abilities. As she training however Leinas Rockbruise do to her newly awaken immense Powers and abilities they have become a Public figure within the Baharuth Empire and have become involved within the Empire's Politics. She have become involved within the Empire's Politics sense they where in effect extremely powerful live symbol of hope in standing against the extremely powerful military forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom among other Kingdoms/Nations. She have been trying sense she have become a Public and Political figure have been to use her Political Influence to try to help in combating the amount of Political corruption.

Sense the beginning of the Industrial age the Baharuth Empire has been relatively prospering(At least to the main Populous.). With the introduction of a new revolutionary transportation network called Railroad to transport trading goods and other Valuable materials. As well with having their Modern factories, Stone Quarries, Lumber yards and assemble line to provide more Valuable Metals and other materials for their National Government and Province governments to improve their civilian lives. This lead to 2 social classes: Middle* and Upper* classes within the Empire emerging due to the amount income per a person dramatically increase. This is due to their Empire's Modern factories, Stone Quarries, Lumber yards and assemble line to mass produce products available to the average commoner. As well with a massive amount of new Jobs like: Railroad workers, Metal workers and steam engine engineers Etc.. The price and availability of most trading goods that where available to most of the Elite class society have dropped massively to where most of the Middle and low classes of society can have access to the products.

With the 2 new social and economical classes of commoners this give them more economical and Political power. Most of the New Social classes of commoners began to put pressured on their Political Elites other Political officials to put into effect more effective social and educational programs to counter their Empire's high illiterate rate(of 62.5%) with only roughly the Elite and upper classes of sociality being able read and write; They pressured them into try to put into an effect an educational programs to counter their Empire's Moderately high illiterate rate to have more accountants, Traders and Merchants with the necessary qualities to keep up with current demand of goods and would need more if they are going to Grow and prosper into the Future; If they didn't begin to counter their Moderately high illiterate rate they would continue to loss Moderate amounts of Trade goods with their trading Partners: The Sorcerer Kingdom, Re-Estize Kingdom, Slane Theocracy and the Dragonic Kingdom etc..They As well wanted some type of Social security to established a system to give a Minimal amount of benefits for their aging workers, victims of industrial accidents, unemployment insurance, aid for dependent mothers, children, the blind and the physically handicapped; They as well wanted them to pass some Healthcare programs bills to give them and other citizens basic healthcare to improve them lives; As well having in each village/towns/cities to each have 1 Health clinic per 1,000 inhabits.

For the Past few years the Baharuth Empire's* National Balance being Moderately unbalanced(-20% Budget Balance) to try to continue funding infrastructure projects to their expanding transportation network: Railroad to transport trading goods and other Valuable materials to try to at least keep pace with their continental neighbors economically. This cause their Government Net reserve to drop to government Debt to become 20% reserve/GDP ratio and continuing to drop if they don't find a way to collection money to help further pay to the increasing amount of Infrastructure and well to try introduce some Social and Healthcare programs. This is do to the them failing to take into account of the dramatic increasing amount funding cost of funding infrastructure projects to their expanding transportation network: Railroad. Even with them failing to account of the dramatic increase amount of funding of their Railroad they were able to have in each of their public Village, Town and city to have at least a small Major train station for they Cargo and Passenger trains to provide them with basic trading goods and other valuable materials to improve their lives. As well to transport workers, Tourists and inhabits of the Village/Town/city to other settlements. They have has well continued to give their internal security a basic amount of security funding to clamp down on criminal activities.

Recently the Politicians* and Anti-corruption forces have been able to reduce the amount of Political corruption* within the Baharuth Empire to a Modest amount of Political corruption. As well where able to persuade most of the other Politicians promise them to a place in their Political Power bases. They have to able to draft and pass some their promised social, educational and basic healthcare program bills to their 2 Social classes: Middle and Upper classes the provided them with Economical and Political power for them. When they passed their Educational reform bill into law they ordered all Engineers and construction workers not working on Major construction projects to build as many Schools to teach their Empire citizens on how to read and write. As well to counter their Empire's High illiterate rate to have more accountants, Traders and Merchants with the necessary qualities to keep up with current demand of goods and would need more if they are going to Grow and prosper into the Future. They have been able to draft and pass with most of the other Politicians a Social Security to established a Social Security system to give a Minimal amount of social security benefits to their citizens. They have to able to draft and pass with most of the other Politicians a moderate amount of funding to have each/towns/cities to have 1 basic health clinic per 1,000 inhabits to give them and other citizens basic healthcare to improve them lives.

They have as well with the draft and pass some of the Empire's social, educational and basic healthcare program bills into laws the Baharuth Empire Government decided to pass some new tax laws for their National Government and state governments to help collection money to help further pay to the increasing amount of Infrastructure and to try to the newly introduced Social, educational and Healthcare programs. The New tax laws the Baharuth Empire government passed depending of the income of each social class. The New National tax law for the Lower class would be a flat tax rate of 3.75%. As for their Province tax law would be a flat tax of 7.5% to give each province funds to run their own province Social, Health care programs and Infrastructure projects; The new national tax law for the Middle class would be a flat tax rate of 5.625%. As for their Province tax law would be a flat tax of 11.25% to give each province funds to run their own state Social, Health care programs and Infrastructure projects; The new national tax law for the upper class would be a flat tax rate of 8.4375%. As for their Province tax law would be a flat tax of 16.875% to give each province funds to run their own state Social, Health care program and Infrastructure projects; The new National tax law for the Elite class would be a flat tax rate of 12.65625%. As for their Province tax law would be a flat tax of 25.3125% to give each province funds to run their own state Social, Health care program and Infrastructure projects. As the bills become laws the Baharuth Empire Politicians become to reorganize they National Budget* to better began supplying the needed Financial and material resources to try to fund their new Social and Health care programs.

* * *

*Middle Social Class has an economic income ranging from 1 Gold coin or 120 Sliver coins up to 3 Gold coins or 330 Sliver coins per a month.

*Upper Social Class has an economic income ranging from above 3 Gold coins or 330 sliver coins up to 9 Gold Coins or 908 sliver coins per a month.

*The Baharuth Empire central government is a centralized bureaucrat state to centralize their internal Political and Economical affairs. As well a Moderately amount of autonomy to all the Baharuth Empire's 15 Provinces to handle each of their provinces Internal Politics, policies to govern their Provinces; This in effect made the Baharuth Empire a type of imperial federation. The Baharuth Empire is well has a Huge amount of Nationalism and pride in their own empire; As well having a large amount of Political cooperation with each other and being heavily economical connected to each other.

*The Politicians and Military Officials are divided into 2 Factions inside the Baharuth Empire competing within the Empire for Power and influence with the Kingdom. The 2 Factions are: The Royal Faction and Noble Faction.

*Baharuth Empire National Budget: 20.31728% for Military, 8.55179% for Healthcare; 14.08230% for Food and Agriculture, 11.85367% for Transportation; 7.5% for workers and Labor, 5.116% for Scientific Research and develop; 7.6314% for Housing and Community, 9.62505% for Infrastructure Projects; 5.63776% for welfare, 3.7025% for International Affairs; 3.48215% Prison System and 2.5% for their Education system.


	17. Social Revolutions IV: Slane Theocracy

Social Revolutions IV: Slane Theocracy

Date: December 6, 2020

Ever sense the strange event a few months ago the inhabits of the New World continent has been seen a New Generation of Godkin awaken their extraordinary Powers and abilities. Inside the Slane Theocracy 1 Religious Leader: Alec Cristobal of the Slane Theocracy has been training with the 1 of Elite Adventurer's: Evileye from the Guild: Blue Roses to try to hone they newly awaken Powers and abilities. As with them training however Alec Cristobal do to his newly awaken immense Powers and abilities he has become Public figures within the Slane Theocracy and have become involved within the Theocracy's Politics. He has become involved within the Slane Theocracy's Politics sense he in effect is an extremely powerful live symbol of hope in standing against the extremely powerful military forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom among other Kingdoms/Nations. He has been trying sense he has become a Public and Political figure have been to use his political Influence to try to help in combating the Unrestrained amount of Political corruption. The Slane Theocracy Head Priest, Political and spiritual Leader: Abdul Jaleel Royal and Political and Religious Elites have began to see a moderate sized cracks begin to form within the Political Elites and other Political officials. This is do to some of the Political Elites and other Political officials seeing 2 new social classes beginning to emerge: Middle* and Upper* Classes within the Theocracy.

Sense the beginning of the Industrial age the Slane Theocracy has been relatively prospering(At least to the main Populous.). With the introduction of a new revolutionary transportation network called Railroad to transport trading goods and other Valuable materials. As well with having their Modern factories, Stone Quarries, Lumber yards and assemble line to provide more Valuable Metals and other materials for their National Government and State governments to improve their civilian lives. This lead to 2 social classes: Middle and Upper classes within the Theocracy emerging due to the amount income per a person dramatically increase. This is due to their Theocracy's Modern factories, Stone Quarries, Lumber yards and assemble line to mass produce products available to the average commoner. As well with a massive amount of new Jobs like: Railroad workers, Metal workers and steam engine engineers Etc.. The price and availability of most trading goods that where available to most of the Elite class society have dropped massively to where most of the Middle and low classes of society can have access to the products.

With the 2 new social and economical classes of commoners this give them more economical and Political power. Most of the New Social classes of commoners began to put pressured on their Political Elites other Political officials to put into effect more effective social and educational programs to counter their Theocracy's massive illiterate rate(of 77.96875%) with only roughly the Elite and some of the new upper classes of socialite being able read and write; They pressured them into try to put into an effect an educational programs to counter their Theocracy's massive illiterate rate to have more accountants, Traders and Merchants with the Necessary qualities to keep up with current demand of goods and would need more if they are going to Grow and prosper into the Future; if they didn't begin to counter their massive illiterate rate they would continue to loss large amounts of Trade goods with their trading Partners: The Sorcerer Kingdom, Re-Estize Kingdom, Baharuth Empire and the Dragonic Kingdom etc.. They As well wanted some type of Social security to established a system to give a moderate amount of benefits for their aging workers, victims of industrial accidents, unemployment insurance, aid for dependent mothers, children, the blind and the physically handicapped; They as well wanted them to pass some Healthcare programs bills to give them and other citizens basic healthcare to improve them lives; As well having in each village/towns/cities to each have 1 Health clinic per 1,000 inhabits.

The moderate sized cracks begin to form within the Political Elites* of the Slane Theocracy formed do to the Theocracy's government centralized bureaucrat state to handle their internal Political and Economical affairs suffering an Unrestrained amount of corruption. As well with their states barely being have to have Minimal amount of Political cooperation to agree on many Political decisions; As well with a large amount of autonomy to all the Slane Theocracy's 8 states in effect turning the Theocracy's 8 states into small kingdoms/nations. The Slane Theocracy is in reality instead a being a solidly united Theocracy is in fact is a large confederation alliance of smaller Kingdoms/Nations combined into a large united Theocracy Kingdom. The only thing that is hold the Slane Theocracy together is a large amount of Nationalism, lightly moderate amount of Political cooperation with each other and being heavily economical connected to each other. As well share common enemies like the Sorcerer Kingdom and Dragonic Kingdom to unite as a Theocracy.

For the Past few years the Unity of the Slane Theocracy is in Jeopardy this is do to Political corruption along the Political and Religious leaders being become more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power. As well most of them constantly taking bribes to ignoring all of the massive social and economical changes within the Theocracy. As well with the Theocracy's National Balance being massively drastic unbalanced(-48 Budget balance) to try to continue funding infrastructure projects to their expanding transportation network: Railroad to transport trading goods and other Valuable materials to try to at least keep pace with their continental neighbors economically. This cause their Net government Debt to become 100% Debt/GDP ratio and continuing to increase. This is do to the them failing to take into account of the funding cost of funding infrastructure projects to their expanding transportation network: Railroad. They have as well neglected their internal security with minimal security funding causing a massive amount of criminal activities.

As For the Slane Theocracy Political and Religious leaders that haven't become more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power have been trying to root up some the Political corruption for years. They have been able with the 2 new social classes: Middle and Upper classes within the Theocracy have gathered more Economical and Political power from them. They got Economical and Political power from them after promising them that they would to use their Political and Economical Influence they would provide them to pass more effective social, educational and some Healthcare program bills to give them and other citizens to give them more social, educational and basic healthcare programs. They wanted the Politicians to promise them these things to improve them lives to do some Political reforms to help root out some of their Theocracy's Unrestrained amount of Political corruption.

Recently the Political and Religious leaders have been able to reduce the amount of Political corruption* to a Medium amount of Political corruption. As well where able to persuade Political and Religious leaders by promise them to a place in their Political Power bases. They have to able to draft and pass some their promised social, educational and basic healthcare program bills to their 2 Social classes: Middle and Upper classes the provided them with Economical and Political power for them. When they passed their Educational reform bill into law they ordered all Engineers and construction workers not working on Major construction projects to build as many Schools to teach their Kingdom citizens on how to read and write. As well to counter their kingdom's massive illiterate rate to have more accountants, Traders and Merchants with the Necessary qualities to keep up with current demand of goods and would need more if they are going to Grow and prosper into the Future. They have been able to draft and pass after a few compromises with the Royal Family, most of the other Politicians a Moderate Social Security bill to established a Social Security system to give a Moderate amount of Social Security benefits to their citizens. They have to able to draft and pass after a few compromises provide a moderate amount of funding to have each/towns/cities to have 1 basic health clinic per 1,000 inhabits to give them and other citizens basic healthcare to improve them lives.

They have been able through the some effective Purging of corrupt Politicians for charges of accepted bribes, become more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power. As well most of them constantly taking bribes to ignoring all of the massive social and economical problems within the Theocracy. As well with failing to provide their internal security forces with minimal security funding causing a massive amount of criminal activities. After Purging some of corrupt Politicians have been able to draft and pass after a few compromises with the most of the Political and Religious leaders to have basic security funding to a clamp down on some of the massive amount of criminal activities with their Theocracy to help improve their Theocracy's average citizen. They have as well have been able to reduce the amount of Political autonomy to all the Theocracy's 8 states in effect turning the Theocracy's 8 states into subservience Kingdom states with a moderate degree of autonomy to allow them to due their own internal province Politics and policies. They have been able to transform their Theocracy into a solid tightly united federation alliance of smaller kingdoms Theocracy Kingdom. As well to increase the amount of their Nation's nationalism, Political cooperation with each other and being heavily economical connected to each other.

As the Slane Theocracy Government passed their Social, Educational and healthcare Program laws decided to pass some new tax laws for their National Government and state governments to help collection money to help further pay to the increasing amount of Infrastructure and to try to the newly introduced Social, educational and Healthcare programs. The New tax laws the Slane Theocracy government passed depending of the income of each social class. The National tax law he drafted for the Lower class would be a flat tax rate of 5%. As for State tax law would be a flat tax of 10% to give each State funds to run their own State Social, Health care programs and Infrastructure projects; The National tax law he drafted for the Middle class would be a flat tax rate of 7.5%. As for State tax law would be a flat tax of 15% to give each State funds to run their own State Social, Health care programs and Infrastructure projects; The National tax law he drafted for the upper class would be a flat tax rate of 11.25%. As for State tax law would be a flat tax of 22.5% to give each State funds to run their own State Social, Health care program and Infrastructure projects; The National tax law he drafted for the Elite class would be a flat tax rate of 16.875%. As for State tax law would be a flat tax of 33.75% to give each province funds to run their own State Social, Health care program and Infrastructure projects. As the bills become laws the Slane Theocracy Royal Family and Politicians become to reorganize they National Budget* to better began supplying the needed Financial and material resources to try to fund their new Social and Health care programs.

* * *

*Middle Social Class has an economic income ranging from 1 Gold coin or 120 Sliver coins up to 3 Gold coins or 330 Sliver coins per a month.

*Upper Social Class has an economic income ranging from above 3 Gold coins or 330 sliver coins up to 9 Gold Coins or 908 sliver coins per a month.

*The Political elite among with other Political and Military Officials are divided into 2 Factions inside the Slane Theocracy competing within the Theocracy for Power and influence with the Theocracy. The 2 Factions are: The Religious faction and the Noble Faction.

*They found some of the Politicians that become more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power with some the Members of the Slane Theocracy that they could have in theory after finding some fragments of evidence have been working with the some of the Sorcerer Kingdom Politicians and extremely Powerful Beings of the Nazarick especially: Demiurge is plans of weaken the Slane Theocracy Government and Politicians to the Point that the Slane Theocracy was to Political instability and ripe for either Military or Political Conquest by the Sorcerer Kingdom.

*Slane Theocracy National Budget: 24.86932% for Military, 7.532649% for Healthcare; 10.50535% for Food and Agriculture, 11.8184% for Transportation; 7.5% for workers and Labor, 5.7725% for Scientific Research and develop; 7.70004% for Housing and Community, 7.70004% for Infrastructure Projects; 5.63776% for welfare, 4.359345% for International Affairs; 4.10454% for their Prison System and 2.5% for their Education system.


	18. Social Revolutions V: Dragonic Kingdom

Social Revolutions V: Dragonic Kingdom

Date: December 6, 2020

Ever sense the strange event a few months ago the inhabits of the New World continent has been seen a New Generation of Godkin awaken their extraordinary Powers and abilities. Inside the Dragonic Kingdom A Noble woman: Agnete Hadwin from 1 of the Dragonic Kingdom's Influential Noble Families: The Hadwin Family has been training with the Dragonic Kingdom's Elite Adventurer's Guild: The Crystal Tear to try to hone her newly awaken Powers and abilities. As she is training with them training however Agnete Hadwin do to her newly awaken immense Powers and abilities she has become Public figures within the Dragonic Kingdom and have become involved within the Kingdom's Politics. She has become involved within the Dragonic Kingdom's Politics sense he in effect is an extremely powerful live symbol of hope in standing against the extremely powerful military forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom among other Kingdoms/Nations. She has been trying sense he has become a Public and Political figure have been to use his political Influence to try to help in combating the Systematic amount of Political corruption. The Dragonic Kingdom Emperor: Yanis Salvatore and Political Elites have began to see a Light Moderately sized cracks begin to form within the Political Elites and other Political officials. This is do to some of the Political Elites and other Political officials seeing 2 new social classes beginning to emerge: Middle* and Upper* Classes within the Kingdom.

Sense the beginning of the Industrial age the Dragonic Kingdom has been relatively prospering(At least to the main Populous.). With the introduction of a new revolutionary transportation network called Railroad to transport trading goods and other Valuable materials. As well with having their Modern factories, Stone Quarries, Lumber yards and assemble line to provide more Valuable Metals and other materials for their National Government and Province governments to improve their civilian lives. This lead to 2 social classes: Middle and Upper classes within the Theocracy emerging due to the amount income per a person dramatically increase. This is due to their Kingdom's Modern factories, Stone Quarries, Lumber yards and assemble line to mass produce products available to the average commoner. As well with a massive amount of new Jobs like: Railroad workers, Metal workers and steam engine engineers Etc.. The price and availability of most trading goods that where available to most of the Elite class society have dropped massively to where most of the Middle and low classes of society can have access to the products.

With the 2 new social and economical classes of commoners this give them more economical and Political power. Most of the New Social classes of commoners began to put pressured on their Political Elites other Political officials to put into effect more effective social and educational programs to counter their Kingdom's large illiterate rate(of 70.2343%) with only roughly the Elite and some of the new upper classes being able read and write; They pressured them into try to put into an effect an educational program to counter their Kingdom's massive illiterate rate to have more accountants, Traders and Merchants with the Necessary qualities to keep up with current demand of goods; If they didn't begin to counter their large illiterate rate they would continue to loss large amounts of Trade goods with their trading Partners: The Sorcerer Kingdom, Re-Estize Kingdom, Baharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy etc.. They As well wanted some type of Social security to established a system to give a moderate amount of benefits for their aging workers, victims of industrial accidents, unemployment insurance, aid for dependent mothers, children, the blind and the physically handicapped; They as well wanted them to pass some Healthcare programs bills to give them and other citizens basic healthcare to improve them lives; As to provide a moderate amount of funding to have each/towns/cities to have 1 basic health clinic per 1,000 inhabits.

The moderate sized cracks begin to form within the Political Elites* of the Dragonic Kingdom formed do to the Kingdom's government centralized bureaucrat state to handle their internal Political and Economical affairs suffering a Systematic amount of corruption. As well with their states barely being have to have lightly moderate amount of Political cooperation to agree on many Political decisions; The Dragonic Kingdom a Moderately solid United Federation Alliance Kingdom of smaller Kingdoms/Nations combined into a large united Dragonic Kingdom. However the Dragonic Federation alliance suffered from Systematic amount of corruption with Politicians accepted mass bribes to ignoring all of the massive social and economical problems within the Kingdom; As well becoming more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power. The only thing that is hold the Dragonic Kingdom together is a large amount of Nationalism, lightly moderate amount of Political cooperation with each other and being heavily economical connected to each other. As well share common continental Rivals: like the Sorcerer Kingdom, Slane Theocracy and Baharuth Empire to unite as a Kingdom.

For the Past few years the Unity of the Dragonic Kingdom has being increasingly declining do to increasingly Political corruption with the Politicians becoming more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power. As well most of them constantly taking bribes to ignoring all of the massive social and economical changes within the Kingdom. As well with the Kingdom's National Balance being massively drastic unbalanced(-40 Budget balance) to try to continue funding infrastructure projects to their expanding transportation network: Railroad to transport trading goods and other Valuable materials to try to at least keep pace with their continental neighbors economically. This cause their Net government Debt to become 100% Debt/GDP ratio and continuing to increase. This is do to the them failing to take into account of the funding cost of funding infrastructure projects to their expanding transportation network: Railroad. They have as however have being continue their internal security forces with Basic security funding to try to clamp down on the large amount of criminal activities.

As For the Dragonic Kingdom Political leaders that haven't become more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power have been trying to root up some the Political corruption for years. They have been able with the 2 new social classes: Middle and Upper classes within the Theocracy have gathered more Economical and Political power from them. They got Economical and Political power from them after promising them that they would to use their Political and Economical Influence they would provide them to pass more effective social, educational and some Healthcare program bills to give them and other citizens to give them more social, educational and basic healthcare programs. They wanted the Politicians to promise them these things to improve them lives to do some Political reforms to help root out some of their Kingdom's Systematic amount of Political corruption. Recently the Political leaders have been able to reduce the amount of Political corruption to a Medium amount of Political corruption. As well where able to persuade Political leaders by promise them to a place in their Political Power bases.

They have to able to draft and pass some their promised social, educational and basic healthcare program bills to their 2 Social classes: Middle and Upper classes the provided them with Economical and Political power for them. They have been able through the some effective Purging of corrupt Politicians for charges of accepted bribes, become more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power. As well most of them constantly taking bribes to ignoring all of the massive social and economical problems within the Dragonic Kingdom. After Purging some of corrupt Politicians have been able to draft and pass after a few compromises with the most of the Political leaders to have high amount of basic security funding to their internal security forces to further clamp down on some of the large amount of criminal activities with their Kingdom to help improve their Kingdom's average citizen. As time passed they learned their kingdom's citizens thanks to their Anti-corruption forces have come to trust in both their Kingdom's National government and Province governments more. They have as well have been able to reduce the amount of Political corruption with their Federation Alliance to increase the amount of Political cooperation to a Large amount of cooperation between their 8 Provinces. As well to increase the amount of their Nation's nationalism and have each of their provinces being heavily economical connected to each other.

As the Dragonic Kingdom Government passed their Social, Educational and healthcare Program laws decided to pass some new tax laws for their National Government and state governments to help collection money to help further pay to the increasing amount of Infrastructure and to try to the newly introduced Social, educational and Healthcare programs. The New tax laws the Dragonic Kingdom government passed depending of the income of each social class. The National tax law he drafted for the Lower class would be a flat tax rate of 4.375%. As for Province tax law would be a flat tax of 8.75% to give each Province funds to run their own Province Social, Health care programs and Infrastructure projects; The National tax law he drafted for the Middle class would be a flat tax rate of 6.5625%. As for Province tax law would be a flat tax of 13.305% to give each Province funds to run their own Province Social, Health care programs and Infrastructure projects; The National tax law he drafted for the upper class would be a flat tax rate of 9.84375%. As for Province tax law would be a flat tax of 19.6875% to give each Province funds to run their own State Social, Health care program and Infrastructure projects; The National tax law he drafted for the Elite class would be a flat tax rate of 14.7656%. As for Province tax law would be a flat tax of 29.5631% to give each province funds to run their own province Social, Health care program and Infrastructure projects. As the bills become laws the Slane Theocracy Royal Family and Politicians become to reorganize they National Budget* to better began supplying the needed Financial and material resources to try to fund their new Social and Health care programs.

* * *

*Middle Social Class has an economic income ranging from 1 Gold coin or 120 Sliver coins up to 3 Gold coins or 330 Sliver coins per a month.

*Upper Social Class has an economic income ranging from above 3 Gold coins or 330 sliver coins up to 9 Gold Coins or 908 sliver coins per a month.

*The Political elite among with other Political and Military Officials are divided into 3 Factions inside the Dragonic Kingdom competing within the Kingdom for Power and influence with the Kingdom. The 3 Factions are: The Dragon faction, Royal faction and the Noble Faction.

*Dragonic Kingdom National Budget: 20.48216% for Military, 11.919% for Healthcare; 12.33503% for Food and Agriculture, 11.8184% for Transportation; 7.5% for workers and Labor, 5.7725% for Scientific Research and develop; 6.7852% for Housing and Community, 6.7852% for Infrastructure Projects; 5.63776% for welfare, 4.359345% for International Affairs; 4.10454% for their Prison System and 2.5% for their Education system.


	19. Social Revolutions VI: Roble Holy Nation

Social Revolutions VI: Roble Holy Kingdom

Date: December 6, 2020

Ever sense the strange event a few months ago the inhabits of the New World continent has been seen a New Generation of Godkin awaken their extraordinary Powers and abilities. Inside the Roble Holy Kingdom 1 of the Royal Prince's of the Roble Holy Kingdom: Ajax Damien have been training with the 1 of the members: Kadir Alex of the Elite Adventurer's Guild: Red Drop to try to hone his newly awaken Powers and abilities. As he was training with him however do to his newly awaken immense Powers and abilities he has become a Public figure within the Roble Holy Kingdom and has become involved within the Kingdom's Politics. He have become involved within the Roble Holy Kingdom's Politics sense his is in effect extremely powerful live symbols of hope in standing against the extremely powerful military forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom among other Kingdoms/Nations. His have been trying sense he has become Public and Political figure have been to use his Political Influence to try to help in combating the Rampant amount of Political corruption. The Roble Holy Kingdom Royal Family, Political Elites other Political officials have began to see large cracks begin to form within the Political Elites and other Political officials. This is do to some of the Political Elites and other Political officials seeing 2 new social classes beginning to emerge: Middle* and Upper* Classes within the Kingdom.

Sense the beginning of the Industrial age the Roble Holy Kingdom has been relatively prospering(At least to the main Populous.). With the introduction of a new revolutionary transportation network called Railroad to transport trading goods and other Valuable materials. As well with having their Modern factories, Stone Quarries, Lumber yards and assemble line to provide more Valuable Metals and other materials for their National Government and Province governments to improve their civilian lives. This lead to 2 social classes: Middle and Upper classes within the Kingdom emerging due to the amount income per a person dramatically increase. This is due to their Kingdom's Modern factories, Stone Quarries, Lumber yards and assemble line to mass produce products available to the average commoner. As well with a massive amount of new Jobs like: Railroad workers, Metal workers and steam engine engineers Etc.. The price and availability of most trading goods that where available to most of the Elite class society have dropped massively to where most of the Middle and low classes of society can have access to the products.

With the 2 new social and economical classes of commoners this give them more economical and Political power. Most of the New Social classes of commoners began to put pressured on their Political Elites other Political officials to put into effect more effective social and educational programs to counter their Kingdom's massive illiterate rate(of 85.750%) with only roughly the Elite class of sociality being able read and write; They pressured them into try to put into effect an educational programs to counter their kingdom's massive illiterate rate to have more accountants, Traders and Merchants with the Necessary qualities to keep up with current demand of goods and would need more if they are going to Grow and prosper into the Future; if they didn't begin to counter their massive illiterate rate they would continue to loss large amounts of Trade goods with their trading Partners: The Sorcerer Kingdom, Baharuth Empire, Slane Theocracy and the Re-Estize Kingdom etc.. They As well wanted some type of Social security to established a system to give a moderate amount of benefits for their aging workers, victims of industrial accidents, unemployment insurance, aid for dependent mothers, children, the blind and the physically handicapped; They as well wanted them to pass some Healthcare programs bills to give them and other citizens basic healthcare to improve them lives; As well having in each village/towns/cities to each have 1 Health clinic per 1,000 inhabits.

The large cracks begin to form within the Political Elites* and other Political officials of the Roble Holy Kingdom formed do to the Kingdom's government not having a centralized bureaucrat state to centralize their internal Political and Economical affairs. The Roble Holy Kingdom has instead of having a centralized bureaucrat state the Kingdom has a Decentralized administration that controls a minimal amount of their internal Political and Economical affairs. This give a massive amount of autonomy to all the Roble Holy Kingdom's Provinces in effect turning the Kingdom's 9 Provinces into small kingdoms/nations. The Roble Holy Kingdom is in reality instead a being a solidly united kingdom is in fact is a very loose confederation alliance of smaller kingdoms combined into a loosely united Kingdom. The only thing that is hold the Roble Holy Kingdom together is a moderate amount of Nationalism, lightly moderate amount of Political cooperation with each other and being heavily economical connected to each other. As well share common enemies like the Sorcerer Kingdom, Re-Estize Kingdom and Slane Theocracy to unite as a Kingdom.

For the Past few years the Unity of the Roble Holy Kingdom is in Jeopardy this is do to Political corruption along the Politicians being become more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power. As well most of them constantly taking bribes to ignoring all of the massive social and economical changes within the Kingdom. As well with the Kingdom's National Balance being Moderately drastic unbalanced(-30 Budget balance) to try to continue funding infrastructure projects to their expanding transportation network: Railroad to transport trading goods and other Valuable materials to try to at least keep pace with their continental neighbors economically. This cause their Net government Debt to become 60% Debt/GDP ratio and continuing to increase. This is do to the them failing to take into account of the funding cost of funding infrastructure projects to their expanding transportation network: Railroad. They have as well neglected their internal security with minimal security funding causing a massive amount of criminal activities.

As For the Roble Holy Kingdom Politicians that haven't become more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power have been trying to root up some the Political corruption for years. As well to try to create a more centralized bureaucrat governing state to turn into at least a very loose confederation alliance of smaller kingdoms combined into a loosely united Kingdom into a more tightly centralized with highly amount of Political cooperation with each other. As well to reduce the As well having each Kingdom state becoming heavily economical connected to each other. They have been able with the 2 new social classes: Middle and Upper classes within the Kingdom have gathered more Economical and Political power from them. They got Economical and Political power from them after promising them that they would to use their Political and Economical Influence they would provide them to pass more effective social, educational and some Healthcare program bills to give them and other citizens to give them more social, educational and basic healthcare programs. They wanted the Politicians to promise them these things to improve them lives to do some Political reforms to help root out some of their Kingdom's Rampant amount of Political corruption.

Recently the Politicians have been able to reduce the amount of Political corruption* to a widespread amount of Political corruption. As well where able to persuade Royal Family, Most of the other Politicians by bribing them and promise them to a place in their Political Power bases. They have to able to draft and pass some their promised social, educational and basic healthcare program bills to their 2 Social classes: Middle and Upper classes that provided them with Economical and Political power for them. They have been able to draft and pass after a few compromises with the Royal Family, most of the other Politicians a minimal Social Security to established a Social Security system to give a Minimal amount of Social Security benefits to their citizens. They have to able to draft and pass after a few compromises provide a lightly moderately amount of funding to have each/towns/cities to have 1 basic health clinic to give them and other citizens basic healthcare. They have been able to draft and pass after a few compromises with the Royal Family, most of the other Politicians to have basic security funding to a clamp down on some of the massive amount of criminal activities with their Kingdom to help improve their Kingdom's average citizen. They have been able to expand the Role and power of their National Government to where they National Government could provide large civil service administration. They have as well have been able to reduce the amount of Political autonomy to all the Roble Holy Kingdom's 9 Provinces in effect turning the Kingdom's 9 Provinces into subservience Kingdom states with a degree of autonomy to allow them to due their own internal province Politics and policies. They have been able to transform their Kingdom into as somewhat solidly united confederation alliance of smaller kingdoms into a strong united Kingdom.

The Roble Holy Kingdom government decided to pass some new tax laws for their National Government and Province governments to help collection money to help further pay to the increasing amount of Infrastructure and to try to the newly introduced Social, educational and Healthcare programs. The New tax laws the Roble Holy Kingdom government passed depending of the income of each social class. The New National tax law for the Lower class would be a flat tax rate of 2.5%. As for their Province tax law would be a flat tax of 5% to give each state funds to run their own state Social, Health care programs and Infrastructure projects; The new national tax law for the Middle class would be a flat tax rate of 3.75%. As for their Province tax law would be a flat tax of 7.5% to give each province funds to run their own state Social, Health care programs and Infrastructure projects; The new national tax law for the upper class would be a flat tax rate of 5.625%. As for their Province tax law would be a flat tax of 11.25% to give each state funds to run their own state Social, Health care program and Infrastructure projects; The new National tax law for the Elite class would be a flat tax rate of 8.4375%. As for their Province tax law would be a flat tax of 16.875% to give each state funds to run their own state Social, Health care program and Infrastructure projects. As the bills become laws the Re-Estize Kingdom Royal Family and Politicians become to reorganize they National Budget* to better began supplying the needed Financial and material resources to try to fund their new Social and Health care programs.

However the social, educational and basic healthcare law reforms where still not enough to satisfy roughly 1/2 of the 2 social classes: Middle and Upper classes as well with some of the Politicians that supported them. As well with a consider amount of Political corruption with their Kingdoms Government with many of their Politicians still taking bribes if not Publicly then in secret to ignore a moderate amount of the social and economical problems within the Kingdom. This cause a fair amount of Political tension within the Roble Holy Kingdom to the point where 1/2 of the 2 social classes: Middle and Upper classes as well with some of the Politicians that supported them are being to secretly gather weapons to fight for a separate Kingdom that is far less Politically corruption. As well having a more centralized bureaucrat state Kingdom among other things. As well still having enough funding to provide them with Social, educational and Healthcare programs to support them. They have been able thanks to the new tax laws for their National Government and state governments to help collection money to help further pay to the increasing amount of Infrastructure and to try to the newly introduced Social, educational and Healthcare programs have been able to reduce their massively drastic unbalanced. They have been able to reduce their massively drastic unbalanced balance to a Minimal unbalanced(-10 Budget balance) to try to continue funding infrastructure projects to their expanding transportation network: Railroad to transport trading goods and other Valuable materials to try to at least keep pace with their continental neighbors economically but that still wasn't enough for them. If both the Political, social and economical Problems within the Roble Holy Kingdom don't continue to get reformed further in the Kingdom them it is heading for a civil war.

* * *

*Middle Social Class has an economic income ranging from 1 Gold coin or 120 Sliver coins up to 3 Gold coins or 330 Sliver coins per a month.

*Upper Social Class has an economic income ranging from above 3 Gold coins or 330 sliver coins up to 9 Gold Coins or 908 sliver coins per a month.

*The Political elite among with other Political and Military Officials are divided into 3 Factions inside the Roble Holy Kingdom competing within the Kingdom for Power and influence with the Kingdom. The 3 Factions are: The Royal Faction, Noble Faction and a growing underground Representative of the Commoners Faction within both the Royal and Noble factions. As well with secretly growing support among the Populous.

*They found some of the Politicians that become more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power with some the Members of the Roble Holy Kingdom Royal Family that they could have in theory by finding some fragments of Evidence have been working with the some of the Sorcerer Kingdom Politicians and extremely Powerful Beings of the Nazarick especially: Demiurge is plans of weaken the Roble Holy Kingdom Government and Politicians to the Point that the Roble Holy Kingdom was to Political instability and ripe for either Military or Political Conquest by the Sorcerer Kingdom.

*Roble Holy Kingdom National Budget: 24.86932% for Military, 7.532649% for Healthcare; 10.50535% for Food and Agriculture, 11.8184% for Transportation; 7.5% for workers and Labor, 5.7725% for Scientific Research and develop; 7.70004% for Housing and Community, 7.70004% for Infrastructure Projects; 5.63776% for welfare, 4.359345% for International Affairs; 4.10454% for their Prison System and 2.5% for their Education system.


	20. Social Revolutions VII: Eleven Kingdom

Social Revolutions VII: Eleven Kingdom

Date: December 6, 2020

Ever sense the strange event a few months ago the inhabits of the New World continent has been seen a New Generation of Godkin awaken their extraordinary Powers and abilities. Inside the Eleven Kingdom a Noble Eleven man: Sandro Nahuel from 1 of the Eleven Kingdom's Influential Noble Families: The Nahuel Family has been training with Elite Adventurer: Ikaika Yaegar of the Elite Adventurer's Guild: The Crystal Tear to try to hone his newly awaken Powers and abilities. As He is training with them training however Sandro Nahuel do to his newly awaken immense Powers and abilities he has become Public figures within the Eleven Kingdom and have become involved within the Kingdom's Politics. He has become involved within the Eleven Kingdom's Politics sense he in effect is an extremely powerful live symbol of hope in standing against the extremely powerful military forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom among other Kingdoms/Nations. He has been trying sense he has become a Public and Political figure have been to use his political Influence to try to help in combating the Systematic amount of Political corruption. The Eleven Country Kingdom King: Hain Saul and Political Elites have began to see a Moderately sized cracks begin to form within the Political Elites and other Political officials. This is do to some of the Political Elites and other Political officials seeing 2 new social classes beginning to emerge: Middle* and Upper* Classes within the Kingdom.

Sense the beginning of the Industrial age the Eleven Kingdom has been relatively prospering(At least to the main Populous.). With the introduction of a new revolutionary transportation network called Railroad to transport trading goods and other Valuable materials. As well with having their Modern factories, Stone Quarries, Lumber yards and assemble line to provide more Valuable Metals and other materials for their National Government and Province governments to improve their civilian lives. This lead to 2 social classes: Middle and Upper classes within the Kingdom emerging due to the amount income per a person dramatically increase. This is due to their Kingdom's Modern factories, Stone Quarries, Lumber yards and assemble line to mass produce products available to the average commoner. As well with a massive amount of new Jobs like: Railroad workers, Metal workers and steam engine engineers Etc.. The price and availability of most trading goods that where available to most of the Elite class society have dropped massively to where most of the Middle and low classes of society can have access to the products.

However recently The Eleven Kingdom Government to thanks to having a basic transportation network to supply their military to the point where they have passed a Minimal All Adults Service military service conscription Law(12.5% of the entire population.) to recruit manpower to become troops and defend their Kingdom from Internal and external threats to their Kingdom or their Interests. The Eleven Kingdom Government say to the populist that they would reduce their Military conscription laws if their population began to put in place breed programs inside their Kingdom to increase the size of their population to reduce their Military conscription laws to maintain a Moderate sized and elite professional trained National Military.(To which the Populist began to just what their Government suggested and began to put into effect massive nationwide breed programs to increase their Kingdom's population.) They have been able to increase their Small Elite Military forces into a large sized military forces of 51,231 personal with over 30,739 new recruits to train. They have divided their Military forces to have roughly 40,985 ground troops and roughly 10,246 in their naval forces to create a large navy to defend their Kingdom and interests from internal and external threats.

They have been able thanks to their basic transportation network to transport building materials have begin construction 10 new large shipyards(7 under Military control and 3 under civilian control.) and facilities that will have the capacity construct more Merchant ships for their merchant navy to increase the amount of Trading Materials and Goods to their markets and foreign markets; As well more warships for their Military navy to protect their Merchant shipping; As well on expanding their small elite shipyards and facilities(they have a total of roughly 7 small shipyards and facilities.) to large shipyards and facilities that will have the capacity construct larger and more Merchant ships and warships for their Military navy. The Eleven Government and military are happy with their massive Military expansion to protect their Kingdom's interests from internal and external threats.

With the 2 new social and economical classes of commoners this give them more economical and Political power. Most of the New Social classes of commoners began to put pressured on their Political Elites other Political officials to put into effect more effective social and educational programs to counter their Kingdom's large illiterate rate(of 66.36715%) with only roughly the Elite and some of the new upper classes of socialite being able read and write; They pressured them into try to put into an effect an educational programs to counter their Kingdom's massive illiterate rate to have more accountants, Traders and Merchants with the Necessary qualities to keep up with current demand of goods and would need more if they are going to Grow and prosper into the Future; if they didn't begin to counter their large illiterate rate they would continue to loss large amounts of Trade goods with their trading Partners: The Roble Holy Kingdom and the Dragonic Kingdom etc.. They As well wanted some type of Social security to established a system to give a moderate amount of benefits for their aging workers, victims of industrial accidents, unemployment insurance, aid for dependent mothers, children, the blind and the physically handicapped; They as well wanted them to pass some Healthcare programs bills to give them and other citizens basic healthcare to improve them lives.

The moderate sized cracks begin to form within the Political Elites* of the Eleven Kingdom formed do to the Kingdom's Nation government size being very limited in Power by have a lightly Moderate sized civil service administration to handle their internal Political and Economical affairs; As well from suffering from a systematic amount of corruption. As well with their states barely being have to have lightly moderate amount of Political cooperation to agree on many Political decisions; As well with Each their Provinces having a large amount of autonomy to all their Kingdom's 9 Provinces in effect turning the Kingdom's 9 Provinces into small kingdoms/nations. The Eleven Kingdom is in reality instead a being a solidly united kingdom is in fact is a Moderately loose confederation alliance of smaller kingdoms combined into a Moderately loosely united Kingdom. The only thing that is hold the Eleven Kingdom together is a large amount of Nationalism, lightly moderate amount of Political cooperation with each other and being heavily economical connected to each other. As well share common continental Rivals: like the Slane Theocracy and Dragonic Kingdom to unite as a Kingdom.

For the Past few years the Unity of the Eleven Kingdom has being increasingly declining do to increasingly Political corruption with the Politicians becoming more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power. As well most of them constantly taking bribes to ignoring all of the massive social and economical changes within the Kingdom. As well with the Kingdom's National Balance being Moderately unbalanced(-24% Budget balance) to try to continue funding infrastructure projects to their expanding transportation network: Railroad to transport trading goods and other Valuable materials to try to at least keep pace with their continental neighbors economically. This cause their Net government Debt to become 60% Debt/GDP ratio and continuing to increase. This is do to the them failing to take into account of the funding cost of funding infrastructure projects to their expanding transportation network: Railroad. They have as however have being continue their internal security forces with Basic security funding to try to clamp down on the large amount of criminal activities.

As For the Eleven Kingdom Political leaders that haven't become more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power have been trying to root up some the Political corruption for years. As well to try to create a more centralized bureaucrat governing state to turn into at Moderately loose confederation alliance of smaller kingdoms combined into a Moderately loosely united Kingdom into a more tightly centralized with highly amount of Political cooperation with each other. As well to reduce the As well having each Kingdom state becoming heavily economical connected to each other. They have been able with the 2 new social classes: Middle and Upper classes within the Theocracy have gathered more Economical and Political power from them. They got Economical and Political power from them after promising them that they would to use their Political and Economical Influence they would provide them to pass more effective social, educational and some Healthcare program bills to give them and other citizens to give them more social, educational and basic healthcare programs. They wanted the Politicians to promise them these things to improve them lives to do some Political reforms to help root out some of their Kingdom's Systematic amount of Political corruption.

Recently the Political leaders have been able to reduce the amount of Political corruption to a Medium amount of Political corruption. As well where able to persuade Political leaders by promise them to a place in their Political Power bases. They have to able to draft and pass some their promised social, educational and basic healthcare program bills to their 2 Social classes: Middle and Upper classes the provided them with Economical and Political power for them. When they passed their Educational reform bill into law they ordered all Engineers and construction workers not working on Major construction projects to build as many Schools to teach their Kingdom citizens on how to read and write. As well to counter their kingdom's massive illiterate rate to have more accountants, Traders and Merchants with the Necessary qualities to keep up with current demand of goods and would need more if they are going to Grow and prosper into the Future. They have been able to draft and pass after a few compromises with the Royal Family, most of the other Politicians a Moderate Social Security bill to established a social security system to give a Moderate amount of Social Security benefits to their citizens. They have to able to draft and pass after a few compromises provide a moderate amount of funding to have each/towns/cities to have 1 basic health clinic per 1,000 inhabits to give them and other citizens basic healthcare to improve them lives.

They have been able through the some effective Purging of corrupt Politicians for charges of accepted bribes, become more and more selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power. As well most of them constantly taking bribes to ignoring all of the massive social and economical problems within the Eleven Kingdom. After Purging some of corrupt Politicians have been able to draft and pass after a few compromises with the most of the Political leaders to have high amount of basic security funding to their internal security forces to further clamp down on some of the large amount of criminal activities with their Kingdom to help improve their Kingdom's average citizen. As time passed they learned their kingdom's citizens thanks to their Anti-corruption forces have come to trust in both their Kingdom's National government and Province governments more. They have been able to expand the Role and power of their National Government to where they National Government is a centralized bureaucrat state. They have as well have been able to reduce their Provinces of having a large amount of autonomy to all their Kingdom's 9 Provinces in effect turning the Kingdom's 9 Provinces into subservience Kingdom Provinces with a degree of autonomy to allow them to due their own internal province Politics and have been able to transform their Kingdom from a somewhat Moderately loosely united Kingdom alliance of smaller kingdoms into a strong united Federation Kingdom. As well somewhat restoring the moderate amount of Nationalism, Political cooperation with each other and being heavily economical connected to each other.

As the Eleven Kingdom Government passed their Social, Educational and healthcare Program laws decided to pass some new tax laws for their National Government and state governments to help collection money to help further pay to the increasing amount of Infrastructure and to try to the newly introduced Social, educational and Healthcare programs. The New tax laws the Eleven Kingdom government passed depending of the income of each social class. The National tax law he drafted for the Lower class would be a flat tax rate of 5%. As for State tax law would be a flat tax of 10% to give each State funds to run their own State Social, Health care programs and Infrastructure projects; The National tax law he drafted for the Middle class would be a flat tax rate of 7.5%. As for State tax law would be a flat tax of 15% to give each State funds to run their own State Social, Health care programs and Infrastructure projects; The National tax law he drafted for the upper class would be a flat tax rate of 11.25%. As for State tax law would be a flat tax of 22.5% to give each State funds to run their own State Social, Health care program and Infrastructure projects; The National tax law he drafted for the Elite class would be a flat tax rate of 16.875%. As for State tax law would be a flat tax of 33.75% to give each province funds to run their own State Social, Health care program and Infrastructure projects. As the bills become laws the Eleven Kingdom Royal Family and Politicians become to reorganize they National Budget* to better began supplying the needed Financial and material resources to try to fund their new Social and Health care programs.

* * *

*Middle Social Class has an economic income ranging from 1 Gold coin or 120 Sliver coins up to 3 Gold coins or 330 Sliver coins per a month.

*Upper Social Class has an economic income ranging from above 3 Gold coins or 330 sliver coins up to 9 Gold Coins or 908 sliver coins per a month.

*The Political elite among with other Political and Military Officials are divided into 3 Factions inside the Re-Estize Kingdom competing within the Kingdom for Power and influence with the Kingdom. The 3 Factions are: The Royal Faction, Noble Faction and a growing underground Representative of the Commoners Faction within both the Royal and Noble factions and secretly growing support among the Populous.

*Eleven Kingdom National Budget: 24.86932% for Military, 7.532649% for Healthcare; 10.50535% for Food and Agriculture, 11.8184% for Transportation; 7.5% for workers and Labor, 5.7725% for Scientific Research and develop; 7.70004% for Housing and Community, 7.70004% for Infrastructure Projects; 5.63776% for welfare, 4.359345% for International Affairs; 4.10454% for their Prison System and 2.5% for their Education system.


End file.
